AiU: TRUE RESET
by Razaraga
Summary: I've lost everyone... I've lost all of my family, my friends, the monsters... no more, this time I WILL get things right, with my DETERMINATION, nothing will stand in the way of me getting a happy ending, no matter what, and I don't care what I have to do to keep it this way!
1. Old beginnings

I groaned as I woke up, disoriented, standing up and putting my clawed left hand to my head, shaking it to wake me up. I walked forward, shifting to be about Asgores height, before I got a headache, stopping at the door to the next room for a second.

Inside was Frisk, but this Frisk brought back so many memories.

I stood there, slightly overwhelmed by the memories entering my mind.

This Frisk saw me and backed away, shaking. At that moment, Toriel attacked me with a fireball.

Shocked, I knocked the fireball away with my Demonic wing, slinking away from their view.

"Are you okay, my child?" Toriel asked this Frisk.

This Frisk nodded, grabbing onto Toriel.

Getting an idea, I shifted so that I was 6, turning into a human form, though I kept my rainbow hair and made my eyes left black with a white pupil and my right the opposite, retracting my tail and making it look like I just fell, idly making sure I had my sweater and some jeans on, putting sunglasses over my face to hide my eyes.

Frisk looked at me now, walking over and waving.

I got up slowly, waving shyly.

Frisk moved her fingers in particular ways. At first I didn't recognize it as sign language.

"Hello" she signed. "I'm Frisk."

"Hi." I shyly signed back, knowing it because of my omniscience.

"What's your name?" she signed.

"Rindie." I signed shyly, messing up a couple times and having to re-do it, getting a adorable frustrated look on my face.

"How'd you get here?" Frisk signed.

Since we were in the first room, I simply pointed at the hole above us.

"Oh.' Frisk signed. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Um, can I just stay with you?" I signed nervously, looking embarrassed.

"Sure." Frisk signed.

I smiled, holding a hand out up to them, since they were ten and taller than me… for now.

They took my hand, walking through the room with me.

"Oh, hello, my child." Toriel said to Frisk. "Who is that with you?"

I went behind Frisk, peeking out shyly and clutching the back of their sweater.

"This is Rindie." Frisk signed.

"Well, hello, Rindie." Toriel said. "How are you?"

"Good." I signed shakily 'afraid' of the Giant goat monster.

"That's good." Toriel said. "Would you two like to come with me to my home?"

"Okay." I signed, not moving from behind Frisk.

We walked towards Toriel's house, me still behind Frisk.

"I don't trust her." I signed to Frisk, having pulled on their sweater to get their attention.

"Don't worry." Frisk signed. "She's fine."

"She scares me." I signed to her.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "I've been here quite a few times. She won't harm us."

"Okay." I signed, though I didn't look too sure of it.

"I promise." Frisk said, hugging me.

I blushed, freezing up at this, strange, but somehow familiar, feelings going through me.

"You ready to go?" Frisk asked.

I shakily nodded, face completely red.

"You're pretty red." Frisk signed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I singed assuredly, looking down as my face went back to normal.

"Okay then." Frisk signed, nodding. "Let's go."

I followed them, us ending up at the room Toriel gave them in the game.

"You tired?" Frisk signed.

I nodded, yawning, closing my eyes and putting my sunglasses on the nightstand next to the head of the bed.

"Night, Rindie." Frisk signed.

Somehow I was able to see that even with my eyes closed, shrugging internally. "Night Frisk." I signed back, getting in the bed and under the covers.

We went to sleep, waking up the next day.

I kept my eyes closed as I slowly woke up, blindly reaching out for my Sunglasses, smelling something delicious in the room.

I saw Frisk eating some pie on the floor.

"Hey, did I get a piece?" I signed, having found my sunglasses and sat in front of her.

Frisk nodded, moving my plate over to me.

I smiled, eating it all. "These are really good." I signed to them.

Frisk nodded, enjoying their piece.

"What now?" I signed, us having finished our pieces of pie.

"Wanna explore the Underground?" Frisk signed.

"That sounds fun." I signed back, an excited expression coming across my face.

"Okay." Frisk signed. "Let's go."

I got up, following her, us getting down the steps… before we were stopped.

"Where are you going my children?" Toriel asked us. I quickly hid behind Frisk, peeking out from behind them at the large goat monster.

"Gonna explore." Frisk signed.

"Be safe, my children.' Toriel said.

"For some reason I expected that to go worse." I signed to Frisk as we went out the Ruins door.

"Well" Frisk signed. "Normally, she stops me, but i guess since there's two of us, she's a little more compliant."

"Normally? Have you done this before?" I signed to them, putting a 'confused' expression on my face.

"Yeah." Frisk signed. "Quite a few times."

"How?" I signed.

"Well" Frisk signed. "I've lived this before. Can't explain it, but i have."

"Like a dream?" I signed.

"No." Frisk signed. "More like multiple lives."

"Oh, okay… it's cold out here." I signed, shivering slightly.

"Yeah.' they signed. "Let's get out of the cold."

"By the way… what gender are you?" I signed, tilting my head in curiousity, my ponytail flopping to the side.

"You'll have to guess." Frisk signed, giggling.

"Girl?" I signed, 'guessing'.

"Yeah." she said after a while.

"Now it's you-" I started to sign, before we heard the branch we passed _snap_ , me yelping in surprise and clutching Frisk.

"Don't worry.' she signed. "Just keep going and we'll be fine.'

I nodded, clutching onto her as we got to this weird gate thing, hearing someone approaching us from behind.

"Don't ya know how to greet a 'new' pal?" the voice asked.

I shivered, clutching closer to Frisk and looking forward.

"Turn around and shake my hand.' the voice said.

"Go ahead." Frisk signed, a sly grin on her face. "Do as he says."

"O-okay." I signed nervously, turning and hesitantly shaking the voices hand.

There was a loud fart sound as I gripped the hand.

My eyes widened, blinking, having honestly forgotten that this happened, giggles starting to erupt from my mouth.

"Well" the 'person' said, chuckling. "Works every time. Name's Sans, Sans the skeleton."

"Hi, I'm Rindie." I signed, smiling at the punny skeleton.

"So" he asked. "What brings you here?"

"We're exploring." I signed to him.

"Huh.' Sans said. "Well, have fun. But, first, can ya do me a favor?"

"What?" I signed to him, tilting my head curiously.

"Entertain my bro.' Sans said.

"Where is he?" I signed.

"He's coming." Sans said. "But, you should hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp."

"There's only one." I signed, looking at Frisk.

"We can both hide there.' She shrugged.

"I'll hide over there." I signed, pointing at the booth.

"Okay.' she signed.

I hide behind the booth, looking at the condiments and, remembering how Sans would always drink ketchup, grabbed one and started to drink it.

Frisk hid behind the lamp, waiting.

* * *

After the scene and Sans calling us out, I stayed behind the booth, a couple ketchup bottles empty around me as I drank from another one.

"You like it, huh, kid?" Sans asked.

I looked up, noticing they were there, blushing red and dropping the bottle.

"You're the first that drinks as much as I do." Sans said, chuckling.

I blushed even more, shuffling nervously.

"Funny.' Sans chuckled. "Last time I saw a blush from someone, it was over a love interest. Thinking of someone?"

I shot a glance to Frisk, shuffling more and, grabbing the bottle, bolted, hiding behind a tree.

"Gotcha.' Sans said, chuckling.

I eeped in surprise, him appearing behind me.

"You okay?" Frisk called, not being able to see me to know if I could see her sign.

I went back, nodding, clutching her and hiding the ketchup bottle in a baggy sleeve.

"What happened?" she signed.

"Nothing, just surprised me." I signed back. "Let's go."

"Hey, could ya do me a favor?" Sans asked us.

"What?" I signed, turning around, us having been about to leave the area.

"Solve my bro's puzzles.' Sans said.

"Okay." I signed.

* * *

I didn't even remember the puzzles and they were fairly easy, us quickly getting to Snowdin. "Hey, Frisk, your turn to guess my gender." I signed, having remembered what I was cut off from signing earlier.

"Uhh" Frisk signed, thinking. "Girl?"

"Nope." I signed, smirking.

"Boy?" She signed next.

"Nooope." I signed, smiling widely.

"Both." she signed.

"Yep, non binary." I signed back, giggling.

"Cheater." Frisk signed.

I stuck my tongue out at her, giggling.

"So" she signed. "What should we do now? We're almost out of Snowidn."

"Explore more?" I signed, before I shivered. "After we warm up."

"Sure.' Frisk signed before getting a strange look on her face.

"You okay?" I signed worriedly.

"Y-yeah." she signed painfully. She dropped to her knees, a familiar presence felt by me.

"F-frisk?" I stuttered, voice sounding like it wasn't used much at all, very hoarse and low.

" **Not anymore, kid."** came the demonic voice. Had familiarity not hit me, I'd be terrified at this point.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring, though it wasn't very effective with my hoarse voice and six year old form.

" **Call me Chara."** the voice said. " **I'm taking over her body once again to gain power."**

"I didn't think I'd have to do this so early." I started, closing my left eye and taking off my sunglasses, putting them in my pocket. "But it seems I have no choice."

" **Listen, kid."** Chara said, grinning. " **I'm just gonna give you one chance to run. I've got plans and you're not gonna ruin 'em."**

My right eye engulfed in flame, a small black streak in the white flame, my angel wing shooting out from my back, my halo appearing over the right side of my head. " _Guess this angle needs to deal with a demon._ " I mumbled, right hand engulfing in a similar flame as my eye.

" **You've got no idea what you're messing with."** Chara said, a powerful dark aura exploding off of her.

I launched my flames at her, levitating.

She dodged, shooting some of her own at me.

I thrust my hand up, making a white flame wall appear and absorb her flames, floating over the wall and surrounding her in others, shooting more waves of holy fire at her.

She teleported behind me, shooting fire at my back.

I blocked it with my wing, hissing in pain, grabbing her SOUL with white magic and keeping her still as I shot her with more flame.

She screamed, shooting more fire at me.

I formed a white barrier, blocking it and smasher her into the ground, restraining her there and walking towards here. " _Let Frisk go!_ " I commanded.

" **NO!"** Chara shouted. " **I'm not gonna let her go! Not until I finish with this world!"**

I put my hand on her head, letting my white flames burn the demon but leave Frisk unharmed. " _Let. Her. Go._ " I growled.

" **N-no.'** Chara said, enduring the pain.

" _Do it before I leave you a body-less SOUL floating in the void_." I threatened.

" **No.'** she growled. " **I have too much to fight for."**

" _What are you fighting for?_ " I asked, stopping the burning but still restraining her.

" **You wouldn't understand."** Chara said, shaking her head and looking away.

" _Try me._ " I said, letting her see how broken I was inside from my right eye.

" **I"** Chara said. " **I have to bring back someone."**

" _Who? I might be able to help_." I told her.

" **A-Asriel."** Chara said.

I set her free, powering down and putting my sunglasses back on. "Bring his husk to me, and I will set him free." I signed cryptically.

" **Monsters don't make husks, you idiot."** Chara said. " **They turn to dust."**

"You've seen his husk before, in the form of a flower." I signed.

" **That was him?"** Chara asked.

I nodded, shivering slightly. "Yeah, I'll be at the skelebros house, come get me when you find him and _don't kill anyone_." I signed, shivering as I went there, bringing out the ketchup bottle and drinking from it as I left.

Chara vanished, returning with the struggling Flowey.

"Back already?" I signed. "I'll make this quick then." I continued, shooting my right hand forward, a monster SOUL entering the flower, causing it to glow as it shifted.

"Wh-what happened?" Asriel asked, returning to normal.

" **A-Asriel."** Chara said, hugging him.

"Hey, Chara, look what I have." I signed, a body she could inhabit next to me, it looking exactly like her own.

" **What is that?"** she asked.

"A body for you so Frisk can have her own." I signed, putting the ketchup bottle away.

" **Th-thanks."** Chara said, entering said body.

"Ah." she said, stretching. "It feels so good not to share with her. Space hog."

"Your welcome… I'm going to go now." I signed, walking away from the three, scared of how Frisk would react to all this.

"Y-you're back." she said. "And n-not in my body."

"Yeah." Chara said. "And, back to normal."

I hid behind a bush nearby, sighing.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?" Sans asked, sitting next to me.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" I signed, not looking at him at all.

"Yeah." Sans said. "So, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how she'll react, she was scared of another form I was in earlier, so I changed into this one, but… the wing and eye isn't exactly different from that ones and… I don't want her to be afraid of me." I signed, tears entering my eyes.

"Kid" Sans said. "That kid's pretty much fearless. I doubt an eye and wing thing is gonna scare her. I mean, keep 'em in if you wanna pass for human, but, I doubt it."

"But she practically ran behind Toriel when she saw me before." I signed, sobbing lightly.

"Well" Sans said. "She's not scared of your human form. I'm sure even if it has wings and different eyes, she won't be scared of it."

"But _I'm_ scared of how she'll react." I signed, sobbing still.

"Kid." Sans said. "Are you sure you're scared of how she'll react to your form? Or are you scared of what'll happen when ya confess to her?"

"Honestly? Both." I signed.

"I'll bet I can guess which one's more." Sans said.

I stayed silent, curling up.

"I figured so." Sans said.

"I wish I was braver… I can't believe I'm letting myself be this scared." I signed.

"Well" Sans said. "You gotta take a deep breath and go for it. The confession, not so quickly the form. Let her get to know ya first."

"I'm no good at this stuff." I signed.

"Well" Sans said. "First hang around her a while. Then go for it."

I took a deep breath, standing up and turning to the group that strangely didn't move… or did anything else. "Did you freeze time for this chat?" I signed.

"Yeah." Sans said. "Helps with making it private."

"Thanks." I signed, taking a quick swig of my ketchup bottle… only for it to be empty. "Uh… any more?" I signed, sheepishly.

"Here ya go." Sans said, tossing me one.

"Thanks." I signed, taking a swig and putting it in my sleeve. "If you'd…" I signed, gesturing with my head to the frozen area in front of us.

"Yeah." Sans said, resuming time.

I walked over the the group nervously, dragging my feet.

"You look nervous.' Frisk signed.

"It's nothing." I signed in a rush, inwardly relieved she wasn't asking about my wing or eye.

"Really?" Frisk signed.

"Yeah." I signed, relaxing slightly.

"Well" Frisk signed, smiling. "Thanks for helping Chara and Asriel."

She pet me, smiling at me.

I purred, leaning into the petting, getting a dazed look on my face.

"That's cute.' Frisk signed, picking me up and hugging me.

I flushed a deep red, embarrassed.

"Hmm.' Chara said, thinking.

"What?" Asriel asked.

"Someone's got a crush.' Chara said, singsongy

I only blushed more, burying my face in Frisks shoulder.

"Chara.' Asriel said. "Don't tease Rindie. Wait till she confesses first."

Now it was Frisk's turn to blush.

I didn't see this, face still buried in Frisks shoulder, my Sunglasses falling off and making me close my eyes and reach for them frantically.

"Here you go.' Frisk said, handing them to me.

I took them, quickly putting them on my face and opening my eyes. "Thanks." I signed.

"Welcome." she signed back.

I hugged her back then, blushing.

She hugged me back.

"Well, I'm bored.' Chara said. "Let's go have fun."

"We could explore the rest of the Underground." I suggested, signing after I finished the hug, still blushing so I didn't look at Frisks face.

"Sounds fun." Chara said. "Let's go."

Nervously, I held a hand out to Frisk, still not looking at her face.

Frisk took it, the two of us walking together.

"Aawwww" Asriel and Chara said.

I blushed, going closer to Frisk and burying my face in her arm.

"So much blackmail." Chara said, grinning.

I made some snow harden and rise up a little, tripping them.

"Ow!" Chara exclaimed. "What was that?!"

I giggled softly into Frisks arm, making her know it was me but making sure Chara didn't hear.

"Nice." Frisk whispered.

I smiled, stepping back and blushing at the praise, smiling up at her as we continued walking.

"So" Chara said. "What's the next stop?"

"Waterfall." I signed one handed, refusing to let go of Frisks.

"Cool." Chara said. "Let's do it."

* * *

We had just avoided Undyne by Monster Kid coming at the perfect time, again, when we saw her suddenly ahead of us, on top of what looked like a small mountain underground.

"There's a story to be told about us.' Undyne said.

"We already know it." Chara said.

"It's on the wall a couple rooms back." I signed, once she turned to look at us.

"Oh, really?" Undyne asked. "Well, whatever! I'm gonna take you out!"

"Sorry, not interested." I signed with one hand, snickering, holding Frisks tighter.

"Fine then!" Undyne shouted, jumping down. "I'll fight you."

In response I raised the earth around her, trapping her.

"Good.' she said. "No cowards."

"Let's go while she's stuck." I signed, smirking.

"Right.' they all said, us entering the cave.

Undyne broke out, chasing us.

I pulled Frisk forward, Chara and Asriel ahead of us due to being faster, noticing Undyne was about to catch up I sighed, pushing Frisk forward and turning around to face the fish monster.

"I'm gonna get you, punk!" she shouted.

She rushed for me, attacking me.

I casually dodged it, kicking her back.

She summoned a wall of spears, throwing them at me.

I grabbed one, using it to deflect the others, grabbing a second and throwing both back at her.

She dodged, doing the same thing again.

I simply repeated my actions, this time going fast enough to grab four extra and throw them all at her.

She dodged three, the fourth hitting her and causing damage.

I took the chance, running forward and, making a sword appear made out of gray magic, stabbed it into her stomach, kicking off her chest and doing a backflip, the sword dissolving.

"How did you-" Undyne asked, coughing up blood and passing out.

I sent healing magic at her and ran away, to catch up with the others.

"Where'd ya go?" Chara asked, eating a bar of chocolate. "We were waitin' for ya."

"Stalled Undyne, let's hurry." I signed, taking Frisks hand again.

"Right." they said, us heading into Hotland.

I brought out my ketchup bottle on the way, drinking some as we walked.

"So" Chara asked. "Where should we head next?"

"We could use As to get past those guards and go straight to the king." I singed.

"That could work." Asriel said. "Let's do it."

We walked up to the guards, Asriel in the front of the group/

"Halt.' the guards said. "You can-"

They caught sight of Asriel, getting shocked expressions on their faces.

"Can we go see my dad?" Asriel asked.

"S-sure, prince Asriel." the guards said, then noticing Chara. "P-princess"

"Don't call me princess." Chara growled, crossing her arms. "You know I hate that."

"R-right.' the guards said. "This way."

"Well, that was simple… oh I forgot, you guys go ahead, I'll be right back." I signed, letting Frisks hand go and putting my own in my pocket, turning around and heading towards the lab.

I kicked the door in, going inside and walking over to the 'bathroom' door.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Alphys asked, coming into the room.

Closing my left eye, I put my sunglasses away, allowing my wing and halo to form as my right eye engulfed in it's flames, kicking the elevator door in and stepping in, pressing the button to go down.

"St-stop!" Alphys said. "Y-you can't do that."

I simply waved, still drinking my ketchup as the elevator lowered.

Alphys rushed out, eventually returning with the group.

"And, he's where you say?" Chara asked.

"I-in there." Alphys said, pointing. They followed me down.

When they found me I was blasting one of the fused monsters with green tinted white fire.

"What are you doing?" Chara asked.

"Watch." I signed with my left hand, the fused monster separating into many different monsters.

"Woah.' Asriel said. "Cool."

"Yeah." Frisk signed.

I continued forward, blasting the monsters here with fire, healing them all.

"What happened down here?" Frisk signed.

"Read the wall messages." I signed back, blasting the last monster.

They did, shocked.

"So that's why she never let us use her bathroom." Asriel said.

"Well, now to the king, attempt two." I signed, putting my sunglasses on and powering down.

"Yep." Frisk signed.

We used the elevator I didn't kick the doors in to get back up, it putting us right where it did in the game.

"Huh… shortcut." I signed, taking Frisks hand and smiling up at her with a light blush.

"Yep." she signed back. "Nice job finding it."

I blushed more at the praise, looking down and shuffling.

"Onward, lovebirds." Chara said, walking ahead of us.

I blushed more at this, hiding my face in the arm of Frisks sweater.

We walked into the throne room, seeing Asgore there.

"Oh, hello. "He said without turning around. "Just give me a second and I'll be finished with these flowers."

"Two hundred G says he doesn't notice you two." I signed to Asriel and Chara.

"Too bad neither of us have any." Chara said.

"Then get me ketchup." I signed back.

"K." they said.

Asgore turned around, looking at me and Frisk.

"Hello.' he said. "I suppose you're here to leave."

I just shrugged, making sure my ketchup was in my sleeve.

"So" Asgore said, sighing. "Come this way then."

We followed him, him doing his little speech all the way to the room before the barrier. "You two stay here, we got this." I signed to Asirel and Chara.

"Okay." they said, shrugging.

Me and Frisk entered the next room, assuring Asgore we were ready.

Asgore summoned a spear and charged at us.

I dodged, letting go of Frisks hand… her getting stabbed through the stomache, causing me to widen my eyes.

"Rindie." she said, coughing up blood. "Run."

I shook my head, healing her and sending her out of the room, blocking the door with a raised wall of earth, turning to the king as I took my sunglasses off, pure HATE in my eyes.

"That's not natural." Asgore said, surprised. "What are you?"

"I've only shown my more… angelic side so far, but, just because you've made me mad… you get to see my _**demon**_." I growled out, closing my right eye, my left engulfed in black flames with a white streak in it, my horn appearing on the left side of my head as my left hand got claws and my demon wing came out of the left side of my back.

"This isn't human." Asgore said.

" **Who ever said I was human?** " I asked, sending black fire at him.

He blocked, shooting his own fireballs.

I swatted them to the side with my wing, making flames of black fire appear around him.

He put up a shield of fire.

I laughed, breaking his pitiful shield with a slash of my claws, also striking him and taking off half of his HP.

"Kid." Chara said, grabbing my shoulder. "Hold on."

" **What?** " I growled, turning to her.

"You're scaring her." She said, pointing to Frisk.

I turned to Frisk, seeing her scared and immediately cutting off my demonic powers, wing claw and horn disappearing as my flaming eye dissipated, me quickly putting my sunglasses on and taking a couple steps towards her, reaching out to her.

She backed away slowly, curling into a ball.

I lowered my hand, a hurt look coming across my face as I slumped, black and white tears running down my face as I turned and pulled the SOULs to me, absorbing them and running straight through the barrier, breaking it and running to the cliff outside and sitting there.

After a few minutes, Frisk came out, sitting next to me.

"H-hey." I said, hoarsely, voice almost inaudible, not looking at her as I continued crying.

"Hey." She said.

"S-so, a-about w-w-what happened…" I started, before sobbing.

"It's okay." she said. "I know you did it for a noble reason."

"Thanks.' she said, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

I blushed beet red at this, squirming slightly before I leaned into her hug, sighing as tears continued to run down my face anyway.

"Don't cry.' she said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was afraid you wouldn't wanna be around me anymore." I told her in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't worry." she said, holding me close. "I'd never do that. You meant well. Besides, I feel like something's right when we're together."

I blushed more at this, smile and scooting closer.

She rested her head on me, smiling.

I somehow managed to blush even more, sighing happily.

"Hey, lovebirds.' Chara said. "Get a room later. We're gonna gather the monsters together and have a meeting on where we should go."

I blushed a darker red, hiding my face in Frisks chest.

"Ready to go?" she asked, her face red as well.

I nodded into her chest, not moving.

She picked me up, carrying me over to where they were meeting.

"Well" Asgore said. "It seems everyone is accounted for. Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do from here?"

"Maybe visit the mayor of the nearby city?" I signed.

"That sounds like a great idea." Asgore said. "Let's do it."

"We should probably sneak our way there, just in case." I signed.

"Good idea.' Asgore said. We began to sneak our way there, waiting while Asgore asked for volunteers on who would go with him as representatives.

"I probably shouldn't I'm six." I signed, sighing.

"I don't wanna either." Chara said. "Sounds boring."

"Hmm." Asgore said. "Well, Toriel and I will go and any others that want to come. But, no more than a group of four."

Several other monsters went with Asgore and Toriel.

"So" Chara said, her, me, Frisk, and Asriel gathered together. "What should we do to kill time?"

"I dunno, tag?" I signed.

"Sounds fun." Asriel said. "Who's it?"

"You!" Chara said, pushing Asriel over, grinning.

"Hey!" Asriel shouted, running after Chara.

"And now we get to stand here until Asriel figures out we were right next to him." I signed to Frisk, giggling.

"I think he's going for payback." Frisk said, giggling.

"Well, that just means I get to hug you more." I signed, blushing as I hugged her.

"Yeah" Frisk said, hugging me back. "Me too."

I looked up at her, only being up to her chest, blushing as I smiled at her. "Um… you don't mind how my eyes look, right?" I signed.

"Nah." She said. "It's pretty cool."

I blushed at the compliment, taking off my sunglass and sub-spacing them, beaming up at her.

She smiled back, hugging me close.

I rubbed my head against her chest, nuzzling it, smiling.

She scratched me on the head, smiling.

I purred, continuing to nuzzle her chest, smiling wider and hugging her tighter.

She giggled, continuing to scratch me.

"Meow." I let out, not noticing, continuing to purr as I nuzzled her chest.

Frisk stifled a giggle, still scratching me.

"Meeeoooooow." I said, purring louder as she got a particularly good spot, a dazed happy look on my face.

"You're definitely a cute kid." Frisk said, giggling.

"Mmmmeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooow." I mewled, purring louder, nuzzling her still.

She would have continued, were it not for Chara and Asriel running through and crashing into us, sending all of us to the ground.

I got tears in my eyes, having hit my head harshly, starting to sob as black tears entered my left eye and white tears entered my right.

"Oh, don't cry." Frisk said, holding me and scratching me.

I hissed as she scratched the back of my head, aggravating the wound and making me sob more.

"Hush." she said, kissing my forehead and shifting to rubbing gently.

I blushed at this, slowly calming down and leaning into her hold, hugging her back and burying my face into her chest.

"It's okay." Frisk said. "I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah.' Chara said. "Sorry, kid."

I didn't answer, just leaning into Frisk more and trying to calm myself down by focusing on the pleasure from Frisk rubbing me.

"Kid sure loves rubbing." Chara said.

I stuck my tongue out at her, purring as the pleasure overclouded the pain, idly healing the back of my head now that I could focus enough to.

Frisk continued, kissing my forehead.

I blushed beet red at this, burying my face again into her sweater to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, my children." Toriel said, coming over to us. "We have a house for us. I think it is time for you to take a nap for rest."

"Okay." I signed.

Toriel walked with us, taking us to the house.

We were all lead two rooms, one for As and Chara and one for me and Frisk, me sleeping with my head on her chest as she hugged me, smiling as I soon fell asleep.

A/N: Let's hope that Rindie get's a happy ending this time around, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling incredibly comfortable, purring and nuzzling whatever it was that I was on and getting ready to fall back asleep.

Frisk was sleeping too. In fact, she was sleeping under me.

I blushed when I realised this, before deciding that nobody probably saw anyway, falling back asleep.

Frisk's arms wrapped around me, holding me.

I smiled with a deeper blush at this, purring.

Frisk curled around me in her sleep, holding me.

I blushed even more at this, glad noone was there to see this.

"Aawwww.' Chara and Asriel said teasingly, having been there watching.

I eeped in surprise, burying my face in one of Frisks arms to hide my red face.

Frisk woke up, looking around and seeing me.

"You okay?" she asked me.

I nodded, hugging her arm since I had my back to her and couldn't hug anything else.

"Okay." she said. "I'm hungry."

"But I wanna lay on your chest more." I signed, blushing deeper.

"Okay." she said. "Chara, can you guys grab me and Rindie food?"

"Sure." Chara said, her and Asriel snickering as they left.

I blushed more at the snickering, squirming a little.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"I'm embarrassed." I signed, not looking away from her arm.

"Why?" she asked

"Cause they saw us like this and keep teasing us." I singed.

"Why were they doing that?" she asked.

"I dunno." I signed.

"Really?" she asked. "Usually people have a reason to tease."

"I don't know, maybe their just being mean." I signed nervously.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Well, they don't mean any real harm. They're just poking fun."

"So, what do you think they'll get us?" I signed.

"Dunno.' Frisk said.

I rested my head on her chest again, nuzzling her. "More pets?" I signed.

"Sure.' Frisk said, giggling as she petted me more.

I purred loudly, smiling as I nuzzled her chest.

Frisk giggled, increasing them.

I purred louder, rubbing against her like a cat, letting out a 'meow' every now and then.

"So cute." she said, giggling more.

"Meeoooow." I said, purring loudly as I continued.

Frisk then hugged me, nuzzling me.

I blushed, her stopping her pets to do so, nuzzling her back with my face beet red.

"Why is your face red?" she asked.

"Dunno." I signed hastily, nervous.

"Okay." Frisk said. "So, if I tickle you, you still wouldn't know?"

"No." I signed, trying to get away.

"Really"? Frisk asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes really." I signed, struggles increasing.

"Okay.' Frisk said, continuing to pet me.

I purred, dazed look returning as I relaxing, rubbing my head on her chest and looking up at her, an adorable expression on my face.

"Food!" Chara said, entering with pie for Frisk and me, chocolate for herself.

I made her chocolate disappear after grabbing the pie, snuggling back into Frisks hold.

"What the?" she asked, looking for her chocolate.

I giggled silently to Frisk, handing her her piece of pie.

"Thanks." she said.

I made the chocolate appear in Asriels shirt, starting to eat my pie slice.

"I smell my chocolate." Chara said, looking around.

I pointed at Asriels shirt, giving Chara a hint.

Chara tackled him, wrestling him until she ripped the chocolate out of his shirt.

I giggled at this as I finished my pie, amused.

"Did you do that?" Frisk asked, getting a little upset.

I nodded nervously, looking up at her adorably.

"Well" She said, giggling. "It was kinda funny."

I smiled, nuzzling her chest.

She scratched me behind my ears.

I purred loudly, meowing loudly and leaning back into the scratches.

"Kid's part cat." Chara said, munching on her chocolate.

I meowed, not paying attention to her and focusing on the scratches.

"You sure like being scratched." Frisk said.

I meowed again, purring in agreement.

"Wow." Chara said. "Kid like you. I guess it's fate."

Frisk shrugged, continuing.

I meowed, purring so loud she could feel vibrations coming from me.

"Wow." Frisk said. "I think I better stop before I overload you."

"Awwww." I said disappointedly, slumping.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "I'll give you more later.'

"Okay." I signed, hugging her.

She hugged me back, holding me.

"Aaaawwww.' Asriel and Chara said.

I blushed, forgetting that they were here, burying my head in her chest to hide my embarrassment.

"We should do something.' Chara said. "We'll be bored if we just stay in here all day."

"Tag again?" I signed.

"Sure.' Chara said. "Let's go."

"You're it!" I signed as I tagged her, running off.

"I'll get you!" she shouted, running after me.

I ran away, laughing silently, running up a wall.

"Where'd he go?" Chara asked Frisk, who ran up too.

Frisk shrugged, the two of them looking for me.

I giggled, watching them from above, very amused.

"Is that him up there?" Chara asked, pointing.

"I think so." Frisk said.

"Um… I just realised, I can't get down." I signed, making a outcropping appear for me to sit on.

"I'll catch you.' Frisk said. "Jump."

I shook my head no, backing up on the ledge I had made for myself.

"I promise." Frisk said, holding her arms out.

I shook my head again, shaking.

"Please." Frisk said, putting on some adorable eyes. "You'll get hurt up there."

It didn't work, my eyes closed as I curled up and shook.

"I'll get you then." Frisk said. "You want that?"

I nodded, not moving otherwise.

Frisk began to climb up the wall, coming and taking me into a hug.

I clutched onto her, burying my face into her stomach and not looking down, shaking.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, holding me. "It'll be okay."

"Get me down please." I signed, clutching her with one hand.

"Okay." She said, climbing carefully down, holding me.

"Thank you." I signed, relaxing slightly, but still holding onto her.

"You're welcome." she said.

"That's nice." Chara said. "Now, TAG!"

Chara took off, running

I grinned, tagging Frisk and running after Chara.

Frisk ran after me, seeing Asriel and tagging him.

I laughed silently, hiding in a large plant.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and hugged.

I yelped in surprise, struggling against whoever was hugging me.

"You're it.' Frisk said, giggling.

I hugged her back, refusing to let go. "No, you're it." I whispered hoarsely.

"No, you're it." she said, touching me.

"No, you are!" I said in my hoarse voice, tapping her nose.

"No, you are." she said, kissing my forehead.

I blushed deep red at this, squirming in place and looking down.

"You're red again." Frisk said, giggling.

"He's in looooooooooooove.' Chara and Asriel said, teasingly.

I blushed even more at this, squirming more and covering my face with my hands.

"Don't try to deny it." Chara said, grinning.

I just blushed more, squirming more, whimpering lightly.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "They're just messing with you.'

I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her chest again, face redder than her SOUL.

"Kid's blushing." Chara said. "I guess I'm right."

I buried my face more into her chest as a response, my face somehow even redder, whimpering slightly.

"I think that's enough for now.' Frisk said. "Any redder and blood'll come out.'

"Man" Chara said. "I promise you if I found someone, I wouldn't be half that embarrassed about it."

I got an evil idea then, making a certain person I knew this Chara would fall for appear.

"H-hello?" A voice hesitantly called, catching our attention.

We all turned, looking to see a girl, this world's version of Rara. She had none of her neko features yet, but she was wearing a frilly pink dress and pink slip on shoes, a dark pink headband in her silver hair, her eyes brown, her looking like she was around 12.

Chara blushed, looking at her.

"H-hi." she said, waving.

"What was that?" I signed at Chara, smirking.

"Did you do this?" Frisk whispered into my ear.

"I made her alive, nothing else." I signed to her, smiling as Rara nervously went closer to Chara, a blush on her own face.

"Well" Frisk whispered. "I think you made her a match."

"Maybe." I signed, smirking as Rara started letting off pink flames in her embarrassment when Chara got closer herself.

"How did she get fire magic?" Frisk asked me.

"She's half flame elemental." I signed. "I'm part Flame elemental too, wanna see?"

"Really?" Frisk asked. "Show me."

I took a couple steps back, my body erupting in multiple colored flames, the ones around my body matching my sweaters colors, my skin having black flames on the left, white on the right, and gray in the middle, my hair flames the same color as my own flame, and, just before I did this, I switched out my pants for brown cargo pants, my flames matching them, me adding brown boots that did the same.

"Cooool." Frisk said, amazed.

I giggled, it being echo-y in my flame form. "No, hot." I said, jokingly.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, giggling.

Chara and Rara were still staring at each other, red faced and one of them letting off flames.

I giggled as I wrapped myself around Frisk, making sure I didn't harm her.

"We're gonna make fun of them aren't we?" Frisk asked.

"Yep." I said in my echo-y flame voice.

"Nice.' she said, grinning

"Hey, lovebirds, you okay over there!" I shouted to them, voice echoing.

They turned redder, Rara shooting flames at me.

I simply absorbed them, gaining brief pink flickers through me, before they vanished.

"We should let them be alone for a bit." Frisk said, giggling.

"Can we go lay down and you scratch me to sleep?" I asked, still in fire form.

"Sure.' Frisk said, giggling.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, going back to normal form, showing that I did actually change my clothes, grabbing Frisks hand and dragging her to our room.

She hugged me, scratching me.

I purred, rubbing my face against her chest as she lay down, me on top of her, getting sleepy.

"Night.' she said, kissing my forehead.

I blushed, mumbled a hoarse 'night' back as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, my children." Toriel said, shaking me and Frisk awake.

"I don't wanna wake up." I signed slowly and tiredly, snuggling into Frisk.

"It's time for school." Toriel said, shaking me again.

I sighed, getting up slowly, stretching.

Frisk turned over, going back to sleep.

I sighed, tapping her and sending a mild zap through her.

She jolted awake, eyes wide and looking around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Toriels making us go to school." I signed to her.

"Oh." Frisk said. "Well, let's go. Wake up the lovebirds if they're not already awake."

"Okay." I signed, going to their room and seeing something very interesting, I ran back and dragged Frisk to their room.

"What?" Frisk asked.

I simply pointed at them, Rara on top of Chara, Chara holding her lonvingly.

"Awww." Frisk whispered. "So cute."

"Wanna pour this on them?" I signed, making a bucket of water appear.

"Not yet." Frisk said. "Let's let them have this one."

"But don't we need to wake them up for Toriel?" I signed.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Well, we could save it for when we're leaving the house."

"Okay." I signed, holding a hand out.

"How do we wake 'em up now?" Frisk asked. "Maybe you could do that shock thing.'

I grinned, sending a shock to the two.

They jolted awake, landing on the floor.

I giggled, quickly making the bucket vanish and taking Frisk to the kitchen so we could get breakfast.

They came in a few minutes later.

"Good morning." I signed from Frisks lap, bouncing in place.

"Sup." Chara said, sitting down, Rara sitting on her lap.

"The ceiling." I signed cheekily, giggling.

"Whatever." Chara said. "So, I guess we have to go to school then."

"This shall be boring!" I signed dramatically.

"Yep." Chara said.

We ate our breakfasts, heading out the door to wait for Toriel to show us where to go.

"It's that way." she said, pointing. "I'll be along later due to my teaching job."

"Okay." I signed, still holding Frisks hand, clutching to her nervously.

She hugged me close, us walking toward the school, Chara and Rara walking together.

As we walked, I threw on my sunglasses.

Several older kids walked up to us, some saying hi and others beginning to make fun of my hair.

Chara subtly tripped one, us walking on.

I brought myself closer to Frisk, an upset look on my face.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "They're just idiots.'

"Most humans are." I signed sadly.

"Yep." Chara said. "Well, let's go to class. I want to sleep."

"I'll join you." Frisk said. "Sounds like a good idea."

"I don't have any classes with you guys, I'm scared." I signed, shaking.

"Ditch." Chara said. "S'what I'd do."

"Last resort." I signed, walking off to my class. Toriel had set me up in first grade, me sitting all the way in the back corner when I got to the classroom.

"Is everyone ready?" the teacher asked us.

I nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Good.' the teacher said, beginning class.

* * *

I got to my second class before someone finally decided to pick on me.

They made fun of my hair, like the others. However, since they were my age, it hurt a lot less than an older kid.

I still shook as they did, covering my eyes and curling up in my seat, closing my eyes.

At that moment, I was picked up by my sweater.

"Let's go, kid." Chara said. "We're having a group ditch. Let's roll."

I quickly wrapped my arms around her arm, hiding behind her as we left the room.

"Where ya wanna go?" Chara asked. "We're gonna hit a restaurant or something."

"I don't care, I just wanna get away from them." I signed, whimpering slightly.

"Alright." Chara said, tossing me onto Frisk and picking up Rara.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Frisks waist, burying my head into her chest, still shaking.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"More bullies." I signed.

"Oh." Frisk said. "I'm so sorry. Well, we're gonna go have some fun now."

"Okay." I signed, not moving.

"Where you wanna go?" Frisk asked.

"Away." I signed, burying my face deeper into her sweater.

"How about Grillby's new place?" Chara asked.

"Okay." I signed.

We went there, sitting down.

For some reason, me and Rara went into our flame forms, her's being pink where her clothes were and silver pretty much everywhere else.

"Why're you in that form?" Chara asked, confused.

"We dunno." Me and Rara said in unison, voices echoing.

"And, what would you like?" Grillby asked, coming over and taking our orders.

"Fries please." I said.

"Can I have some Fish?" Rara asked.

"Chocolate." Chara said.

"Pie.' Frisk said.

Grillby nodded, heading back into the kitchen.

"We ordered nothing alike at all." I said, giggling.

"Well" Frisk said. "We're different."

"You sounded like a portal turret there." I told her, giggling, voice echoing.

"Huh.' Frisk said. "Cool."

"There aren't a lot of humans here." I commented idly.

"Mostly monsters eat here.' Chara said.

"I don't think I even see any other humans besides you two." I added.

"Oh well." Chara said. "More for us."

The waitress came out with our food.

"Here ya go." she said. She placed our food down and walked back into the kitchen. An unknown sense of familiarity hit me, but I pushed it away.

"For some reason I feel like I should know her." I muttered.

"Like the feeling that I should know you?" Frisk asked.

"I dunno… gimme a second." I murmured, closing my eyes and going into my omniscience to find out why.

"Found anything?" Frisk asked.

"Y-yeah, l-l-let's not talk about it." I said, flames noticeably dimmer as I slumped.

"Okay." Frisk said. "How's your food?"

"Good." I said, flames slightly brighter as I ate the fries.

"Mine too." Frisk said.

"Ours too." Chara and Rara said.

"Um" Grillby said, walking over to us. "This may seem like a strange question, but can I see you two in the back?"

"Sure." I said, shrugging, getting up as Rara did the same, him leading us to the back.

"I can't place it" He said. "But, there's something very familiar about you two."

"Well, how do you feel you should know us?" Rara asked.

"I'm not sure.' Grillby said. "Was wondering if you two did."

"Maybe like a parent, we are both part flame elemental." I suggested.

"Hmm." Grillby said. "I guess that makes sense. Well, from one flame elemental to another, good luck."

"Well we don't really have parents, I don't think either of us would mind." I said, Rara nodding in agreement.

"Yeah.' Grillby said. "Well, have fun with your friends."

"I was saying if you wanted to adopt us or something…" I trailed off, rubbing my foot into the floor, looking nervous.

"Hmm" Grillby said, thinking. "I guess that would-"

Suddenly, there was a robber. I felt like I'd experienced this quite a few times before.

Me and Rara went to the front of the store, but that startled the robber, him quickly shooting us both in the shoulder, making us fall and cry out in pain.

Grillby put fire magic into us, healing us. We quickly ran behind him, poking out from behind his legs, me shivering in fear more than Rara cause I was younger.

Grillby shot the robber with flame magic, burning him.

"There will be no guns in this bar!" he said, burning him more as he ran away.

Me and Rara hugged his legs, looking exactly like a family without the mom would look in this situation.

"You're welcome." he said, ruffling our hair.

"About that adoption thing." I said, quiet enough for only him to hear.

"That's part of what those flames I put into you were." Grillby said, chuckling.

We checked, and Rara had a orange flame in the back of her neck, me having one in the center of my forehead, us both getting overjoyed expressions on our faces and hugging him tighter, burying our faces in his leg/lower torso.

"You're welcome." he said. "Now, go have fun with your friends."

"Yes Dad." We both said, running back to Frisk and Chara.

"So" Chara said, munching on chocolate. "How was school?"

"It sucked." I said, slumping. "You know why."

"Kinda boring." Rara said.

"Yep.' Chara said. "Same here. Let's hit the mall or something."

"Sure." I said, finishing my fries.

"I'm in." Frisk said.

"Me too." Rara said.

* * *

We arrived at the mall, entering, me and Rara out of our flame forms, leaving a orange flame tattoo where our Dad's flame would be.

"So, where we going?" I signed.

"Wherever looks interesting.' Chara said.

"There's a costume place." I signed, pointing at it.

"Hmm." Chara said, looking at Rara for a second.

"What is it?" I signed, making sure Rara didn't see.

"You like cats?" Chara subtly signed back.

"Considering I seem to act like one a lot, yea." I signed back subtly.

"Think we could turn her into one?" Chara signed.

"Put the costume bits on, I'll do the rest." I signed, smirking mischievously.

"Sweet." Chara signed back.

"Let's go in there." Frisk said, having seen us sign.

"Agreed." I signed, winking.

"Okay." Rara said, completely unaware.

"Well" Chara said. "Let's see what's cool in there."

We looked around, Chara finding Kitty stuff and putting them on Rara.

"There we go." Chara said when she was done.

Now she had cat ears and and a tail, both silver, she had fake paws on her hands and boots that did a similar look for her feet, whiskers on her face, me grinning evily as I snapped my fingers, making all these features real.

"Nice." Chara said, putting an arm around her.

"Meow!" Rara said, obviously annoyed.

Chara grinned, picking her up and kissing her on the forehead.

"M-m-meow." She said, blushing beet red.

"Is she going along with it or is she actually doing that?" Frisk whispered.

"I think she's actually doing that." I signed, giggling.

"So cute." Frisk signed subtly back.

"Hey, I'm the only cute one to you!" I signed back, getting a slightly jealous look on my face.

"Well, you're a different kind of cute.' Frisk said, kissing my cheek.

I immediately blushed, hugging her and hiding my face in her chest.

She hugged back, grinning.

"So" Chara asked Rara. "What now?"

"Meow." Rara said.

Chara grinned, hugging Rara close.

"That's so cute." she said. "And, that's something coming from me."

Rara mewled, nuzzling Chara and pawing at her.

Chara scratched her behind her ears, grinning.

Rara purred, rubbing against Chara and getting a dazed look on her face.

"Looks like I found a weakness." Chara said, grinning.

"Have fun with that weakness." I signed, giggling.

"Oh, I will." Chara said, continuing.

I nuzzled Frisk, telling her that I wanted some scratches too.

She giggled, scratching me.

I purred loudly, smiling and relaxing, passing out in her arms.

They carried their respective people home, laying on our beds and holding us.

At that moment, Grillby walked in, seeing us.

Me and Rara didn't notice, in a daze from being petted.

Grillby cleared his throat, catching our attention.

We looked at him, both blushing so much we erupted into our flame forms, hiding our faces in our respective persons chests.

"I've come to take you two home." he said. "But, I can see you're having fun right now."

"We can always come back tomorrow." I said, getting up, face still red as Rara joined me, us walking over to him and holding our hands out.

"Very well then." Grillby said, chuckling. "I guess the first thing to do is train you how to properly use your flame forms."

"That sounds like fun." Rara said, me nodding in agreement.

"It is." Grillby said, nodding.

We followed him to his back yard, me and Rara standing together and him more off to the side.

"Now" he said, summoning some flames. "Concentrate them to your fingers."

We did so, black and white flames rising from my hands, and and silver from Raras.

"Nice." Grillby said, nodding. "Now, to continue."

* * *

"That was really fun." I said, floating with flames coming out of my feet.

"Yes, it was." Grilby said, nodding. "You two are very good."

"Thanks Dad/Daddy!" We said, beaming at the praise, floating over and hugging him.

"You're welcome." he said, hugging us back.

We yawned, going limp his his arms.

He carried us inside, laying us down on beds.

We fell asleep with smiles on our faces, snuggling under the covers.

* * *

"School time." Grillby said, waking us up.

"Awww." We said, still in flame form, getting up. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes." Grillby said.

"Yay!" We exclaimed, going to the kitchen table.

Grillby set them down in front of us, heading back into the kitchen.

We ate the food, it burning up into nothingness inside us, though we could still taste it… somehow.

"Is it good?" he asked us.

We both beamed at him, me giving him a double thumbs up.

"I'll take that as a yes." Grillby said, nodding. "Well, hurry up. It's time for you to head to school."

We quickly finished, yelling bye to him and meeting Chara and Frisk halfway to school.

"Hey." Frisk said.

I immediately went out of flame form, putting my sunglasses back on and holding her hand, Rara doing similar except for the glasses for Chara.

"Well" Chara said. "Another boring day. Let's head to the building, get counted here, and get out."

"I wanna try to make it through the day." I signed to them.

"Okay." Frisk said. "But, if you have any trouble, you know where we are."

"Okay." I signed, nodding, going to my first class when we got to school.

* * *

I managed to make it all the way to lunch before someone really bad happened.

The bullies from earlier (the older kids, not the first graders) came up and harassed me physically this time, pushing me around, until eventually, they knocked me down and started to kick me, me curling up and sobbing, making sure they didn't see my tears and my sunglasses were still on.

"What's wrong, kid?" one asked. "Does it hurt?"

I continued sobbing, arms over my head, wondering why some humans just had to be such jerks.

Suddenly, I was in a different location. I looked up to see Chara tossing me to Frisk.

I grabbed onto her, crying into her chest and staining her sweater with my tears.

"It's okay." she said, holding me and scratching me.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "Just don't go near those guys for a while or you might get implicated in their assault. Which works fine since they'll be in the hospital for longer than the school year is."

I kept crying, bruises covering me, my sunglasses looking like they were hit a couple times.

"Hush.' Frisk said. "It's over. They'll never hurt you again."

I slowly stopped crying, dry heaving as my eyes went half closed, looking tired.

"Wanna just go home?" Frisk asked.

I nodded into her chest sleepily, passing out.

We went home, respective couples heading to rooms and attempting to go to sleep, until Toriel got there.

"What has happened to you, my child?" Toriel asked me, gasping.

I flinched, burying my face into Frisks chest and shaking.

"What happened, my child?" Toriel asked, pulsing healing magic into me.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it, relaxing slightly as I felt the bruises vanish.

"It's okay, my child." Toriel said. "But, I do want to know whose idea it was to skip school."

"Chara/Chara/Chara." I signed as Frisk and Rara said, us all pointing at her.

"Yo." Chara said, holding up a V sign.

"Figures." Toriel said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for healing me." I signed nervously to Toriel.

"Welcome, my child." she said, exiting the room.

"I don't wanna go back to school, ever." I signed to Frisk.

"I don't blame you." Frisk said. "Well, we can use Chara to help us."

"How?" I signed.

"Well" Frisk said. "Just like normal. She gets us out."

"I'd rather not go at all." I signed. "I can arrange that.' Chara said, grinning.

"Please do." I signed.

"Got it." Charas aid, grinning. "We'll all ditch."

I smiled, nuzzling Frisks chest.

She continued scratching me.

I purred happily, vibrating.

She hugged me close, still scratching.

I purred louder, meowing and vibrating.

Frisk giggled, scratching me. Chara started doing the same to Rara.

We both purred loudly, rubbing against our respective partners and mewling in pleasure, hugging them tightly.

They hugged back, grinning and continuing to scratch, us all falling asleep soon after.

* * *

"Wake up, my children." Toriel said.

"What?" I signed, half asleep, sitting up.

"It's time for school." Toriel said.

I froze at this, shaking my head frantically and shaking.

"What is wrong, my child?" Toriel asked us.

I simply kept shaking, putting my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I buried my face in my knees, still frantically shaking my head no as I trembled.

"What is wrong, my child?" Toriel asked. "Do you wish not to go to school?"

I frantically nodded, still shaking.

"Alright then." Toriel said, nodding. "I won't make you if you do not wish to go that strongly."

"T-t-thank you." I said, voice hoarse and sounding terrible.

'You're welcome." Toriel said.

She left, Frisk continuing her scratches.

I mewled half heartedly, still shaken, making Frisk a little worried.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just shaken." I signed, laying back down on her.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said, kissing my forehead.

I blushed, squirming in her hold.

"What's wrong?" she giggled. "Too much for ya?"

I blushed even more, whimpering in embarrassment.

Frisk giggled more, kissing my forehead gain.

My face was a dark red at this point, squirming as I continued to whimper in embarrassment, hiding my face in her chest.

Frisk giggled, scratching my forehead.

I mewled in embarrassment, relaxing slightly, face still red.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Frisk said.

"You're always cute." I signed nervously, blushing deep red again, mewling in embarrassment.

"Rindie." Frisk said, blushing herself.

I simply mewled, crawling up a little and nuzzling her neck, resting my head in the crook of her neck and purring.

"So cute." Frisk whispered to me.

I simply blushed, giving her a kiss on the cheek and scooting lower, hiding under the covers, face dark red.

She blushed herself, hugging me.

She missed as I scooted away in embarrassment, meowing in fright/embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you want a hug?"

"Sorry, I'm just… flustered." She heard me muffled through the bed, voice still hoarse.

"Why?" Frisk asked, giggling.

"C-cause I k-k-kissed you." Was my, barely audible reply, voice small.

"Oh." Frisk said. "Well, it was very nice."

Somehow she could tell I was blushing even more under the blanket, it getting warmer in the room as flames started to leak off of me.

"Careful." Frisk giggled. "You'll burn the blanket."

"Friiiisk, that's not helping!" I whimpered embarrassedly, coming out of the blanket and hugging her.

"I know." Frisk said, smiling.

I only squirmed more at this, mewling.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked, pulling me up and scratching me more. "You're not usually this squirmy."

I relaxing, purring and mewling louder as I got a dazed look on my face.

"Shh.' Frisk said, giggling. "If you're too loud Toriel'll come back in."

I went quieter, hugging her closer, licking her cheek like a cat.

Frisk responded by kissing my cheek.

I went red, going to kiss her on the cheek… but I slipped, ending up kissing her straight on the lips instead.

Frisk's eyes widened. But, she didn't fight it. Instead, she leaned into it.

My own eyes widened at this, blushing as red as a person could blush and then some, just kinda laying there and accepting the continued kiss.

"Go for it!" Chara shouted, grinning before Rara surprised her with a similar kiss.

I leaned into the kiss, deciding to take her advice, a nervous look on my red face as I did.

Fireworks erupted in my head. I remembered why this Frisk felt so familiar: this was the first universe I'd been in, this the first Frisk… and the first I'd fallen for.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to steady beeping, feeling very confused as I slowly opened my strange eyes.

Frisk was lying on the bed near me. However, she looked older.

"F-frisk, wha-" I started to say, voice horrible and hoarse, barely above a whisper, when I noticed my arms looked… way too thin, my eyes widening and the heart monitor increasing it's beeping.

"Whu-?" Frisk asked, looking around. She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're awake.' she said, hugging me.

"Ow… my everything is weak." I mumbled in my very weak voice.

"You were out for four years." Frisk said, chuckling. "I'm not surprised."

"I don't think I'll be able to walk." I added, looking at legs, them not looking like they could carry a baby around, let alone me.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "You'll get your strength back."

"I-i'm scared, w-what if more of the j-jerk bullies come along? I d-don't think I'd survive." I signed, voice worn out for now, somehow managing to stutter as I did.

"Chara will take care of them." Frisk said. "She should be along soon with Rara."

"I just remembered something." I signed, making two halos appear, one white and glowing, the other black and flaming, me making sure to take any of my own power out of them and put it back in me, leaving the two items at their original strength.

"What are these?" Frisk asked.

"I'll explain when Chara gets back." I signed.

"Okay." Frisk said.

"I'm back." Chara said, holding Rara. "You were wonderful, pet."

"Meow." Rara said, playfully, nuzzling her neck.

"Look who's up." Chara said, looking at me.

I waved, arm barely able to perform the simple action, making me grimace.

"Are you sure you can't heal yourself?" Frisk asked. "At least partially?"

I slowly nodded, tears entering my eyes.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, kissing me on the lips. "We're here for you."

I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't so I just lean as much as I could into the kiss, kissing her back, too upset to be embarrassed. "My healing works on wounds, not a mistreated body." I signed.

"Well" Frisk said. "Your body's thin because you've been unconscious for four years. That not mistreated."

"It counts, unfortunately." I signed. "Now, the halos?"

"Sure." Frisk said. "What do they do?"

"The light one is yours, the dark one is Charas." I signed. "Try them on."

"Okay." Frisk said, putting hers on. She put Chara's on for her (since Chara's hands were kinda full).

I closed my eyes, two bright flashes of lights signifying that the halos were overjoyed to be with their original owners again made me smile, feeling the power the two had now.

"This is pretty cool." Chara said.

"Chara, you should have your old demon powers back, and Frisk, you have angel powers now." I signed.

"Cool." they said.

"You can try the powers out later, for now, could one of you tell the doctor I'm up?" I signed.

"Yeah." Frisk said, doing so.

* * *

They wheeled me out of the hospital.

"I'm surprised they let me out so early." I signed. "They usually don't for people who can't move, I'm barely sitting up here."

"Well" Chara said. "We figured out a way to get you some healing."

"What?" I signed, a hopeful look on my face.

"Monster food." Frisk said.

"That… might work." I signed, stomach grumbling, making me blush. "I'm hungry anyway, apparently."

"Okay." Frisk said.

* * *

We got some monster food at Grillbys.

I ate some, my body glowing as it filled out some, making me look normal, in terms of how I didn't look like I would break any second now anyway.

"Better?" Frisk asked.

"Much." I signed, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her.

"That's great." Frisk said, kissing me.

I blushed deep red, leaning into her and burying my face in her chest.

She hugged me, her and Chara getting up to leave. Me and Rara followed, me attempting to hug her back when we got outside, but I stumbled slightly, making one of my hands grab her butt and me blush a VERY deep red, hand immediately shooting off and me taking a couple steps back.

She looked at me. She then came back and kissed me again, reaching her hand down, grabbing my butt.

I blushed an even deeper red, eeping in surprise, burying my face into her chest and hugged her back, whimpering in embarrassment.

"So cute." Frisk said, touching my nose.

I squirmed at her touch, blushing more. "F-f-frisk!" I exclaimed, voice repaired as well.

"What?" she asked, giggling.

"Y-y-you're embarrassing me." I mumbled, face in her chest, face dark red.

"Am I?" Frisk asked, kissing me again. "I had no idea."

I squirmed in embarrassment, shrinking in on myself slightly. "S-s-stop embarrassing me please." I whispered in a whimper, looking up at her with a adorable expression on my face.

"Alright." Frisk said, giggling. "For now.'

I smiled, standing on the tips of my toes and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you." I said, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome." Frisk said, kissing back.

"Let's go somewhere." I suggested, wrapping my arms around her right one and leaning into her side.

"Where?" Frisk asked.

"I dunno, anywhere's fine as long as I'm with you." I told her, blushing a little.

"I'll think of something." Frisk said, grabbing my butt again.

I blushed more, leaning more into her and hugging her arm more.

"How bout a carnival?" Chara suggested. "You two could get all romantic and stuff. Maybe we could go too, right pet?"

Deciding it'd be better if she could talk, I subtly gave Rara her ability to speak back.

"That's a wonderful idea, mistress." Rara said, wrapping her arms around Charas neck and kissing her deeply.

"Yeah.' Chara said, kissing back. "So, what should we do there first?"

"Whatever you want." Rara said, nuzzling her.

"Alright then." Chara said.

"Let's leave them alone." I suggested to Frisk.

"Okay." Frisk said, giggling.

We went, passing by booths, before I saw a stuffed toy of Frisk at one, making me giggle. "Win me that please." I said, pointing to the toy, blushing a little.

"Okay." Frisk said, trying to get it and succeeding. But, when I reached for it, she held it out of my reach.

"Cmon, gimme it!" I said, jumping up for it and barely not reaching it.

"You gotta ask for it." Frisk said, giggling.

"Please gimme it?" I said, giving her an adorable look.

"Gotta try harder." She said, grinning.

"Please give me the stuffed toy." I said, starting to get an idea of what she was doing.

"I can't hear you." she said, giggling.

"P-please give me the stuffed toy you." I said, blushing and squirming in place a little.

"You're not asking right." Frisk said, grinning a little wider.

"H-how am I supposed to ask?" I asked her, confused.

"You gotta give me something.' Frisk said, giggling.

"P-p-please give me the stuffed you toy." I said, kissing her, face red.

"Okay.' Frisk said, handing me the stuffed toy.

I hugged the toy to my chest, taking Frisks right hand in my left.

"Do you like it?" Frisk asked.

I nodded, smiling at her with a light blush on my face. "This is my lil Frisk now." I told her.

"Cute." Frisk said, picking me up. "You're my little Rindie."

I blushed deep red, smiling at her lovingly. "Let's go on the ferris wheel." I said.

"Okay." she said. We went on the ferris wheel.

I sat in her lap, subtly making the Ferris wheel get stuck when we got to the top.

"Looks like we're here for a bit." Frisk said.

I turned around in her lap, so I was facing her, wrapping my arms around her neck and starting to make out with her nervously.

"You're pretty new at this aren't you?" Frisk asked, laughing.

"S-shut up." I said, blushing and sulking, upset that she laughed at me, tears entering my eyes, scooting away from her.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, scooting over to me and putting an arm around me. "I'll teach you how to do it right."

Frisk kissed me passionately, wrapping her arms around me.

My eyes widened, before I wrapped my arms around her, relaxing into the kiss and closing my eyes, kissing her back.

"You're getting better." Frisk said, kissing me again.

I blushed more, kissing her passionately back, my hands wrapped around her neck.

Frisk then leaned forward, me lying back and her on top of me. I wrapped my legs around her, still kissing her, blushing more at our position.

"Ooh, you like it?" Frisk asked.

I blushed more, nodding, hugging her tighter.

"Me too." she said, kissing more.

"I love you." I said after we broke the kiss, looking at her lovingly, a loving smile on my face.

"I love you too." she said, looking at me the same way.

"You're my big Frisk." I state, hugging her tighter.

"You're my little Rindie." Frisk said, hugging me tighter.

Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel started back up, making me widen my eyes in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked. "It goes around five times."

"Oh yeah." I said, sighing in relief.

"Maybe it'll stop again." Frisk whispered in my ear.

I blushed, smiling. "What happens if it does?" I whispered back, smiling lovingly.

"You'll find out.' Frisk whispered in a tone I hadn't heard before. I blushed even more at her tone for some reason, feeling funny.

"I-i-i can't wait." I whispered back as the ferris wheel got to us being at the top again, me making it stay stuck this time, us kissing the entire time.

"This is perfect." Frisk said when we finally broke the kiss.

"Why's that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We're all alone up here.' She said, a sly grin on her face as she traces a finger over my chest. "Just you and me."

It took me a second, before I blushed dark red, realising what she was talking about.

"I see you know what I mean." Frisk said, gently nibbling on my neck.

I moaned, blushing more. "Y-yeah, didn't expect this so early." I mumbled.

"Well" Frisk said. "I kinda didn't either. But, you sure are eager."

I blushed a little more, squirming slightly. "W-well, I won't exactly turn down the offer." I told her.

"Good." Frisk whispered into my ear. "Because it's not like I was gonna give you a tough choice."

* * *

When we got off the ride, our clothes were ruffled, my sweater wrapped around my waist, having a black t-shirt on that looked like it was thrown on, my pants looking like they were hastily thrown on too, a dopey smile on my face as I leaned into Frisks side and looked up at her lovingly, toy in my subspace.

"Good thing your toy wasn't there to see that." Frisk said, kissing me.

Chara and Rara walked out of the car next to ours, looking to be in a similar state.

"You were wonderful, pet." Chara said, an arm around Rara as she kissed her.

"Thank you Mistress." She said, kissing Chara back as I giggled and kissed Frisk back.

"You're welcome, pet." Chara said, kissing her on the forehead.

She giggled, nuzzling Chara.

Chara scratched her behind her ears, smiling at her.

Rara purred loudly, nuzzling Chara happily and smiling lovingly at her.

Chara continued scratching, looking at her the same way.

She purred loudly, vibrating in her hold.

"You look so cute when you do that." Chara said.

Rara mewled, purring loudly and nuzzling Chara as she vibrated.

"That's pretty cute." Frisk whispered.

"You're cuter." I whispered back, kissing her cheek.

"So are you." Frisk said, kissing me on the lips.

I blushed heavily, leaning into the kiss. "I love you so much." I muttered.

"I love you too.' Frisk said, kissing me harder.

"I kissed harder back, hugging her tightly and moaning softly.

She scratched me on my head, kissing me.

I purred into the kiss, vibrating slightly.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, a lot." I told her, purring as she continued to scratch me. "Maybe we should go somewhere with less people?"

"Home?" Frisk suggested.

"Sure." I said, mewling slightly as she scratched me.

"Alright." Frisk said. "Let's all go home."

"Does that sound good, pet?" Chara asked Rara.

"It sounds puuurrrrfect." Rara said.

"Good.' Chara said, kissing Rara.

* * *

I woke up to someone gasping in shock, squirming from where Frisk was on top of me.

"U-u-uh" came the voice of Alphys.

My eyes widened, me quickly shocking Frisk just enough to wake her.

"Wuh?" she asked sleepily.

"S-s-someone's in the room that's not us." I whispered, face red.

"O-oh.' Frisk whispered, blushing. "At least we're under the covers."

"I'm g-g-glad I'm under _you_ , I have extra cover." I whispered jokingly, nuzzling her chest.

"Well" Frisk said, kissing me. "At least you're making me extra warm."

"Friiiisk, not nooooow!" I whined, blushing more, shooting a glance at the yellow monster still in the doorway.

"Why not?" Frisk asked.

"Alphys still here." I whispered.

"Oh." Frisk said. "It's okay. She's into girls anyway."

I sighed, zapping her again to wake her up all the way.

"What's up, Alphys?' Frisk asked.

"I-I came to check up o-on our S-SOUL bearer." Alphys said.

"Okay, can I get dressed first please?" I asked, face still red.

"S-sure." Alphys said, nodding quickly.

After she left and I closed the door with magic, I threw on some plain underwere, black white and gray socks, brown boots, cargo pants, a black white and gray t-shirt and my sweater.

"Frisk, mind putting my hair back in a ponytail please?" I asked.

"Okay." Frisk said, doing so and then whispering into my ear in that tone that made me feel funny. "I'll enjoy messing it up later."

I blushed, giving her a quick peck on the lips and going out the door, seeing Alphys. "Hey, so what are we doing?" I signed to her.

"J-just checking your vitals and such." Alphys said.

"Cool, Underground or above lab?" I singed.

"In the house." Alphys said. "It's like a simple doctor's check-up."

"Okay, lead the way then." I signed, idly making a ketchup bottle appear and drinking from it.

Alphys led me to the kitchen where she hooked me up to various instruments.

"Odd." Alphys said. "Your vitals are higher than normal. What have you been doing within the last few hours?"

"Ummm." I signed, blushing a deep red. "That's private."

"Alright then." Alphys said, nodding. "Fair enough."

"Is that all?" I signed.

"Yeah." Alphys said. "Everything's alright from here."

"Come on then.' Frisk said, taking my hand. "Let's go 'fix' that ponytail."

I blushed a deeper red, allowing her to lead me back to our room.

"So" Frisk said to me. "I'll let you start this time."

"O-okay." I stuttered, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her passionately.

She returned it, scratching me.

I purred, vibrating as I moved my hands, tugging at the bottom of her shirt, wanting to take it off.

"Ah ah ah." Frisk said, grinning. "Not yet. You haven't earned it yet."

I whimpered slightly, going back to wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her.

"That's better.' Frisk said, giggling as she kissed me more. "You're getting there."

I kissed her more passionately, rubbing her back with my hands.

She continued to scratch me, rubbing my back as well. I purred louder at this, vibrating intensely.

"You're getting close.' Frisk whispered.

I nuzzled her, before kissing her twice as passionately, purring loudly and vibrating more intensely as I rubbed and massaged her back.

She kissed me, scratching in circular motions.

I purred louder at this, getting slightly dazed, vibrations increasing.

"Okay, I think you've earned it." Frisk whispered in my ear.

I reached down, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it above her head, taking it off her.

"Your turn." Frisk said, doing the same to me.

I blushed, smiling as she removed my sweater and shirt, immediately going back to kissing her as soon as she was done.

She kept scratching me, kissing me.

I melted into her arms, the scratching being much more affective on my naked back, mewling and vibrating about twenty times as intensely as I barely managed to remain conscious enough to kiss her back.

"Better cut back." Frisk said, giggling. "Don't want you going unconscious before we're done here."

I blushed, smiling. "Yeah, I have to give you _some_ pleasure to." I said, purring and nuzzling her.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "You do."

"Cause you're my Big Frisk…" I started, looking up at her lovingly.

"And, you're my Little Rindie." she said, looking at me the same way.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later, naked and under Frisk again, me smiling and hugging her, nuzzling her neck as she slept.

She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

I smiled at this, nibbling on her ear teasingly.

She sighed in contentment, holding me tighter.

I giggled, kissing her neck, leaving hickeys and nuzzling her after I was done.

She nuzzled back in her sleep, snoring softly.

"My big Frisk." I whispered into her ear, nibbling it again.

"Little Rindie.' She said, shifting in her sleep.

"Big Frisk." I repeated, licking her ear.

She moaned slightly, leaning into it.

I raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at this, nibbling her ear and licking it at the same time. " _My_ Big Frisk." I whispered seductively.

"Yes.' She muttered, holding me.

"Mine." I said simply, rubbing my leg against her as I continued to nibble and lick her ear.

"Yes." She said, leaning into me.

I smiled, continuing what I was doing, idly making my leg vibrate against her.

"Yes.' She said, sighing in content.

Eventually, I felt my leg get wet, giggling as it did and stopping the licking and nibbling, just holding her now.

She nuzzled against me, kissing me in her sleep.

I kissed her back, sighing happily and snuggling under her.

She relaxed now, wrapping her arms around me.

I moved her so that she was in a spooning position behind me, leaning back into her and hugging one of her arms.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close and nibbling my ear.

I blushed, moaning softly, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Little Rindie." Frisk whispered into my ear.

"I dun wanna." I whined quietly, turning around and nuzzling her chest.

"Wake up.' Frisk said, whispering a little louder. "Or, I'll have to make you wake up."

"But I dun wanna." I whined again, still pretty much asleep, licking her chest and nuzzling it again.

She put a finger on my ribs and dug a little. It hurt, but it wasn't a burning pain.

I yelped, waking up and flinching slightly, her rubbing against a invisible scar I still kept as a reminder.

"You okay?" Frisk asked. "That wasn't supposed to hurt that much. Just wake you up."

"I… have some scars…" I muttered, voice quiet.

"Oh.' she said. "Well, consider your friends as the healing. If you want to talk..."

I took a deep breathe, lowering the illusion and showing her the scars littering my body, not looking at her.

All she did was hold me close, kissing me on my lips.

"Consider me your amnesia." She said softly.

I kissed her back, tears entering my eyes.

She wiped them away.

"No need to cry.' She whispered. "I'm right here."

"They're happy tears, cause you're awesome." I whispered back, new tears entering my eyes as I hugged her back.

"So are you.' she said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled, burying my head in the crook of her neck and sobbing quietly.

"Shh." She said, rubbing my back. "It's okay. You're okay."

"... I think we need a shower." I muttered after a couple minutes.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "We do."

"Let's shower together." I suggested, dry sobbing a little.

"I was going to suggest the same thing." she said, scratching my head.

I smiled, nuzzling her. "Let's go now before we distract ourselves." I mumbled, purring slightly.

"Yeah.' She said, giggling as she picked me up and walked to the shower.

I blushed a deep red as she did, quickly covering my scars with a illusion. "I hope no one sees us." I whispered as she carried me there.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, giggling. "They won't."

No one did, making me sigh in relief when we got to the bathroom, me dropping the scar illusion. "U-um… c-can you w-wash me? I-i a-always mess u-up and a-aggrivate my scars when I do." I asked, stuttered as I blushed a deeper red, shuffling in place from where she let me down.

"Okay.' Frisk said, then whispering into my ear seductively. "But, I can't promise I'll be modest about it."

I blushed an even deeper red, shuffling more. "I don't c-care, as l-long as they're not a-aggravated." I whispered back. "Plus t-they're a little… _sensitive._ "

"Oh, don't worry.' Frisk said, reassuringly. "I won't irritate them. I promise."

"T-t-they're sensitive both ways." I whispered to her, blushing a deeper red.

"Oh?" Frisk said, intrigued. "Well, I guess I'll have to be _extra_ careful not to harm them."

I smiled, blush still on my face, going into the shower and putting it on the perfect temperature.

"This feels nice.' Frisk said as we stepped in.

"Yeah." I mutter, relaxing as the water hit me.

"Well" Frisk said. "That's two good things in one space."

"What's the second?" I asked, tilting my head and looking up at her cutely.

"You." she said, kissing my neck.

I blushed, moaning softly at this, giving Frisk a loving look, putting my back to her. "O-okay, w-w-wash me now please." I said.

"Alright." Frisk said, giggling. She began to wash me, whistling as she did.

I moaned lightly whenever she cleaned one of my scars, her managing to do it _just_ right to make it pleasurable instead of painful, blush a deep red now.

"Am I doing it right?" Frisk asked, her tone both suggestive and declaring that she knew _exactly_ how well she was doing.

"Y-yes." I said, moaning softly, trying not to shuffle in place.

"Good." She whispered into my ear, giggling.

I got even more flustered at this, trying and barely managing to not shuffle in place, mewling slightly in pleasure.

"Almost done.' Frisk said.

I mewled again, leaning back into her.

"You've been very good." she said, kissing me. "And, now I'm done."

I kissed back, smiling. "Thank you Big Frisk." I muttered, hugging her and burying my face in her chest.

"You're welcome, Little Rindie." She said, hugging me back.

I suddenly started sobbing again, breaking down, going limp against her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing." I mumbled, continuing to cry.

"Listen.' Frisk said, gently tilting my chin up so we looked into each other's eyes. "You can tell me anything. I'm right here for you. If you need to tell me anything, I will listen."

"I-it's j-j-just that…" I started, tears entering my eyes.

"What?" Frisk asked, holding me.

"Y-y-y-you're t-t-t-the only r-r-reason I haven't k-k-killed myself." I told her in a whisper, burying my face into her chest again.

Frisk was silent, her eyes wide as the only sound was the water. She held me close, like she never wanted to let go.

"Rindie." She said quietly. "I promise I'll always be here for you."

I simply hugged her close like I never wanted to let go either, sobbing loudly into her chest, the shower washing the tears away as they came.

"It's alright.' Frisk said, scratching my head. "It's alright."

I simply kept crying, bawling my eyes out, eventually going limp in her arms as I passed out.

Frisk turned off the shower, grabbing towels and drying us off. She carried me back to our bed, laying me down. She climbed in next to me, wrapping her arms around me, holding me close.

I started to look like I was having a nightmare, whimpering in my sleep.

"It's okay." Frisk said, kissing me. "You're okay. The nightmares can't hurt you. I'm right here for you."

I didn't seem to hear her or feel the kiss, my whimpers increasing. "B-b-big Frisk, d-d-don't go." I mumbled in my sleep, tears running down my face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Frisk said, scratching my head. "I'll never leave you."

I kept whimpering, tossing and turning, shaking and trembling.

"Rindie." Frisk said, hugging me tight. "Please wake up."

I didn't seem to hear her, continuing to shake and tremble as I whimpered.

"Rindie.' Frisk said, a tear falling. "Please. Wake up. For me."

I shot awake, body jerking as I tried to sit up but was stopped, realising what happened and crying into Frisks chest, wrapping my arms and legs around her.

"You're awake." Frisk said. "Good. I was worried."

"I-i-i-i was s-s-so scared, t-t-the d-d-dream w-w-was so r-r-real." I mumbled into her chest, crying.

"It's okay." she said, holding me close. "It's just a dream. It's not real. It can't hurt you. I'll always be right here for you."

"I-i l-love you Big Frisk." I mumble, falling back to sleep, with a smile on my face this time.

"I love you too, Little Rindie." Frisk said, holding me and kissing me.

I smiled wider, falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was hugging Frisks arm the next day, us on the way to the movie theater, me wearing what I did when I went with Alphys yesterday and Frisk wearing what she usually did, when we decided to cut through the park.

"Well well well" came a voice from behind us. "If it isn't the little kid and his little girlfriend."

"Oh no." I whimpered, recognizing the voice, whispering so only Frisk heard me.

"Don't worry." Frisk whispered back. "Just ignore it."

We tried to ignore him and continue walking, but they weren't having that.

"Don't walk away." they said. "Why not have some fun?"

They grabbed us, restraining us.

I struggled, eyes wide, trying to get out and, in my fright, forgetting my strength.

"Let's start with the girl." the leader said, punching Frisk in the face.

I suddenly let out a growl that sounded like it shouldn't of came from a ten year old, seeing red as I broke free, summoning my armour and knife, a helmet forming around my head, stabbing behind me and getting the one that restrained me in the stomach.

They never stood a chance as I took them out, blade glowing red as I teleported around, stabbing all the bullies and kicking them when they were down, sending them away, panting heavily as I tried to get rid of my anger.

Frisk looked at me, terrified of me.

My eyes widened, making the knife and armour vanish, reaching my hand out to her, a desperate look on my face.

She backed up still, still afraid of me.

Tears entered my eyes, thinking that I'd ruined my one chance of happiness, me teleporting away, appearing in some field and falling to my knees, hands over my face as I wailed, tears streaming down my face.

"G-g-guess I h-have nothing else to live for now." I mumbled, after a while, making my knife appear and putting the blade to my throat, gathering my courage to end my suffering, tears on my face as I did, looking miserable, trembling as I started to dig the blade into my neck.

"Woah, kid." Came Sans voice, the skeleton having been next to me, napping. "What's the deal?"

Sand took the knife, lopking at it, intrigued at its design.

"Why?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I-i-i g-got F-frisk afraid of me w-when I was defending us." I told him, going limp, tears falling down my face.

"Well" Sans said. "You should talk to her."

"I-i-i tried to, b-b-but she just went away," I said.

"Try again." Sans said. "Considering the circumstances, I think she needed some time to herself."

"I would… b-b-but I'm too scared." I mutter, lying down.

"Liquid courage." Sans said, tossing me some ketchup.

"S-s-something else is called that to." I commented, taking it and drinking it.

"Whatever." Sans said, shrugging.

"I'm gonna go try." I told him, having emptied half the bottle already.

"Have at it." he said. "I'mma nap."

I teleported near where Frisk was, hiding nearby. "B-b-big Frisk?" I called out, peeking from where I was hidden at her.

"Huh?" she asked, looking around.

"O-o-over here." I said, walking out.

"There you are." Frisk said, taking me into a hug. "I was worried when you didn't come back."

"I-i-i thought y-y-you were afraid of me." I said, confused, sobbing into her chest and hugging her back.

"I kinda was." Frisk said. "But, I realized you were scared as well and were angry. I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

"I-i-i a-almost killed myself." I told her, face buried in her sweater.

"Don't." she said, holding me. "Don't ever do something like that again."

"I-i-i thought y-y-y-you'd never w-w-wanna see me again, a-a-and I was so s-s-scared and… and…" I said, breaking down, crying into her chest and sobbing.

"Listen." Frisk said, kissing my forehead. "I always want to see you. I was just scared. Don't cry."

I kept crying anyway, shaking as I sobbed and hugging her tighter.

She held me, scratching my head and rubbing my back.

My cries eventually turned to purrs, me focusing on the pleasure and allowing myself to get dazed, nuzzling her chest and vibrating.

"That's better." Frisk said.

"B-b-big Frisk." I muttered, purring and rubbing my head against her chest.

"Little Rindie.' Frisk said, kissing my forehead.

I flushed red, smiling up at her, my face having black and white tear stains.

"We'll dry those stains at the theater.' Frisk said, picking me up. "Let's get there before the movie starts."

"Okay Big Frisk." I said, wrapping my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, putting my head into the crook of her neck.

We got to the theater, Frisk getting our tickets and carrying me into the theater.

"My Big Frisk." I mumbled, half asleep because of how long it took to get here.

"My Little Rindie.' Frisk said, kissing my forehead again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was after we got to the movies and that… unfortunate scene, we were all just chatting in the living room at the house.

"So" Frisk asked. "What should we do?"

"We could visit other countries." I suggested.

"Maybe." Chara said. "As long as it's not as boring as Geometry.'

"You mean Geography." Rara said.

"I don't care." Chara said, kissing Rara. "I sleep through or ditch both of them."

Rara giggled, kissing Chara back.

"I can universe hop." I idly commented.

"Cool." Frisk said, kissing me. "Where've you been?"

"I don't anymore." I told her, kissing her back, blushing a little. "I don't like to because of something that happened."

"What happened?" Frisk asked, kissing me, her hand sliding up my shirt.

I blushed even more, shrinking in on myself in her lap slightly. "I-i don't wanna talk about it."

"It's okay." Frisk said, her other hand scratching me as she lay down on top of me. "You don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks, Big Frisk." I said, moaning slightly and purring, kissing her back passionately.

"Welcome, Little Rindie.' Frisk said, wrapping her legs around me.

I blushed at the, squirming slightly and smiling at her.

She smiled back, beginning to French me.

I purred in pleasure, frenching her back, moaning softly as I heard Chara and Rara leave the room.

"Now that we're alone." Frisk whispered seductively in my ear.

I shivered in pleasure, licking her ear now that it was close to me, purring

Frisk nibbled on mine before returning to kissing me.

I moaned softly, kissing her back and wrapping my arms around her neck, rubbing and kneading her back.

"Mmm." She said. "That feels good."

"I used to massage some people I knew before I fell." I told her, blushing at the praise, continuing.

"Well" Frisk said, smiling. "I'll bet they enjoyed it."

"Not as much as you are." I whispered into her ear with a blush, nibbling it and upping the massage I was giving her.

"Well" Frisk said, her tone seductive. "I'll bet they weren't gonna do this.'

She slipped her hand up my shirt again, making me blush as she started having her way with me.

* * *

"I love you so much Big Frisk." I muttered a couple hours later, our clothes on but ruffled, my hair messed up and a dopey smile on my face from where I lay under her, giving her a dopey and loving smile.

"I love you so much too, Little Rindie.' Frisk said, stroking my face.

I leaned my head into her hand, relaxing and closing my eyes, humming.

"So" Frisk said, continuing. "What should we do now?"

"Well… I wanted to visit a pretty close by universe, it's based on a theory a friend of mine had… but I don't think you should come, just in case it freaks the Frisk of that verse out." I told her. "But, when I get back, I'll give you a massage."

"Okay." Frisk said, kissing me passionately. "But, you better make it good because it's boring without you here."

"Okay… fix my hair for me?" I asked, kissing her back.

"Okay." Frisk said, doing so, her tone slightly seductive yet joking. "I don't understand, though, why you keep wanting it fixed when you and I just mess it up again."

"I like it in a ponytail." I told her, blushing slightly and shrugging.

"To each their own." Frisk said, finishing my hair.

"Thanks." I said, quickly putting a hand on the back of her head and Frenching her quickly, leaving her surprised. "See you when I get back."

"Oh, you will." Frisk said, tracing a finger on my chest as she drew out the kiss with passion. "And, we're gonna send off _fireworks_."

I blushed deep red, smiling at her, straightening my clothes as I kissed her back. "After your massage." I mumbled, after she broke the kiss.

"Oh yes.' Frisk said, grinning.

* * *

I appeared on the roof of a hospital, slightly confusing me. "This is strange." I mutter, idly putting my sunglasses on, subtly teleporting myself to the ground and walking in the front door.

Seeing the receptionist, I walked up to her. "Hey, there wouldn't happen to be a Frisk here, would there?" I asked.

"Yeah." The receptionist said, pointing down the hall. As she moved, I noticed her name tag said 'Tracy'. "Room 3-B"

"Thanks." I called back to her as I went to the room.

"Welcome!" she shouted back.

I looked into the room, seeing Frisk in the bed hooked up to a bunch of machines, Chara next to her. I knocked on the door, to get her attention.

"Who are you?" Chara asked.

"I see your friends in a coma there, I think I can help." I told her, hands in my pockets.

"What do you mean?" Chara asked.

"Well, I have some… abilities, let's say, that might wake them up." I said.

"Really?" Chara asked. "What can you do that the doctors can't? She's been like this for a while."

"Do your docs have magic?" I asked, smirking, letting my right hand engulf in white flame and showing her it.

"N-no." Chara said. "No one does."

"Well, I'm the only being in this universe that does, and I have had a _lot_ of practice, so, I can fix your friend up easily." I assured her, turning off the flames.

"R-really?" Chara asked.

"Sure." I said, shrugging, smirking.

"O-okay then.' Chara said. "Please help her."

"Sure… if ya get me a vanilla milkshake." I told her, holding out my right hand, blue flames covering it. "We gotta deal?"

"S-sure." Chara said, holding out her hand, shaking mine.

"Alright, I'll wait here, bring the shake and I'll wake your friend." I said, shaking her hand and, after we broke the shake, letting the flames dissipate and putting my hand in my pocket. "Burger King shake, if you have that in this dimension."

"The nearest one's about six miles away." Chara said. "So, you'll be waiting a while."

"Go through this door." I told her, gesturing to a red door that wasn't there before, right next to me.

"O-okay." Chara said, deciding to trust it. She walked through the door, returning with a shake.

"Thanks." I said, putting it on a tray next to Frisk. "I'll be right back, make sure that shake stays there." I added, turning into my dust form and swirling whirlpool style into Frisks mind.

* * *

I appeared at the start of a neutral run, right next to Frisk. "Hey there!" I called, turning back into my now usual human form, sunglasses on, appearing next to them.

"Hi." They said, looking me up and down. "You're new."

"Your buddy, Chara, made a deal with me to get you back to her." I told them.

"Oh?" Frisk asked, surprised. "She did?"

"Yeah, cause I'm the only one with actual magic in your dimension, this is a dream." I said, shrugging.

"Really?" Frisk asked. "I kinda figured, but, I wasn't sure. How do I wake up? I want to see her again."

"Well, normally, you'd do a True Pacifist run, and you'd get out that way… but, who has the time for that? I can just bring you out myself." I told them, holding my hand out for them to take.

"O-okay." Frisk said, taking my hand.

The world melted around us as I woke them up, seeing through their eyes since I didn't leave yet.

"Frisk!" Chara said, wrapping her arms around Frisk. "You're awake."

"Yeah." Frisk said, hugging Chara. "Some kid said you made a deal with him."

"Yeah." Chara said, confused. "All he wanted was a milkshake. Pretty odd, but, I really don't care. You're back, sis."

"Yeah." Frisk said, holding Chara.

"Well." I started, using my dust form to come out of Frisks mind, my dust swirling around the room. "It was that or your SOUL." I added, forming next to the tray that had my shake and grabbing it, drinking.

"How are you doing that?" Chara asked.

"Magic." I said, using my left hand to do the 'jazz hands' sign, the right holding my shake as I slurped it.

"Guess we'll have to settle for it." Chara said, shrugging.

"Y'know, I _could_ give you two magic." I commented, slurping my shake.

"Really?" Chara and Frisk asked.

I hummed affirmatively, nodding as I continued to drink my milkshake.

"Cool." Frisk said. "Will you please?"

"I dunno." I said, shrugging.

"Please?" Frisk put on big, cute eyes.

I blushed very lightly, looking away, resisting. "I dunno," I repeated.

"Please?" Frisk said, causing her lower lip to quiver a little.

Her and Chara both struck the same pose, using all their adorablness as kids to try to get me to give them magic.

"Oh… alright, what kind do ya want? Nothing _too_ strong." I said, sighing.

"I wanna be awesome like Batman or Goku." Chara said, grinning.

"I wanna fly." Frisk said.

"Huh… kinda expected you to ask for… more." I told the two of them.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said, snapping my fingers, the two of them glowing. "I gave you wind magic, you can fly with that with enough practice, and I gave you Ki, which isn't magic, but now you can be like Goku if ya train." I told them, pointing at Frisk then Chara.

"Coool." they said, trying them out. "Thanks."

"A little warning, _keep them secret_ , this world has _no magic naturally_ , so you might get kidnapped, so if you're ever in trouble, use this to call me." I said, snapping my fingers, making a rainbow button appear on their sweaters.

"Okay." they said, nodding. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Get back to my girlfriend, I might see you guys around." I told them, opening a door. "See ya." I added, destroying my empty shake, walking through the door and to where my Big Frisk was, closing it behind me.

"What took so long?" Frisk asked, her tone bored and joking/seductive. "I was waiting and thinking of you and what I planned to do with you."

"Sorry Big Frisk, I had to go into that universes Frisks mind and take her outta a coma." I told her, going over to her and sitting behind her on the couch, starting to massage her shoulders.

"Well, you can make it up to me" Frisk said, enjoying the massage. "With both the massage and...some other things."

I blushed, nibbling her ear. "What… _other things?_ " I asked seductively, nibbling and licking her ear as I continued to massage her, making my hands vibrate.

"You'll find out when we get there." She said, giggling and, turning her head, kissing me.

I kissed back as I continued the massage, one hand trailing down and tugging on her sweater and the shirt underneath it.

"Oh?" She asked, noticing. "You're being a little quick, aren't you? You know this doesn't come off until I'm ready to pull yours off with it."

"I wanted to take it off to make the massage easier." I told her, kneading her shoulders.

"Oh." Frisk said. "Okay then. But, just know as soon as you're done, yours will follow it."

"Let's do that part in our room, we're lucky no one saw us earlier." I said, taking her shirt and sweater off and, hands still vibrating, starting massaging her back.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "But, it was really nice anyway."

I blushed. " _You're_ always nice." I said, nibbling her ear and continuing to massage her, increasing it.

"So are you.' She said, reaching back and giving me a scratch.

I purred slightly, focusing on massaging and nibbling her ear, resting my head on her shoulder as I massaged her lower back.

"That's the spot.' Frisk said, sighing with contentment.

I smirked, upping the vibration and kneading her lower back, licking her neck from where my head was on her shoulder.

"Soooo good." she said, moaning slightly.

I upped the vibration more, licking her neck teasingly and suckling it, leaving a couple hickeys.

"I thought you wanted to wait till we got to the bedroom." she said, grinning slyly.

"The massage is supposed to pleasure you, and I'm 'massaging' your neck with my mouth." I said seductively, a blush on my face as I did, licking her neck and upping the vibration more as I kneaded her lower back.

"Well, you're doing a wonderful job at it." she said, sighing once again.

I blushed at the praise, massaging and kneading her lower back, kissing her neck and vibrating more.

"Okay." Frisk said, moaning a little. "I think it's time to relocate.'

She picked me up bridal style, carrying me to our room.

I wrapped my arms around her neck as she did, resting my head on her chest and smiling lovingly at her.

She smiled the same way at me, laying me on our bed, practically ripping my shirt off.

"P-please don't rip my sweater." I warned, knowing how I tended to get when someone did that.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, giggling. "I've had lots of practice doing that. Your sweater will never rip when I do that."

"I-i know… j-j-just, p-p-people that a-a-are very important to me gave me that." I told her, blushing in embarrassment.

"I understand." Frisk said. "That's why I was extra careful. Are they the ones who gave you that locket too?"

I blinked, remembering it. "Y-yeah, one of them." I mumbled, holding the locket, it around my neck still.

"Well" Frisk said, grinning slyly. "You might wanna take it off. Who knows how _wild_ we're gonna get."

"Yeah." I said, blushing even more, taking it off and putting it on the nightstand next to us, putting it on top of my sweater on there.

"Now" Frisk said, kissing me. "What's first?"

"Whatever you want." I told her, kissing back, blushing slightly redder.

"Good." She said, unbuttoning my pants. "Cause, I think I _want_ this."

I blushed even more, before my eyes widened, remember what kinda underwear I was wearing today, 'tightie whities'.

"Well" Frisk said, giggling. "That's kinda cute. But, it doesn't matter anyway. You know what's next." I blushed even more at this, smiling.

* * *

I woke up on her chest, my head using it as a pillow, arms wrapped around her neck, one leg in-between hers. "Big Frisk." I mumbled, mostly asleep.

"Little Rindie.' She muttered, also mostly asleep.

"That was fun." I told her, giving her a dopey smile, it looking adorable with my messed up hair.

"Yes you were." Frisk said, groggy.

I blushed at this, giggling and resting my head back on her chest.

She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me.

I kissed her back, nibbling on her bottom lip.

She allowed me access, our tongues wrestling, hers eventually dominating mine, me moaning.

"This is nice." she said, kissing my forehead.

"Anything with you is nice." I told her, blushing.

"You too." Frisk said, scratching me.

I purred, smiling happily and lovingly at her, scooting up on her a little and nuzzling her, resting my head in the crook of her neck.

She smiled the same way at me, stroking my face.

I leaned my head into her hand, nuzzling it as she stroked my face with it, purring slightly with a blush.

"Looks like Rara's not the only cat." Frisk said, giggling as she kissed my forehead.

"I'm part everything, really… I just have that as a more 'higher up' thing." I told her, blushing more.

"Well, I like it." Frisk said, giggling. "It's cute."

I blushed more, squirming slightly. "No, you're cute, I'm adorable." I said.

"Aawww." Frisk said, blushing as she kissed my lips.

I kissed her back, closing my eyes again and wrapping my arms around her neck.

She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my neck.

I mewled in pleasure, purring and moving my head, exposing more of my neck to her.

She continued, scratching my head.

"B-big Frisk." I said, moaning slightly in pleasure, purring and mewling at her, blushing.

"Little Rindie." she said, nibbling on my neck now

"B-b-big F-frisk." I stuttered, moaning and mewling in pleasure, vibrating, a deep blush on my face.

"Little Rindie." Frisk said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you so, _so_ much." I muttered, resting my head in the crook of her neck and licking it.

"I love you too." she said, scratching my head.

I purred, nuzzling her. "Wanna go do something?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I dunno, whatever you wanna go do is fine." I told her, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, I don't know." She said. "I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Besides me." I said, giggling.

"You sound like Chara." Frisk said, giggling.

"I guess a little." I mumbled, blushing again, burying my face in her chest. "Do you ever miss the mental link you had with her?"

"Well, not mostly nowadays." Frisk said, giggling. "I think you can figure out why."

"I could give you a mental link with me." I offered.

"Well" Frisk said. "That sounds cool. But, there are times when I'd have to block it."

"Okay." I said, making the mental link, leaving a little 'switch' for each of us to block our end or not.

"Cool." Frisk asid. "Now, I'm gonna block it."

"Why?" I asked curiously, blocking my own.

"Cause, I'm gonna do this.' Frisk said, kissing me on the lips, her hand scratching me.

"B-big Frisk, we just got up." I said, kissing her back and purring.

"Who said we were gonna do that?" Frisk said, grinning. "I just don't want to feel when you and I get… _personal_."

I blushed, squirming. "O-okay…" I told her, putting my link back on. "I wanna go get a couple people, the ones that gave me the sweater and locket, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Frisk said, kissing my lips and Frenching me. "That's for good luck.'

I blushed, smiling lovingly at her. "Fix my hair please?" I asked.

"Okay." she said, doing so as she smiled the same way at me.

I put on some 'tightie whities', my brown cargo pants, a gray t-shirt, my sweater, the locket, a black sock on my left foot and a white one on my right, and brown boots. "Another 'good luck' kiss?" I requested, blushing.

She gave me another, this one better than the first.

"See ya later." I said after we broke the kiss, opening a portal and going through.

* * *

I was going to Angel Frisk and Demon Charas universe, humming, when I hit something on the way, I don't know what, eyes widening as I went into the universe I was aiming for.

* * *

I appeared in the upper atmosphere, shielding my clothes as I felt myself start to burn up, falling and, eventually, crashing outside some house, dropping the shield, feeling weak because I wasn't prepared for this.

"What was that?" came the voice from outside the crater I made as Demon Chara opened the door twenty minutes later, still putting back on her uniform.

I groaned in pain, whimpering, in too much pain to focus on healing myself.

"What was it?" Angel Frisk said, coming out, putting her uniform on as well.

"It looks like a kid.' Demon Chara said, picking me up.

I whimpered in pain as she did, flinching, my eyes closed.

She put me on the couch, covering me with a blanket.

"Where'd he come from?" Angel Frisk asked.

"No clue." Demon Chara said.

"So" Angel Frisk asked. "What do you suppose his name is?"

I suddenly groaned in pain again, whimpering, my scars starting to bleed.

Angel Frisk pulsed some light magic into me. A small smile came across my face as they stopped bleeding, my other wounds from crashing healing as well, them noticing what I was wearing.

"Nice sweater, kid.' Demon Chara said.

I blinked my eyes, opening them slowly. "Uh… thanks…" I mumbled.

"Welcome.' DEmon Chara said. "That locket looks really familiar though. I have one just like it."

She pulled it out, showing it to me.

"I see…" I muttered sadly, having hoped they would of remembered somehow despite it having been a TRUE RESET.

"In fact." they both said. "You look kinda familiar."

"Really?" I asked, a hopeful look on my face.

"Yeah.' Demon Chara said. "Have we met before?"

"You could say that, yeah." I told them nodding, a smile coming across their face.

"Huh." Demon Chara said.

"Can you guess how?" I asked, feeling their memories starting to return.

"Well" Demon Chara said, thinking. "Did we meet at the school?"

"Yeah." I told her, nodding my head, motioning her to continue.

"I think it was like another life." Frisk said. "But, I don't remember much of it."

"I was afraid of that." I mumbled, sadness in my tone again, looking down at my lap.

"It's like it was dream I can't recall." Angel Frisk said. "But, it felt so real."

"Because it was." I told her, voice quiet.

"Hmm?" she asked, hearing that I said something, but couldn't figure out what.

"N-nothing." I muttered.

"Okay." Angel Frisk said.

"Well, since you two haven't got any memories of me, I guess I came here for nothing." I said, a depressed look on my face.

"Oh, don't be sad." Angel Frisk said. "We're sorry we don't have memories of you."

"I-i-it's fine." I told her, lying terrible, shaking as tears welled up in my eyes.

"It doesn't seem fine.' Demon chara said. "Come on, kid, no one's fine if they're crying."

I didn't say anything, lowering my head more, causing some hair to cover the upper half of my face as I silently sobbed, black and white tears running down my face.

"Oh, don't cry." Angel Frisk said, hugging me. "It's okay. How about we go do something, take your mind off of it?"

I leaned into her hug, nodding, still shaking and sobbing, thought the tear streams slightly lessened.

"Okay." She said. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged, not having any ideas for what to do.

"Ice cream?" Angel Frisk suggested.

"S-sure." I mumbled.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Vanilla." I told her.

"Okay." Angel Frisk said, getting some. "That's my favorite too."

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head and looking up at her, face having black and white tear stains.

"Yeah.' Angel Frisk said.

"How about chocolate?" Demon Chara asked.

"I… haven't tried it yet." I told her, shrugging.

"Here." She said, giving me some.

I tried some, blinking in surprise. "It's… really good." I mumbled, looking at the vanilla I had and, snapping my fingers, mixed the two, happily eating the now mixed ice cream.

"Better not eat all my chocolate, kid." Demon Chara said.

"Trust me." Angel Frisk said. "Not a good idea."

"What?" I asked, a bunch of wrappers suddenly around me, and chocolate on my face.

"Better run, kid." Demon Chara said, eyes glowing and a demonic grin on her face.

I eeped in fear, a dust cloud of me appearing where I was, making a hole in the door as I bolted.

"I'll get you more.' Angle Frisk said, leaning on Demon Chara.

"I can think of something else you can get me." Demon Chara said, a sly grin on her face.

"I think I can arrange that." Angel Frisk said, the same grin on her face.

* * *

I was at the top of a tree, hiding in the leaves, shaking and clutching the branch I was on like my life depended on it.

"You okay?" Angel Frisk asked, looking out.

"I can't get down." I said, eyes closed, more tears running down my face from fear.

"Here." she said, flying up to the tree. "Come into my arms."

I quickly leaped to her, wrapping my arms and legs around her and burying my face in her shoulder, still shaking.

"Hush." she said. "It's okay. You're safe now."

(

I still shook anyway, eyes still closed, wrapping around her tighter in fear.

She carried me back into the house, setting me down on the couch. She tried to, anyway, me still shaking and clutching onto her.

"It's okay." she said, kissing my forehead. "You're safe."

I blushed at this, not expecting it, wide eyed.

"What?" she asked, looking at me, confused.

"I… didn't expect you to kiss my forehead." I told her, voice quiet.

"Ah." Angel Frisk said. "Sorry. My mom used to do that to me when I cried and I guess I just developed the habit."

"Oh… okay, it worked though." I said, smiling at her, letting her put me on the couch.

"That's good." Angel Frisk said.

"I really wish you two remembered me though." I mumbled, voice quiet, looking at my lap.

"I do too." she said. "It's too bad. I'll bet we were good friends."

"A little closer." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I said, we all were closer than that." I told her, voice a little louder.

"Oh." Angel Frisk said. "Best friends?"

"Closer." I said.

"Hmm." Angel Frisk said, thinking. "Siblings?"

"Warmer, but not _quite_ there yet." I told her.

"Warmer?" she asked. "How can it be warmer than that?"

"Think about it…" I said, trailing off. "I can shapeshift." I brought up helpfully.

"Clone?" Demon Chara asked, coming into the room.

"Nope." I told her, shaking my head, sighing. "Here's another hint." I said, shifting myself to a five year old version of my human form… but I forgot to shift my clothes with me, causing them to be comically oversized on me.

"Did we babysit you?" Demon Chara asked.

"Nwo." I said, shifting my clothes to fit me, but my sweater was still oversized a little, because I liked it like that.

"Are we related somehow?" Demon Chara asked.

I nodded, smiling up at them adorably, idly noticing my sleeves covered my hands.

"How?" Angel Frisk asked.

"Well… it's kwinda compwicated." I said.

"That's pretty cute." Angel Frisk said.

I giggled, beaming at the compliment.

"Complicated how?" Demon Chara sasked, eating a chocolate bar.

"Well, wou kwinda adwopted mwe, when I, wast twimewine, sacrifwiced mwyself to help swave Fwisk fwom her mwom-" I said, but was interrupted.

"Woah woah, slow down." Demon chara said. "What happened?"

"Well, I twurned into mwy GOD fworm, bwut… I was hwaving pwoblems with my energwy, so I kwinda… reincarnated mwyself, wike a Phoenix." I told her, idly scanning this timeline to see it's differences.

"GOD?" Angel Frisk asked. "But, we're the ones with the SOULs."

In response, I simply turned into my old dual-colored and multi-winged GOD form, now taller than them. " _For_ your _universe, yes_." I told them.

"You're from another universe?" Demon Chara asked.

" _I can universe hop._ " I said, shrugging. " _Anyway, after me phoenix like reincarnation, I was a baby, and… you two took a liking to me… and I may have had to use some of your DNA to help reform._ "

"Sounds like a clone.' Demon Chara said.

" _I… may have… made myself a little closer than that._ " I told them.

"Hmm?" Demon Chara asked. "What do you mean?"

" _Well… you two kinda adopted baby me… but let's say… there was no need to._ " I said, shifting back to the ten year old human form and blushing.

"Huh." Demon Chara said. "Cool."

"Wait" Angel Frisk said, thinking. "Does that mean we're your…"

I nodded, beaming, thinking she meant Mom but not entirely sure.

"Foster parents?" she asked.

I facepalmed, sighing. " _So close._ " I told her.

"Well" Angel Frisk said. "We can't be your actual parents. We can't have children with each other. Plus, you said adopt."

"Two things, one, when has something being 'impossible' stopped you from trying, two I said _you wouldn't need to_ because I used your DNA to make this form, so, for all intents and purposes I'm your kid." I said.

"Well yeah." Demon Chara said. "But, we didn't give birth to you."

"We can still say you're our kid." Angel Frisk said.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Still wish you had your memories either way."

"Well" Demon Chara said. "We're different. But, we could have fun."

"Sure… feel like sparing?" I asked.

"Sure." Demon chara said, grinning. "But, I'm a little tired from earlier."

"No you don't." I said, smirking, snapping my fingers and energizing her.

"Sweet." she said, grinning. "Let's do this."

"Probably should outside, unless you want to need a new house mom." I commented.

"Yeah." Demon Chara said. "Let's."

We went outside, me cracking my neck and hands in preparation.

She summoned her dark magic, preparing to fight.

"First shots yours Mom." I told her.

She fired a blast of dark magic, hitting me in the face.

The blast harmlessly dissipated, me smirking as I fired a light magic blast back at her.

She dodged, firing more at me.

I matrix dodged them, firing a beam of light magic at Chara.

She smacked it away, rushing up and punching me in the face.

I allowed the punch to send me flying back, to give myself room, backflipping to land flawlessly, shooting a grin at her… before I grimaced, holding my right side.

"Apparently, my light magic doesn't like working for me when I'm like this, well, at least without it manifesting it's flames first." I said, a pained expression on my face.

"Well" Demon Chara said, moving forward, kneeing me in the stomach. "Probably shouldn't use it then."

I grunted in pain, smirking. "Well, I have a work around." I assured her, bringing out my wings, halo and horn, eyes lighting aflame.

"Cool.' Demon Chara said. "But, looks aren't everything."

I simply grinned, thrusting my right hand forward and shooting white lightning at her, hitting her.

"White Lightning?" Demon Chara asked. "Nice Yugioh ripoff. But, it's my turn now."

"Nah." I said, grabbing her SOUL with white magic, lifting her up and slamming her against the ground.

"Kid" Demon Chara said, chuckling. "I can introduce you to someone who uses that same dumb attack."

"Okay, sounds fun." I told her, grinning as I made bones out of light magic appear around me. "Do they use something like these to?"

"Yeah.' Demon Char asid, summoning an evil and powerful looking sword. "And, I used this, the True Knife, DemonSoul to defeat him."

"Well, let's how it fairs against my light magic bones then." I suggested, the bones shooting forward at her, more appearing as the originals left and following.

Demon Chara slashed through every single one, destroying them.

"How about these?" I asked, snapping my fingers, two giant, more menacing looking Gaster Blasters appearing.

She fired dark magic at them, destroying both.

However, the sound they were making continued, a third having been behind her, blasting her and actually doing significant damage.

Seh fired a huge dark blast at me,

I widened my eyes, seeing how angry she got, quickly bringing my wings in front of me to shield myself, also blocking with my arms, screaming in pain as the blast hit and kicked up a dust cloud.

"You okay, kid?" Demon Chara asked, standing over me as the dust cleared.

But all that was there, was a pile of dust.

A/N: Rindie..? Rindie...? RINDIE!


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Demon Chara asked.

"I" Angel Frisk said. "I think you killed him."

"What?" Demon Chara asked. "That shouldn't be.'

"What should we do?" Angel Frisk asked.

"I don't know." Demon Chara said.

They noticed something rise up out of the dust, a black and white SOUL.

"Kid's got a strange SOUL." Demon Chara said.

Seven more SOULs rose from the dust, surrounding the black and white one and orbiting it.

"Seven SOULs." Angel Frisk said. "Interesting. Sort of like ours."

However, six were slightly dimmer, all except for DETERMINATION and the dual colored SOUL.

Frisk and Chara sent some magic into them.

The six SOULs pulsed, the DETERMINATION one soon following, them going 'into' the black and white SOUL, causing it to pulse and shoot into the dust, it slowly rising, though it looked like it was faltering half way through.

They pulsed more energy into me, their power rising.

The dust rose a little more, seeming to struggle when it was almost done, as if something was resisting.

"Why's he resisting?" Demon Chara asked.

"I don't know." Angel Frisk said.

The dust seemed to revert, only 75% reformed now, though a picture seemed to fall out of it.

"What's this?" DEmon Chara asked, picking it up.

It was a picture of me and my 'Big Frisk', my 'Little Frisk' in my lap as I clung onto the toy and 'Big Frisk', though I looked like I was having fun and Big Frisks hands were in the air.

"Another you." Demon Chara said. "Huh. Sans said there were others of us."

"Well" Angel Frisk said. "Maybe we can get her to help."

"Let's get Sans." Demon Chara said.

* * *

"This should work." Frisk said, pulsing some of her SOUL into the dust.

It seemed to react, getting closer to completion, but wasn't _quite_ there.

"What does it need more?" she asked, thinking.

The dust seemed to start to crumble after a couple seconds, it being more horrifying since it was in the shape of me without my horns, halo, or wings, since I retracted them as I was being dusted.

"No.' she said, holding me and hugging me. "Please don't go. You're not supposed to die. I promised you I'd always be here. I'm sorry."

She put Little Frisk in my arms, kissing my cheek.

Somehow none of the dust was displaced as she did this, it glowing as it started to go back together, the dust seemingly hugging both 'litte Frisk' and her back, though it still didn't form all the way.

"Please come back." She said, kissing my neck. "Please, Little Rindie."

The dust flashed, forming me, me moaning a little and blushing heavily when I fully formed, since we were _right next to my moms_ , purring slightly.

"I didn't teach it to him." Demon Chara said, holding her hands up, grin on her and Angel Frisk's faces.

"How about I teach _you_ something new?" Angel Frisk asked.

"I'll teach you something too." Demon Chara said, heading home.

"At least they didn't comment on this." I whispered, slight relief in my voice, hugging Big Frisk. "I was so scared when I was in dust form, it was all my nightmares I've ever had happening at once." I added, sobbing and trembling, putting my face in her chest..

"Don't worry." Frisk said, kissing my forehead. "They can't hurt you now. Besides, I think those two are a lot like Chara and Rara."

"Kinda, they're two of my Moms… I'll explain after we get home… and have some fun to calm me down." I told her, not moving from where I was, idly sub-spacing Little Frisk.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be calmed down after this." Frisk said, a sly grin on her face.

I blushed heavily, leaning my head up and nibbling her ear. "I don't think I'd mind that." I whispered seductively, blushing more, opening a portal up behind me.

She picked me up bridal style, carrying me to our room.

* * *

"That was better than usual." I comment, smiling dopily at her from where I lay under her, licking her neck.

"Well, you seemed like you needed a big distraction." Frisk said, kissing my forehead. "So, I made sure we had _extra_ fun."

I blushed, licking her neck more. "Thanks." I whispered.

"Welcome." she whispered back, scratching me.

I purred, closing my eyes and smiling, body vibrating under her.

"You did wonderfully." she whispered, nibbling on my ear.

I blushed more, moaning softly and vibrating more, purring and mewling.

She giggled, breathing softly on me, which gave me tingles. I blushed more, panting, vibrating and mewling.

She kissed me on my neck, working her way up to my lips.

I kissed her back when she got there, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around her, rubbing her back, mewling and vibrating.

"You're sure jittery." Frisk said, giggling. "I think I can calm you down."

She nibbled on my ear, scratching my head.

I relaxing, purring and mewling, nuzzling her with my eyes closed.

"That's better.' She whispered, her tone seductive. "I knew that would relax you."

I simply smiled, nuzzling her more as I purred and mewled.

She kissed my neck again, her breath warm.

I moaned slightly, looking at her lovingly, kissing her forehead.

She looked at me the same way, kissing mine.

"More sleep?" I suggested, nuzzling her and purring.

"Sure." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

I snuggled under her. "I love you Big Frisk." I whispered, yawning slightly.

"I love you, Little Rindie." Frisk said, pulling the covers over us.

* * *

"Wake up, kids.' Sans said, shaking us. "Tori's demanding I wake you."

"Awww, why?" I asked, voice muffled from being under Frisk and the blanket.

"No clue." Sans said, shrugging.

I grumbled, shocking Frisk awake. "C'mon, we gotta get up." I mumbled.

"Whu?" she asked, waking up a little, falling back asleep, pulling me in and nibbling on me in her sleep.

I blushed beet red at this, squirming slightly. "C'mon, Big Frisk, we gotta get up." I said.

She continued nibbling, her hand sliding up my back.

I blushed more, moaning softly, squirming slightly.

She didn't let up, however, her attention then turning to my ear.

I moaned and blushed more, since Sans was… gone actually, good, having given up on waking Frisk up at this point.

Frisk continued nibbling on my ear, whispering some… things to me.

"I'm not even sure you're asleep anymore." I mumbled, moaning, face a dark red now.

A small snore from her convinced me she was.

I got a evil smirk on my face, putting my hands on her sides… and tickling her.

She laughed in her sleep, squirming.

I smirked, rolling her onto her back and sitting on her stomach, continuing to tickle her.

She continued laughing, trying to curl up into a ball.

I refused to let her, upping the tickles, leaning forward and kissing her lips.

She kissed back, her tongue begging for entry into my mouth.

I allowed it, still tickling her as I frenched her, dominating her tongue with mine and exploring her mouth.

She moaned with pleasure, still laughing from the tickles.

"My Big Frisk." I whispered, breaking the kiss and stopping the tickles, hugging her.

"Little Rindie.' She said in her sleep, her arms instinctively wrapping around me.

I smiled, kissing her again, before I rested my head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her and falling back asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Rindie." Frisk said, shaking me awake.

"What?" I mumbled, still on top of her.

"Just wake up." Frisk said. "Kissing you's no fun if you're sleeping."

"You're fun to kiss in your sleep." I told her, blushing a little.

"I am?" she asked.

"Yes… you're also very submissive." I added, blushing more, nibbling on her ear.

"Really?" Frisk asked. "Huh. I didn't know that."

I kissed her on the lips, wrapping my arms around her neck. "Well now you do." I whispered.

"Yep.' Frisk said, grinning. "But, you're submissive when you're awake. So, I guess it's my turn again."

"I'm okay with that." I mumbled, blushing.

"Who said you had a choice?" Frisk asked, giggling as she nibbled on my neck.

I simply moaned, deciding not to answer that question, closing my eyes.

Frisk kissed me on the lips, scratching my head.

I purred, kissing her back, nibbling on her bottom lip.

* * *

"I'mma go get more of my old family back, see you in a bit." I said to Frisk a couple hours later, having put the clothes I usually wear back on.

"Okay." Frisk said, pulling the covers over herself. "I'll keep the bed warm for you."

I giggled, idly shifting so I was five as I went through a portal I opened.

* * *

As I was flying to the universe I wanted to go to, I got hit by another thing, causing me to go into the universe that I wanted to, but, just like last not, not _how_ I wanted to.

* * *

I fell through the air, eyes wide, somehow managing to land through the hole to the underground and falling into the patch of flowers, crushing them, passing out, idly noticing my magic doing something.

I felt that I was being carried off somewhere, but, I felt that I could trust both the one carrying me and the location they were headed to.

I whimpered a little in pain, my illusions down hiding my scars, them starting to bleed.

I felt healing magic being pulsed into me. I smiled a little, face relaxing, though my clothes, and me, were still dirty anyway, from landing in the dirt.

I felt myself being layed down on a soft bed, my clothes all except my underwear and differently colored socks being taken off and replaced by something that felt really comfortable.

I then felt something under my head and around me.

I groaned, shuffling a little as I slowly woke up a hour or so later.

There was a Chara there that was younger than mine, but still around eleven.

"Hewwo." I mumbled, mostly asleep.

"Hi.' She said.

"Where awm I?" I asked her, sitting up and looking around.

"Well" she said. "You're currently in my bed."

"Oh… sowwy?" I said, tilting my head in confusion.

"Nah, it's fine." she said. "I'll just get in with you when I want to sleep."

"Okway." I said, shrugging and yawning a little, rubbing my eye adorably.

She climbed in, turning over and going to sleep.

I shrugged, not going to sleep but getting up, idly noticing I was wearing purple footsie pajamas with the delta rune on them, dragging my way out of the hall and into the living room.

'Hello, my child." Toriel said, seeing me.

"Hewwo." I mumbled tiredly, climbing into her lap and, curling up, falling asleep.

She simply held me, rocking back and forth.

I smiled in my sleep, a peaceful expression on my face.

* * *

I woke to the smell of breakfast.

I blinked, sitting up in the chair, looking around in confusion for a second before shrugging, getting up and dragging myself to the table, taking a seat.

"Good morning, my child." Toriel said.

"Hewwo." I said, smiling at her and waving.

"Hello." she said. "I think you need a bath before you eat though. You were on the ground passed out."

"Okway." I said, still sitting there.

She picked me up, taking me to the bath. I took the pajamas my socks and underwear off, getting in the tub and starting to splash around when the tub was filled.

She began to wash me, humming.

Somehow, one of my scars acted up, making me drop the illusion I had re-put up and wince, tearing up a little as it started to bleed.

"Don't worry, my child." Toriel said, healing it. "It's okay.'

"Thwank wou." I said, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome, my child." Toriel said, smiling as she finished, wrapping bandages all around the scars.

"I wook wike a mwummy." I commented, giggling, pretending to be one.

"Chara said the same thing the last time I had to wrap an injury of hers." Torie said, laughing.

"Weally?" I asked, tilting my head adorably.

"Yes." Toriel said, nodding.

"Whuts fwor bwekfast?" I asked. "And wheres mwy sweater?"

"It is in the wash." Toriel said. "And, breakfast is bacon and eggs."

"Swound wummy." I said, smiling and, putting the underwear and socks back on, ran into the living room and sitting down at the table.

"It is." Toriel said, smiling as she set down a plate with it in front of me.

I giggled, the eggs and bacon looking like a smiley face. "The fwoods hwappy." I said, still giggling.

"Yes." Toriel said, laughing. "I figured you'd like that."

I ate the breakfast 'happily', kicking my feet back and forth.

"Is it good?" Toriel asked.

I nodded, beaming at her.

"Good." she said, smiling.

I finished eating quickly, taking the plate and utensils to the sink and putting them in. "Are mwy cwothes dwun wet?" I asked Toriel.

"Let me check." Toriel said, leaving to check.

I went into the living room, climbing into the big chair and lying down in it, waiting for her to come back.

She came back, giving my clothes to me.

I put them on, smiling happily up at her, hugging the sweater to myself for a second before I put it on.

"Is it better, my child?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her, smiling. Being bored, I went to Charas room and started shaking her awake.

"Uh?" she asked, looking at me groggily.

"I'm bwored." I said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, go find something to do." She said. "You eaten yet?"

"Wes." I told her.

"Okay then." Chara said, turning over and going back to sleep.

"I hwave chwocwate." I deadpanned.

Chara grabbed onto me and pulled me to hold me like a teddy bear.

"Where?" she asked.

"I cwan mwake it." I told her, giggling in amusement.

"Really?" she asked.

I snapped my fingers, making a chocolate bar appear,

Chara devoured it, amazed.

"I'll mwake mwore if wou mwake mwe not bwored." I said, smiling innocently.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked.

"I dwunno, if I cwould thwink of somethwing I wouldn't of bwothered waking wou." I said, shrugging.

"How about we explore?" she asked.

"Okway." I state, nodding.

We got up, heading to the exit to Snowdin.

I hummed as we did, idly making the bandages from around my arms trail out of my sweater sleeves, them still covering my hands.

"Nice bandages." Chara said.

"Mwom pwut thwem on mwe." I idly commented.

"Cool." Chara said.

"Wou want swome?" I asked her, tilting my head adorably as we left and entered Snowdin, me shivering slightly.

"Sure.' Chara said. "They're kinda cool."

I snapped my fingers, making bandages appear around her forearms, shivering more and putting my hands on my upper arms, for some reason this Snowdin being a _lot_ colder than last time.

"Cold?" Chara asked.

I nodded, starting to turn a little blue, shivering as I rubbed my hands against my upper arms, slowing down a little.

"Here." Chara said, picking me up and holding me.

I quickly curled into her hold, shivering, more blue, whimpering slightly.

We arrived at a gate.

"Hey, human, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Shake my hand." came a voice from behind us.

I let out another whimper, closing my eyes as my shivers increased.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked.

"C-c-c-cold." I stuttered, face blue, shivering increasing.

"We'll get ya to town." she said.

"I'll get ya there." Sans said, walking up and teleporting us to the inn.

I was still shivering, not getting any colder, but not getting any _warmer_ either, whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked. "It's nice and warm in here."

"I-i-i c-c-can't w-w-w-warm up." I told her, whimpering more, eyes still closed and my whole body shaking in shivers.

"Here." Chara said, secretly pulsing fire magic into me.

Something in me seemed to reject it, even though my own flame powers tried to accept it, causing nothing to happen.

"Nothing happened." She said. "Try expelling the cold."

I tried… but that only cause my arms to turn into ice, me quickly stopping.

"Cool." Chara said. "We can be like a duo now. Fire and Ice."

"This feels weird." I said, allowing the rest of me to turn into ice, which just made me look transparent, and my hair to turn into different colored pieces of ice the same as it was before.

"Cool." Chara said, surrounding her body with flames. "Now we're both magic."

I giggled at the unintentional pun. "Well, I thwink it's smwoking." I told her.

"Nah." She said. "It's cool."

I simply giggled more, Sans chuckling nearby as she set me down.

"So" she said. "What now?"

"I dwunno, we cwould jwust _chill_." I suggested, giggling.

"Nah.' Chara said. "I like it hot."

"We cwould gwo vwisit your dwad." I said.

"Okay." Chara said. "Let's go."

* * *

Nothing happened on the way there, since we were in our flame and ice forms, so noone really bothered us on the way there, us getting there shortly and, after I yoinked the SOULs again, we were behind Asgore, waiting for him to turn around, Chara out of her flame form.

"Oh" he said, surprised. "Hello, Chara."

"Hi." She said, grinning. They hugged, her climbing onto his back.

"Hey, I'm Rwindie, nw- _ice_ to mweet you." I said to the king, giggling.

"Hello." Asgore said, chuckling.

I climbed onto his back, climbing onto Charas. "I am at thwe twop!" I exclaimed dramatically.

I then slipped and fell off, eyes widening as I fell, turning slightly and managing to make my left forearm take most of the damage… though it shattered, thankfully not into small pieces, me passing out from shock after I saw it when I landed.

I woke up on a bed. My left forearm was still shattered, all the pieces in a cooler next to me, me just kinda staring at where the sleeve was flat, the bandages on that hand having retracted to my left upper arm.

"You okay?" Chara asked.

"M-m-m-mwy awm…" I whispered, still just staring at it, whimpering as tears entered my eyes somehow, even though I was still in my ice form.

"Yeah." Chara said. "It's getting fixed, they just need it cold enough."

"O-o-okay." I said, still crying, sobbing slightly.

"You'll be fine." Chara said. "Don't worry."

"Okay." I mumble, drying my 'tears' "H-h-how long until…?"

"About an hour." Chara said.

I simply nodded, slumping back into the bed I was in, idly making another chocolate bar appear next to Chara.

"Thanks." she said, devouring it.

"Welcome." I said, taking my sweater off and hugging it with one arm, trying to get some comfort from it.

"You sure like that sweater." Chara said.

I simply nodded, not looking up, hugging it tighter to myself.

"Any particular reason?" she asked.

"Pweople impowrtwant to mwe gwave mwe it." I whispered.

"Ah." she said.

"Why a hwour twill I gwet mwy awm bwack?" I asked, putting the sweater back on and grabbing the locket now.

"They have to reassemble it." Chara said.

"Bwut it's in the cwooler thwere." I said, pointing at it with my stub.

"That's part of it.' Chara said.

"Oh… why isn't it with thwe othwer pwarts?" I asked her.

"They reassembled that part." Chara said. "They're fixing the rest now."

I nodded, making my 'little Frisk' appear and holding the toy tight to my chest, nuzzling it and laying down.

"Nice toy." Chara said.

"Mine!" I exclaimed, turning away and hugging it closer with my one full arm.

"Where'd ya get it?" she asked.

"Mwy gwirlfwiend in mwy older fworm won it fwor mwe at a carnival." I told her.

"Oh, cool." Charas aid.

"I'd shwow wou, bwig sissy, bwut thwen mwy awrm wouldn't fwit me." I said.

"Well" Chara said. "You can show me after you get your arm fixed."

* * *

An hour later, Asgore and Alphys came in with the rest of my arm, causing me to perk up slightly, sitting up in the bed.

They assembled my arm, fixing it.

I flexed it, tears of joy in my mind, glad I wasn't going to need to deal with missing a limb for a while again.

"Works." Chara said.

I nodded, overjoyed, Asgore and Alphys leaving the room to talk. "Wanna swee oldwer mwe now?" I asked Chara.

"Sure." Chara said.

Turning back to my human form, I changed myself into my ten year old version of it, making sure to shift my clothes with it and subspacing Little Frisk, waving at Chara with my left hand.

"Cool." Chara said. "We're like the same age."

"You're eleven, I'm ten." I told her, smiling. "So you're still my big sissy."

"Yep." Chara said.

" _My_ big sissy." I said, reaching over and hugging her.

"Yeah." Chara said, hugging back.

"My _flaming_ big sissy." I added, turning into my ice form, reinforcing it with my magic.

"My cool little bro." Chara said, turning into her flame form.

"Do you think the monsters here would want the barrier gone? I asked her.

"I don't know." She said. "They're happy here."

"Fair enough I guess." I said, shrugging. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure." she said.

"I'm gonna leave a note, we can spare in this other universe I planned to visit outside the hole that leads Underground." I told her, snapping my fingers, leaving the note as we teleported to the other universe I had planned to visit, idly making a way for the monsters of this world to contact me just in case.

* * *

"You ready big sissy?" I asked, 'cracking' my ice forms knuckles, on the other side of a clearing just before the cave that leads to the Underground.

"Yep." she said, her fire magic covering her body.

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed, firing ice spikes at her as I sub-spaced my sweater and locket just in case.

She shot fireballs, destroying each one.

I made a wall of ice appear, sending it at her, shooting subtle spikes behind it.

She teleported behind me, shooting a fireball directly in my back.

I yelped in pain, staggering forward, back slightly melty as I turned and made ice spikes come up from below her.

She jumped, dodging and melted them with her fire.

I threw spikes while she was distracted, hitting her shoulders.

The spikes melted as they hit her, but still doing damage.

"You're good." she said. "My turn."

The ground underneath me erupted in fire (for a good example, it's kind of like Earth Power from Pokemon), engulfing me in flames.

I got really melty, agonizing pain going through me, making me start to cry.

"You okay?" she asked, stopping the attack.

"Too warm." I said, a puddle forming under me.

"Use your ice powers on yourself." Chara said. "That should keep you from melting."

I nodded, doing so, the water that was dripping on me stopping, and then going backwards, making me go back to normal, sighing in relief.

"Nice, right." Chara said. "But, you can't use that too often. You'll expend too much magic, so you should focus on avoiding or blocking attacks."

"Okay." I said, trusting her, turning back to my human form. "Wanna go into the Underground now?"

"Sure.' she said.

We went into the cave, me smirking subtly as I felt a certain someone following, me teleporting us to the Judgment hall when we were out of sight.

"Why are we here?" Chara asked.

"I feel like we should wait here for whatever reason." I told her, laying down against a pillar.

"Okay." she said, doing the same thing.

"Take a nap?" I suggested.

"Sure." she said, falling asleep.

I did to, leaning my head on her shoulder.

* * *

"Takin' a nap here's pretty dangerous, kid." a voice said to us.

We woke up to see a skeleton above us. "Oh, hi." I said, turning into my ice form, turning to Chara. "Big sissy, wake up." I added, shaking her.

"Huh?" she asked, waking up a little.

"There's a skeleton here, go into your flame form." I told her.

"Hmm?" Chara asked. "Oh yeah."

Chara entered her flame form, going back to sleep.

"Not entirely what I mean but okay… and why's it dangerous to sleep here?" I asked the skeleton.

"This place is used for fighting." Sans said, shrugging. "Don't wanna get caught up in that."

"Well." I started, moving Chara so she was out of site and turning into a form I haven't in awhile. "You need a little help?" I asked, smiling, my hair staying in this form somehow.

"Nah.' Sans said. "I can handle the little brat myself."

"K, I'll be here if you need me, also, I'm your kid from another timeline, just so you know." I told him, going off to the side.

"Huh.' Sans said. "Did not know that.'

"I should really remind my version of you about that actually, I kinda forgot to." I added, drinking some ketchup.

Eventually, the Frisk of this timeline came into the room, making me frown, feeling how bad this Chara was.

Sans began to attack this Frisk with bones.

* * *

"You look a lil tired there pops, let me take over." I said, seeing him exhausted.

"Have at it, kiddo." Sans said.

"So, demon, why are you doing this?" I asked as I took Sans spot, him now asleep next to Chara, my hands in my pockets, slightly hoping this Chara had a sliver of a chance for redemption.

"It's fun." this Chara said, grinning.

"Sure you don't got any other reasons?" I prodded, casually blocking her attack with a bone.

"Nothing that concerns you!" this Chara shouted, getting very defensive.

I perked up a little at this, smirking inwardly. "You sure? I'm a pretty powerful skeleton, I could find a non-violent way to help ya, depending on what it is." I told her. "Here, use your turn to CHECK me, see what it says."

"CHECK?" she asked, me making a text box appear in front of her, it saying: **Raz, Indie, or Rindie, ATK inf, DEF inf, A usually rather carefree being, who tries to get the most peaceful ending before resorting to violence, and, unless they're attached to you… you won't live if it come to that.**

"You can't help me." this Chara said, turning around and walking away.

"Why's that?" I asked, appearing next to her.

"No one can." this Chara said. "There's nothing anyone can do for him."

"Are you sure?" I asked, going back to my human form. "I can make universes, helping your friend shouldn't be hard." I added, holding my arms out for a hug from the demon possessing a five year old.

She looked at me, debating it. I simply smiled encouragingly, motioning her to take the hug.

She took it, holding tight to me.

She cried, shedding tears as she buried her face in my chest.

I held her tightly, idly bringing Flowey here and turning him to Asriel, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

She continued to hold on, her smaller form not coming up to my chest.

"It's alright, look behind you." I whispered, hugging her. "Someone's here for you."

She turned, seeing Asriel. She jumped on him, curling that Frisk's body on his chest.

I smirked, snapping my fingers, removing this Chara from Frisk and, seeing her ghosts sixteen year old form, took Frisk off Asriel, and put a body for her there instead.

She stayed on top of Asriel, resting there. In their sleep, the two curled around each other, holding each other close for comfort.

"So, Frisk, you need a hug too?" I asked, kneeling down for her to have one.

She hugged me, holding tightly.

I picked her up, holding her as she wrapped her arms and legs around me and held tightly, me rubbing soothing circles into her back as she cried into my shoulder, inwardly glad I had put my sweater and locket in subspace before doing all this.

"It's okay Frisk, I'll be your big bro from now on, and I'll protect you." I told her.

"O-okay." she said, sniffling.

"Now, I know what we can do that you and my skele-dad will enjoy." I stated.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"Revive everyone in the Underground." I told her, smiling.

"Th-that sounds nice." she said, nodding, a slight happy look on her face from the idea of being able to revive everyone without a RESET.

"Do Pap first." Sans said. "Please." He added, practically begging.

"Sure." I started, holding Frisk with one hand and holding the other for him to grab, sending some energy into him. "You know a shortcut?"

"Yeah." Sans said, opening one.

He led me through it, me shivering slightly at the sudden cold, before shaking it off, putting Frisk down and walking over to the dust, hands glowing green as I sent energy into it, reviving him.

"Thanks." Sans said, nodding.

"Your welcome." I told him, turning to Papyrus. "Hey, Pap, I got a job for you, it's very important."

"WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked.

"Here, take this." I started, snapping my fingers, making a large bottle appear, holding a strange green liquid. "And pour it on any monster dust you find, or to prove 'the human' is better now, have her do it."

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN." Papyrus said, saluting me and doing so.

"Huh… didn't expect him to do both." I idly commented, looking at the space Frisk was a second ago. "Whatever, pops, wanna meet the lady behind the door?"

"Sure." Sans said.

We walked into the ruins, immediately seeing a pile of dust.

"Is that her?" Sans asked, a slightly sad tone in his voice.

I nodded, snapping my fingers, making another bottle appear. "You wanna do the honors?" I asked him, holding the bottle out.

"Sure." he said, pouting it on the dust.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Queen Toriel." I said as she was revived.

A/N: BRINGING THE FAMILY BACK TOGETHA!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Toriel asked as she woke up.

"You're by the exit to the Ruins, this skeleton here just revived you." I told her, patting Sans on the shoulder.

"Revived?" Toriel asked.

"You were killed, but now you're alive, so revived." I stated simply, shrugging.

"Oh." Toriel said. "Well, thank you both."

I shrugged, snapping my fingers and giving her a bottle. "I think the rest of the monsters in here would greatly appreciate being revived by their Queen." I commented, motioning to the rest of the Ruins. "Take the skeleton with ya, you might know him from somewhere." I added, walking back out into the cold.

"Alright." Toriel said, her and Sans exiting the room and beginning to revive the rest of the monsters.

I teleported next to Frisk and Pap, them over Undynes dust. "Hey there you two." I said, picking Frisk up and hugging her. "Thought you could use a lil more company."

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

I noogied her in my hold, smirking.

"Hey!" She said, laughing.

"You're my lil sis Little Frisk." I state, smirking as I stopped. "I was practically obliged to do that eventually."

She stuck her tongue out at me, crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow, setting her down, idly noticing Pap starting to heal Undyne, tickling Frisks sides.

"Hey!" She shouted again, still laughing.

"ALL THE TICKLES!" I exclaimed, tickling her more.

"Noooo"! She shouted, laughing.

"Hey!" Undyne shouted. "You're the punk I fought earlier!"

I immediately went into ice form, standing protectively in front of Frisk and glaring at the fish monster.

"Outta the way, punk." Undyne said, growling.

I simply glared, raising my right hand, frost swirling around it.

"One more chance, punk." Undyne said. "Move or else."

I simply stood there, ready to defend my new 'Little Frisk' against the fish monster.

Undyne summoned spears, firing them at me.

I thrusted my hand up, making a wall of ice that blocked the attack.

She fired more at me, them coming from all directions.

Stepping closer to Frisk, I thrusted both hands out on both sides of me, before blocking my head with them, encasing us in a 'tent' of ice.

"Woah." Frisk said. "That's pretty cool."

"Ice pun there, little sis." I said, grunting as I kept it up, being continuously assaulted by the spears.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I'm more worried about you, I can come back without a RESET, YOU can't." I told her, grunting as cracks appeared, me not using much magic on the ice tent.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Chara taught me a few things."

"Like?" I asked, grunted as the spears started coming faster and harder.

"Fighting." Frisk said. "Survival, SOUL capabilities, and a few other things."

"I know how you don't like fighting though, so I _will_ keep this up as long as I need to." I told her, DETERMINATION on my face, causing me to stand straight and the cracks in the tent to vanish as I put more magic in them.

"Where did you learn to do this?" she asked.

"I'm copying cartoons with my magic really." I told her, grinning sheepishly.

"That's fine." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Well, it _works_ , so I'd have to agree, little Frisk." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, it does." she said.

"I wonder what Pap is doing, I don't think he'd let her attack someone this long." I commented.

"It sounds like nothing's attacking us any more." she said

I noticed she was right, cautiously lowering the ice 'tent' but making sure to stay alert.

"See her?" Frisk asked.

"No… I think she mighta taken Pap and that healing bottle I gave you two to go heal the rest of the monsters." I told her, sighing in relief as I went back to my human form. "Want a Piggyback ride?"

"Sure." she said, jumping up.

"Let's go to the judgement hall, make sure that Chara and As don't get rudely awoken." I suggested, walking towards said place.

"Okay." Frisk said.

About half way there, I took a 'shortcut', walking in and humming as I saw Chara and Asriel still how we left them, but… I sensed a certain fish monster incoming. "Frisk, wake them up for me please." I said, putting her down and going over to my 'big sissy'.

"Okay." Frisk said, doing so.

"Big sissy, get up, we got hostiles inbound." I told her, shaking her.

"Huh?" She asked, waking up, still in flame form.

"Undynes coming, probably gonna need to fight, ice and fire team up?" I suggested, turning into my eyes form and smirking.

"On it." Chara said, turning over. "Wake me up when she's here."

"She's here." I said, smirking as she came in, getting up and blocking her way again.

"Alright." Chara said, getting up.

"I just had an idea, oh sister of mind, wanna fuse?" I asked, smirking.

"Sweet." She said, grinning. "We could be like Twinrova."

"Let's do it." I exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah.' She said, holding out her hand.

I grabbed her hand, smirking, an excited look on my face.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Whenever you are." I told her.

"You're not sending your SOUL to the center." She said.

"Oh, sorry." I said, doing so.

Our bodies flashed as they moved closer together.

"This feels awesome!" Our dual voice exclaimed, me noticing it was more feminine.

"Yeah.' it responded.

We turned to Undyne, smirking down at her.

"Woah." she said. "You look cool."

"Flattery shall get you nowhere, you're still not getting the human." We told her.

"And, what are you gonna do to stop me?" she asked.

I went into the… 'back seat' in our now shared mind, letting Chara do the talking.

"This." Chara said, shooting fire at Undyne.

I made ice walls around Undyne as she did, so she couldn't dodge.

She was hit, falling over, overheated.

"That was way too easy." I commented as we un-fused, walking over to the fish monster in my human form and pouring some water on the fish.

"Well' Chara said. "What'd you expect? We're really powerful."

"I'm tempted to give the Chara over there demon powers just so we can have a partially challenging fight."

"Have at it.' Chara said.

"Hey, what do you think, want some demon powers?" I asked the Chara in question, idly making sure to refer to my 'big sissy' as Ghost Rider Chara in my mind to avoid confusion.

"Sure." Chara said, shrugging.

I snapped my fingers, giving her some more demonic powers that wouldn't corrupt her, basically allowing her to do the DETERMINATION thing that shot waves from a knife and do the 'scary face'.

She attacked me, punching me in the face.

My eyes widened, me being launched back from the unexpected punch, not having even asked her if she wanted to spar with us yet, crashing into a wall.

"The answer to your question would have been yes, I would like to spar." Chara said.

"Warnings are nice." I commented, taking myself out of the wall, bringing out the knife Demon Chara gave me, it glowing red.

"Well" Chara said. "Would any other opponent give a warning?"

"Fair enough." I said from behind her, running around her and trapping her in a sphere of dark red, not having given her teleportation.

She teleported out, apparently having the power from before. She then hit me in the back of the head.

Being prepared for it, it did nothing, me allowing the shield to slash forward, collapsing in on itself… before firing outwards, hitting her as I teleported to the center to avoid damage.

We exchanged blows, it seeming like there was no advantage.

"This is fun!" I exclaimed, kneeing her in the back of the head and slashing with my knife, leaving a gash across her back.

She turned, roundhouse kicking me.

I rolled with the kick, leaping up and sending several orange slashes at her.

She dodged, bicycle kicking me.

I avoided it, sending all the orange slashes back at her, hitting her in the back.

She summoned a knife, throwing it.

I parried the knife, shooting red waves at her rapidly.

She dodged, punching me in the face.

I used the momentum of the punch to do a backflip, kicking her in the face and sending her flying.

She flipped to right herself, kicking me in the chin.

I narrowly dodged, stabbing her in the stomach with my knife.

She Superman Punched me in the face.

I staggered back, idly noticing the wound wasn't healing. "Well, I literally have endless stamina, so call this off whenever your done." I told her, smirking as I healed myself.

She rushed forward again, throwing more punches.

I dodged around them, leaving cuts on her arms and chest.

She landed a punch in my face.

I used it's momentum to spin, slashing at her with my knife glowing purple.

She grabbed my hand, punching my forearm where it was straight.

I winced, it having been my left hand, hearing it _crack_ as it broke.

"You might wanna rest." She said. "One more hit and your arm'll break, possibly completely."

"I can heal it." I assured, arm briefly glowing green as it healed, me shooting forwards from behind her and tripping her, kicking her across the judgement hall.

She recovered, lunging forward for another punch to my face.

Knife glowing green, I slashed, forming a shield in her path and dodging a fireball.

She teleported behind it, punching me in the face.

I stopped her punch with my right hand, throwing her in the path of another fireball courtesy of Ghost Rider Chara.

She teleported behind it, pushing it forward with her own power, the now darker fireball impacting me like a wrecking ball.

I hit my own shield, crashing through it and rolling a little, staying where I landed, laying down, looking like I was burnt pretty badly,

"You okay?" they asked, standing over me.

I couldn't answer, knocked out because I didn't take the fight serious and was starting to get bored of it anyway.

"I'd say we won that one." older Chara said.

"Yep." Chara said.

I suddenly leaped up, restraining them with light blue magic and disabling their teleportation, smirking. "Nah, good ol fakeouts." I said, smirking.

Suddenly, another fireball hit me from behind just as powerfully as the first.

I simply absorbed the heat from this one, rolling my eyes, smirking as I turned around.

Both Chara's punched me in the face as hard as they could, knocking me back into the wall.

I slammed into the wall, starting to get a little… **angry** , black ooze engulfing me while I was disoriented.

"Uhh" they said, confused.

" **Finally… now's my chance.** " A voice that did _not_ sound like me came from the black me, the knife being covered in a similar black substance as it pulled my body from the wall, a silver grin on where my face would be as it 'looked' at the two Charas through my eyes.

"Someone watches too many movies." Older Chara said.

" **I've been waiting for a chance to take control again, now that there's no light magic users around to stop me from using this body for whatever I want, I'm about to have some** _ **fun**_ **.** " The goo said, silver slits for eyes opening up where they would be on my face.

"Yeah, no." Charas aid, in her fire form. "You're not going anywhere."

" **What makes you think you can stop me without your powers?** " The goo asked, snapping my fingers and using my powers to block them from theirs.

"Because" Chara said, reaching behind her back. "We're not gonna give up."

The goo tilted my head curiously, the black blade glowing red and slashing at them, sending waves of energy.

Both Charas dodged, Chara throwing down a ball that exploded, making a field surround us three.

" **What's this?** " The goo asked, looking amused.

"It blocks SOULs from using their magic." Chara said. "Alphys made it."

" **Good thing this form has more than magic then.** " The goo chuckled, putting the knife away and launching a ki blast.

"But, it also blocks your strength!" Chara shouted, punching the goo in the 'face' as hard as she could.

This only hurt me, the goo temporarily moving and causing me to get hit in the face, the goo bringing the knife back out and stabbing at her.

She moved faster than the goo expected, actually hitting it this time.

This still only hurt me, but displaced the goo slightly, it quickly coming back and making me stab at her again, nicking her side.

"You can't beat me with such a weak fighting style." Chara said, grabbing the goo and ripping some off.

This seemed to work, it screaming in pain, speeding up and stabbing her in the arm, making the right one useless.

She ripped more off, kicking me to the other Chara while she ate a monster chocolate bar.

The goo screamed again, me idly noticing the ripped up parts vanish as if they disintegrated, me also shouting in pain, my scars visible and open, bleeding because I couldn't use magic to stop them at the moment without allowing the goo to break the field.

Both Charas ripped more and more off, the goo shrieking.

" **I** _ **will**_ **be back!** " The goo exclaimed as the last piece was ripped off, allowing me to fall limpy to the floor, blood under me from my bleeding scars.

"That's good enough.' Chara said, deactivating the field and pocketing the ball. "You okay, kid?"

My answer was a whimper, memories of how I got the scars flashing through my mind, me reliving them, eyes going distant as tears started to run down my face as I continued to bleed on the ground.

"Kid?" Chara asked, shaking me a little, trying to get me to jolt out of it.

I continued sobbing, shaking as I bled on the ground.

"Here" Chara said, pulling some monster food out. "Have this monster food."

I couldn't take it, reliving the memories, eyes still distant as I continued to sob and bleed, shaking, curled up in the fetal position.

"Here.' Chara said, picking me up. "Let's get you to a doctor."

I flinched violently at her picking me up, managing to fall back onto the floor, crying out in pain and sobbing more.

"Come on, kid." Chara said, kneeling down next to me. "I gotta get you to a doctor."

She ran out, returning with Alphys, who sprinkled some monster food into the cuts. This cause my wounds to seal up, the blood seemingly being sucked back in, but I was still sobbing and shaking, my eyes still distant as I relived the memories.

"Hey, kid.' Chra said, shaking me. "Wake up."

My eyes were clenched shut, not waking up and just continuing to sob and shake.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked, coming over to me.

I seemed to hear her, reaching out blindly as I continued to cry and shake.

She sat next to me, holding me.

I held her back, sitting up and bringing her into my lap. Curling around her and crying as I continued to shake.

"It's okay." she said, rubbing me.

Chara put me on her lap, older Chara putting us on her lap.

They all comforted me as I continued to shake and cry, eventually passing out.

We sat like that for a bit, just sitting.

* * *

I eventually woke up, face tear stained, us all still there and me having been the only one to fall asleep somehow.

"Oh." Chara said. "You're up."

"What happened?" I asked groggily, memory fuzzy.

"You wouldn't respond.' Frisk said.

"Okay… why wasn't I responding exactly, I remember hitting the wall, then nothing." I told them, idly hugging Frisk tighter to me.

"Some goop monster." Chara said.

"Oh, that guy… is it gone?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Killed it."

"Thank you." I said, relief in my voice. "Why are we all in each others laps?"

"Boredom." Chara said.

"Okay then." I said. "Who want's to go with me back to my universe?"

"Me." Young Frisk said.

"I'm in.' Chara said.

"Okay then, let's go." I said, putting a button that'd break the barrier in the kings throne room, taking the two with me and teleporting to my main universe.

"Okay, here Chara, this'll let you come back to here or the verse I found you in whenever." I told her, giving little Frisk one of the object, a bracelet, giving one to Ghost Rider Chara as well. "I gotta go hang out with someone, so you three have fun."

I didn't give them time to reply, putting my sweater and locket on as I ran to where Big Frisk was, and, seeing she was sitting down, jumping into her lap and hugging her with my face in her chest.

"Hey." she said, hugging back. "You're back.'

"I missed you." I whispered, nuzzling her chest through her sweater.

"I missed you too." she said, kissing my neck.

I moaned softly, purring in pleasure, hugging her tighter.

She hugged tighter, beginning to nibble now.

I moaned a little louder, purring more and closing my eyes. "B-b-big Frisk." I stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Hmm?" She asked, stopping, now scratching my head.

I purred, nuzzling. "I missed you _so so much_." I told her, holding her tighter.

"I missed you too.' She said, returning to my neck.

I moaned softly, nibbling and licking her ear, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She kissed my neck, working her way up to my lips.

I kissed her back, nibbling her bottom lip and rubbing her back.

She opened her mouth, her tongue moving into my mouth.

I moaned around her tongue as it explored my mouth, my hands exploring her back.

"You're getting better." Frisk said.

"T-thanks." I stuttered, blushing more.

"You're welcome." Frisk said, kissing me again.

I eagerly kissed back, smiling lovingly up at her when we broke the kiss. "Our room?" I suggested.

"Yes." She said, looking at me the same way.

She picked me up bridal style, carrying me to our room.

She set me down on the bed, straddling my waist, smiling down seductively at me and making me blush as she leaned down, trailing a finger on my chest.

"You know what I could do to you from here?" she asked.

I simply blushed more, telling her that I did, slightly squirming under her.

"Good." Frisk said, grinning. I blushed more at this, squirming more. She kissed my lips, pulling my shirt off. I tugged on the bottom of her shirt, leaning up a little to kiss her back.

"You want mine off?" she asked, grinning a little. I nodded, blushing up at her.

"Alright then.' She said seductively, taking it off.

"Age up?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said, smiling.

I snapped my fingers, aging up like we always did and turning off the view of the readers after setting the spell to turn us back when we were done.

* * *

"You were wonderful." Frisk said, kissing me.

"You were better." I told her, kissing her back, blushing.

"I know.' She said, scratching my head. "I'm the one that taught you, remember?"

I simply blushed more, purring and pushing my head into her hand.

She giggled, kissing my forehead.

I squirmed a little, purring and blushing more.

"You sure blush a lot." She said, giggling.

"Cause I love you." I told her, voice quiet and blushing more.

"I love you too." She said, hugging me. I simply hugged her back, smiling, nuzzling her from where she lay on top of me.

* * *

I left a week later to get the 'Dreemurr Sisters', having wanted to spend a little time with my girlfriend before I left.

"I'm leaving to go get more of my old family." I said, putting on my sweater and locket, the rest of my clothes being the normal I wore lately.

"Okay.' Frisk said. "But, promise me you'll come back without a horror story this time."

"I-i'll try." I said, a sad look coming across my face.

"Good." she said, kissing me. I smiled, giving her a kiss back.

She began to explore my mouth (well, 'explore' is probably not the right term considering she'd already done it more than a hundred times) with her tongue.

I allowed her, closing my eyes and moaning softly.

When she was done, she nibbled on my ear, holding me and scratching my head.

I purred, mewling and moaning softly still, rubbing my head against her hand. "Do you think I should make my hair longer? You seem to like it when we… 'have fun." I asked her, blushing a dark red.

"Sure.' She said, stopping for a second. "That'd be nice."

I made my rainbow like hair go down to the middle of my back, smiling at her.

"It looks nice." She said, kissing me again.

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing even more and kissing her back.

"Welcome' She said, moving down to my neck.

"I'm conflicted, I wanna go get more of my old family, but I also wanna let you continue." I told her, voice quiet as I moaned.

"Well" She said. "We could do both."

"Okay." I mumble, smiling lovingly.

* * *

"Okay, _now_ , I'm off." I said, giggling, making my hair straight, dressed again.

"Okay." Frisk said, giving me another French Kiss.

"Love you Big Frisk." I said after it was done, giving her a dopey smile.

"Love you, Little Rindie." She said, grinning.

I gave her one last tight hug, before stepping back and waving, teleporting to the universe I wanted to.

* * *

I appeared in front of Flowey, surprising her as I landed face first in front of her, having actually teleported a few feet up, hitting my head and feeling something slip from my memory.

* * *

"You okay?" She asked, looking at me.

"No." I said, kneeling, holding my head and whimpering in pain.

"Well" The Flower said, thinking. She moved closer to me, looking at me. "I guess I can help."

"T-thanks, um… who are you?" I asked, looking at the flower and the ghost I could see.

"I'm Flowey.' the Flower said. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

"H-hi I'm…" I started before I froze, eyes widening.

"What?" Flowey asked.

"I-i-i can't remember." I whispered, fear in my eyes.

"Remember what?" she asked.

"Anything about me." I told her is a whisper, shaking.

"Oh." She said, looking down, thinking. "Well, do you know how you could get them back?"

I simply shook my head 'no', whimpering slightly and shaking more.

"Well" Flowey said. "I guess we could find someone who can help."

"O-okay… how am I supposed to follow you?" I asked Flowey.

"You walk." Flowey said. "Duh."

"I mean how do _you_ move? You're a flower." I said.

"Like this." She said, burrowing through the ground.

"Huh." I said, blinking, going over to the flower when it came back up a couple feet away.

"What?" She asked.

"I didn't expect that." I told her, idly noticing the ghost following us out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah." Flowey said, the ghost shrugging as she walked with us.

"Can you see the ghost?" I asked the Flower, looking at the Ghost.

"Yeah.' Flowey said. "That's Chara. She's my best friend."

"I have… a feeling…" I mumbled, looking dazed, some magic shooting from my hand when I pointed it at the ghost, her suddenly becoming corporeal as I jerked back in surprise.

"Woah!" Chara said, looking at herself.

"Chara!" Flowey said, hugging Chara. "You're back!"

I was staring at my hand in amazement, tilting my head, not paying attention to the two.

"You okay?" Flowey asked me, looking confused at me.

"I… don't know what I just did." I told the flower, mumbling.

"Us either.' Flowey said.

"Maybe we should focus on getting my memories back?" I suggested, playing with my hair to distract myself.

"Yeah." Flowey said. "Let's do that."

I followed Chara, Flowey having wrapped around her arm, playing with my hair a couple steps behind them.

"So" Chara asked. "What _do_ you remember?"

"What things are, stuff like that, nothing concerning me directly." I told her, looking at the ground as we walked, still playing with my hair nervously.

"Oh." Chara said, shrugging. "Well, that sucks."

"Yeah." I muttered quietly, tears forming.

"Well" Chara said. "Let's find some way to restore them.'

I simply nodded, blinking the tears away and continuing to follow them.

We eventually ran into a large goat monster, who saw Chara and walked over, hugging her.

"You're alive, my child." She said, holding her.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "We're back."

"Yes." she said. "You both are."

I stood off awkwardly to the side, playing with a strand of hair with both hands and just observing the scene.

"Who are you, my child?" the monster asked after their hug, looking at me.

I shrunk into myself a little, letting out a eep of surprise. "I-i don't remember." I mutter, not looking at her.

"Well, come with us, my child." she said, gesturing me forward.

I walked hesitantly forward, still messing with my hair.

We walked back to her house, Chara and Flowey reclining in a chair.

I was still off to the side, looking nervous.

"Have a seat, my child.' the monster said, pointing to one.

"O-okay." I said, shuffling over and sitting in the chair, hunched over a little.

"Good." she said, smiling." Would you like some pie?""

"That sounds nice." I told her, muttering, shuffling nervously in my seat when she left, just looking at my lap and thinking.

"Okay then." She said, putting some down in front of all three of us.

I ate mine nervously, not looking up.

"Is it good?" she asked.

I nodded, continuing to eat.

"Good." she said, patting my head. I froze when she did, eyes widening, squirming slightly after a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong, my child?" she asked.

"I don't remember." I muttered, shrugging, still not looking up.

"Okay then.' She said, nodding. "So, would you like more pie?"

"Sure." I said.

"Okay." She said, putting more in front of me.

When she turned around, it was already gone, and I had a blush and some crumbs on my face.

"You sure love pie.' She said, laughing.

I simply blushed more, sinking in on myself, my hair hiding my face now.

"There's nothing wrong with that.' She said, petting my head as she chuckled.

I simply squirmed and shrunk in on myself more, blush increasing.

"Are you okay?" She asked." I haven't seen anyone blush that much since I tried to get my daughter to put on a dress."

Flowey blushed, Chara snickering.

"Why wouldn't she want to put on a dress?" I asked, tilting my head, sitting a little straighter.

"Because her sister made fun of her." she said.

"Why's it so funny? I don't think it'd be that bad." I said.

"It's a sister thing." she said, shrugging.

"I still don't see it." I state, a confused look on my face.

"Well" Chara said, grinning as she and Flowey picked me up by my collar, dragging me to a room. "How about you find out?"

"O-o-okay." I said shakily, not liking being dragged into the room.

"How about this?" Chara said, her and Flowey pulling out a dress.

"Sure." I said, shrugging, taking the pink and a little frilly dress.

"Put it on." Chara said.

"You want to stay and watch me get undressed or…?" I asked, blushing slightly and grinning.

"Up to you." Chara said, grinning.

I just blushed more, pushing them out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"I'll guess no." Chara said, grinning.

I sighed, taking off the sweater and shirt I had on underneath it, deciding to keep the brown shorts on under the dress, throwing said dress on and just kinda standing there nervously.

"Ya done?" Chara asked.

"Y-yes." I said, not moving.

"Well, come on out!" she shouted.

"O-okay." I state shakily, slowly starting to open the door.

Chara and Flowey began snickering.

I stopped opening the door at that, blushing more.

Chara pushed it the rest of the way, fully revealing me.

I was wide eyed, a pink frilly dress on me, having taken my boots off along with my sweater and shirt so they were next to the sweater, my shuffling in place with my face red, my left sock black and my right white.

"Adorable." Chara said, ruffling my hair, a grin on her face.

I shrunk in on myself, blushing more.

"Well, kid." Chara said. "Ya look better in that than your other stuff."

"R-really?" I asked, having expected them to laugh for some reason, looking up at her.

"Sure.' Chara said. "What? Didja think we'd laugh?"

I blushed more, staying quiet and shuffling a little, not looking at her.

"What?" they asked. "You're pretty red."

"N-nothing." I said, calming down my blush some.

"Uh huh." Chara said, not believing me. "So, what do you want to do?"

I simply shrugged, fiddling with my hair. "Uh, well, get my memories back." I mumbled.

"Okay.' they said, shrugging. "Let's go see Alphys."

"If I'm gonna wear this I should probably get something better than these to wear." I commented, picking up my boots.

"Nah.' Chara said. "You're gonna want boots."

"Why?" I asked, slipping them on. "And, can I get a backpack or something for these?" I added, pointing to my sweater and shirt.

"Your feet'll get wet." Chara said. "And, sure."

Chara pulled a pack off the wall, handing it to me.

I took the purple pack, stuffing the sweater and shirt into it. "Should we bring stuff in case we get hungry or something?" I asked.

"Sure." Chara said. "It should be fine with what's inside."

The pack was stuffed to the brim with chocolate bars, my sweater and shirt having take what little space was left.

"Huh… neat." I said.

"Yep.' Chara said, taking one out and eating it. I took one out and started to it as well, humming happily.

"Hello my child.' the goat monster said, coming over to us. "You look absolutely adorable."

I blushed, shrinking in on myself, shuffling in place.

"What's wrong, my child?" she asked.

"N-nothing." I assured her, fiddling with my hair.

"Alright." She said. "Are you three going somewhere?"

"We're going on an adventure." Chara said.

"Well" the older monster said. "Be safe."

"We will.' Chara and Flowey said, me simply shyly nodding in agreement.

We left her house, going through her basement to a large purple door.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's really cold out here." I mumbled, shivering.

"Hence why you needed boots." Chara said.

"Good call." I said, blushing as we walked forwards, before we got to a stick.

"It's a big stick." Chara said. "Too big for you to move."

I raised an eyebrow at this, picking it up and using it as a walking stick.

"Nice." Chara said.

We kept going forward, until we got to a bridge thing, and heard crunching snow behind us, making me freeze. "W-w-w-what's that?" I whispered.

"Just a skeleton." Chara said. "Ignore it."

"O-okay." I mumbled, taking a second to continue following them, only for a wall of bone to appear in front of me, making me eep in surprise and take a step back.

"You got a pretty high LV, kid.' the skeleton said, walking up.

"LV?" I asked, shaking, a confused expression on my face.

"Back off, comedian." Chara said, walking through the bones and grabbing me. "Kid's with us."

I quickly went behind her, shaking in fear as I peeked out at the skeleton.

"And, what makes you think I'm gonna let 'em get through here having an LV like that." the skeleton asked.

"The fact that mom'll never speak to you again if you don't.' Flowey said, sticking her tongue out at the skeleton.

"I guess you're right.' the skeleton said, shrugging.

"Let's go, kid.' Chara said, us walking away.

"I don't like him, and what was he talking about?" I asked, sticking close to Chara, voice a whisper.

"Don't worry about it." Chara said.

"Oh, okay." I mumble, before we heard crunching coming from in front of us, making me hide behind Chara.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU!" the taller skeleton said, walking over to us.

I winced at his loud voice, hiding completely behind Chara.

"OH, HELLO, LITTLE FLOWER, SEE-THROUGH GIRL!" the skeleton said.

"Hi, Paps." Chara said, us walking by. "We're heading to Sowdin."

"WELL, HAVE FUN!" Paps said. "OH, HELLO, LITTLE HUMAN!"

"H-hi." I whispered shakily.

'HELLO" Paps said. "HAVE FUN IN SNOWDIN!"

"I like him significantly better than the last skeleton." I whispered after we left the area.

"Me too." Chara said, shrugging. "He's really nice."

"The other ones kinda a jerk." I mutter.

"Yeah." Chara said, shrugging. "Just ignore him and he'll go away."

"I don't think he will." I muttered, looking in the forest and seeing a blue eye briefly before it vanished.

"Just stick with us, kid." Chara said, ruffling my hair. I blushed, squirming slightly.

"Whattaya want to do now?" Chara asked.

"Get to that Alphys person if you think they can help with my memories." I said, fiddling with my hair.

"Alright." they said. "But, that's a bit from here. We will be walking a while."

"Is there anything we can use to get there faster?" I asked.

"If you can teleport, yeah." Chara said.

"Really, no transport system down here?" I said, sighing.

"Well" Flowey said, thinking. "There is the riverperson."

"Oh yeah." Chara said, thinking. "Forgot about them."

"Let's do that then, that'll be faster." I said, voice nearly a whisper as I continued to fiddle with my hair.

"Okay." they said.

"Why so quiet?" Chara asked.

"I'm just really… nervous and jittery." I told her.

"Why?" Flowey asked.

"Because I don't know what's going on, I don't know who _I_ am, a skeleton just tried to kill me there are monsters everywhere, and apparently I have magic that I have no idea how to control that could act up at any minute." I ranted, clutching the stick I still held.

"Hey" Chara said, putting an arm around me. "Take it easy. You just gotta keep calm."

"I'm trying to." I whispered.

"Good." Chara said. "By the way, why do you play with your hair like that?"

"I dunno, maybe a nervous habit I had before I lost my memories?" I suggested, still fiddling with it.

"Eh, whatever." Chara said. "Everyone's got habits. Azzy's got one of biting her nails and being a crybaby."

"Hey!" Flowey said, putting on a cute angry face.

"What?" Chara said, grinning.

"I thought your name was Flowey?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It's a long story." Flowey said.

"Oh, okay." I said, deciding to drop the subject as we got to the river, but noone was there.

"Huh." Chara said. "Normally, they're there."

"Does the river just go straight there?" I asked.

"Yeah." Flowey said.

"We could make a boat with some wood… actually I think that'd take more effort than walking, let's walk." I said, voice quiet still.

"I'm back." a person in a cloak said, arriving in the place. "Went for Grillby's."

"Oh good, even less effort." I said jokingly, voice still quiet as I fiddled with my hair, having heard the person coming.

"Yep." Chara said. "Take us to Hotland."

"You got it, princess." the riverperson said, nodding.

"Don't call me princess." Chara said, crossing her arms.

"You're a princess?" I asked as we got on the boat.

"Yeah." Chara said. "In a sense. I just hate being called princess as a nickname. Makes me sound girly. The last person that called me that got a knuckle sandwich."

"That was me." Flowey said.

"No, the other time." Chara said.

"Oh yeah." Flowey said. "I remember that. Never knew what hit him."

"Okay, don't call Chara 'princess', got it." I said, moving to put the backpack in my lap as I sat down… but it fell into the river, my eyes widening as I did to.

"You okay?" Chara asked, pulling me out of the river with one hand.

I barely grabbed the backpack before it could get away from me, hair in my face. "Yeah, fine." I whispered, blushing. "Sorry, I think I ruined all the chocolate… somehow my sweater and shirts fine though…" I mumbled, sitting down and taking said clothes out.

"Kid, it's fine." Chara said. "Chocolate doesn't get ruined in the water. Plus, you're okay."

"Oh, okay then." I said, sighing in relief. "My dress is ruined though now." I muttered, annoyed, voice still quiet as I tried to get the water out of my hair.

"Dry off a little." Chara said. "Mom made those so they'd be fine if they're wet."

"Since _somebody_ keeps playing in the mud with hers." Flowey said, looking away from Chara.

"I hate dresses." Chara said, shrugging with a grin.

I simply giggled, slightly amused at this as I kept wringing the water from my hair.

"You think that's funny?" Chara asked.

"I got the mental image of you rolling around in a dress in the mud just to mess it up." I told her, whispering, slightly flinching, her voice being a little harsh.

"More like shoving my face in the mud while we both wore dresses." Flowey muttered.

"Plus, if I ever wear high heels" Chara said. "I'd put a blade in 'em like an assassin."

"You almost broke a vase the last time you tried to play assassin." Flowey said. "And then you blamed it on me."

I giggled, amused at this, having finally gotten the water out of my hair and just watching at this point.

"Well, you asked for it." Chara said, crossing her arms.

"Sh-shut up." Flowey said, crossing her leaves.

"You shut up." Chara said.

"You shut up." Flowey said.

"You shut up." Chara said.

I erupted in giggles, holding my sides, this being very funny to me.

"Something funny?" Chara asked, standing over me.

I eeped, shrinking in on myself and flinching, shaking my head rapidly, her being a little intimidating.

"Thought so." Chara said, shrugging. "Now, let's get to Hotland."

I simply nodded, not looking at them, shaking a little in fear and focusing on my lap, clutching the stick tightly and fiddling with my hair more.

"That's good." Chara said. "You okay? Cold?"

"I-i'm fine." I whispered, whimpering slightly, not looking at her.

"You sure?" Flowey asked.

I nodded, staying quiet as I continued clutching the stick and fiddling with my hair, looking away from the two.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked. "You clearly have something on your mind?"

"N-n-nothing." I mutter in a whisper, shaking more.

"Really?" Flowey asked.

I nodded, turning my back to the to and whimpering slightly.

"Okay, kid." Chara said. "If you're cold, though, you can sit in my lap if you want."

I said nothing, simply clutching the stick more and fiddling with my hair as I shook.

"We're almost there.' the riverperson said, beginning to slow the boat down.

I seemed in a hurry to get off when we got there, walking quickly before I stopped, remembering I didn't know where to go.

"Hold up, kid." Chara said.

"You have no clue where to go." Flowey said. "Come on, let's go."

I simply shrunk in on myself, still shaking, staying a couple feet behind them and barely looking up enough to follow them, idly wondering how the stick wasn't burning in hotland but deciding not to question it.

"We're here, kid." Chara said as we came to a building marked 'LAB'.

"K." I said quietly, barely enough for them to hear.

"You sure you're alright?" Chara asked.

"Y-y-yes." I told her, obviously lying, shaking with a whimper as I didn't move to get any closer to them.

"Kid" Chara said. "I can tell you're lying."

"Yeah." FLowey said. "Your awful lying skills sure have given you experience."

"At least I'm not a crybaby." Chara said.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Flowey shouted.

"Are too.' Chara sid.

"Am not!" Fowey shouted again.

"Are too" Chara returned.

"Am not.' Flowey said.

"Are too." Chara said.

I just simply stood where I was, shaking still, still clutching the stick and fiddling with my hair, not able to find the usual amusement in this situation.

"Whatever." Flowey said. "Let's just go inside."

"Alright, crybaby." Chara said, grinning as she walked in.

Flowey stuck her tongue out at Chara.

I followed them in, keeping my distance.

"Hello, you two." a reptilian woman said, coming out of a bathroom nearby.

I stood off to the side, fiddling with my hair with both hands nervously, having put the stick across my back.

"Who are you?" the woman asked me, stepping closer to me.

I eeped a little, stepping back and shrugging, looking at the ground and shrinking in on myself more.

"Oh, she's harmless." Flowey said. "No need to be afraid of her."

I simply whimpered, staying where I was.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, concerned.

I nodded, though I paused first, telling them that I was lying again.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not buying it.

I didn't answer, shuffling nervously and covering my face with my hair as I fiddled with it more.

"Well, what brings you guys here?" She asked, Chara and Flowey.

"Kid's lost their memory." Char asid. "Can you help 'em?"

"I can try." she said, nodding. She turned to me. "What _do_ you remember?"

"Nothing involving me." I told her, voice barely a whisper, depression coming across my face, sitting against the wall of the lab as I lost the will to bother standing up anymore.

"It's alright.' she said, petting my head. "I think I can fix something for you."

"R-really?" I asked, hair parting enough to show her my right eye, it having a hopeful look to it as I looked up at her.

"Sure." she said, nodding. "Why don't you, Chara, and Asriel head to see Muffet and get some Donuts while you wait?"

"O-o-okay." I mumbled, using the stick to support myself as I got up, barely able to bother with that.

"Let's go kid.' Chara said, motioning me out.

I nodded, followed them after they already left, not able to fiddle with my hair but clutching the stick with both hands.

"You like Donuts?" Flowey asked.

I gave her a very unamused and sad look, shrugging, sitting down and sobbing a little as I lost the will to stand again.

"Come on, kid." Chara said, picking me up and starting to carry me. "We're gonna stuff you with Donuts and Cider."

I froze when she picked me up, eyes wide, before I shook violently in fear.

"Hey, kid.' Chara said. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna drop ya. Believe it or not, I've carried some one heavier than you before."

"Hey!" Flowey shouted, sticking her tongue out at Chara, who grinned.

I still shook, trembling, otherwise frozen, clutching the stick in a death grip with both hands.

"Hey, kid.' Chara said. "I promise we're not gonna hurt ya."

I whimpered, not listening to her fully, only hearing 'Hey… I promise… gonna hurt ya', closing my eyes and shaking more.

"Don't worry." Flowey said, kissing my forehead. "It'll be okay."

I jerked back at the sudden contact, causing Chara to drop me and me to start to fall towards the lava.

"Nope.' Chaa said, grabbing me with one hand. "No lava baths today."

"You want Donuts now?" Flowey asked, us being at the Donut shop.

I simply kept quiet, sitting down, closing my eyes and trembling violently, everything starting to be too much.

"Come on, kid." Chara said, picking me up again. "Let's go get you some Donuts. Those will make you feel better."

I simply trembling mure, clenching my eyes tighter shut and, having put the stick back, starting to fiddle with my hair.

"Kid" Chara said." Whatever we did to make you like this, we're sorry."

"Boat." I whispered, trying to give them a hint as I otherwise still ignored them and shook, face covered by my hair as I messed with it.

"Oh." Chara said. "Sorry, kid."

"I-i-it's o-okay." I said, starting to calm down a little.

"Still want donuts?" Chara asked.

"I-i-i'll try one." I mutter.

"Alright." they said, getting all of us Donuts and Cider.

My eyes widened when I tried some, eating a little faster and blushing slightly. After I was done I nervously walked up to the counter, tapping it to get the spider girl behind its attention.

"Yes, dearie?" she asked, leaning over the counter at me.

"T-t-thanks for t-the donut and cider, t-they were really good." I said, looking up at her, fiddling with my hair nervously.

"You're welcome, dearie." She said, leaning over and kissing my forehead.

My eyes widened, blushing like hell, freezing in shock.

"You okay, dearie?" she asked.

I simply nodded, scurrying away, face still red, looking at the ground.

"Looks she thanked ya back." Flowey said, her and Chara snickering.

"S-s-shut up." I whispered, blushing more.

They started laughing harder.

"Well" Chara said, laughing. "Let's head back to Alphys' place to see if she's got your stuff ready."

I simply covered my face with my hair, embarrassed.

"Come on, kid." They both said, still laughing as Chara picked me up with one hand. "Let's go."

I eeped when she did, embarrassing myself more, hanging from where she held me and covering my face with my hands, whimpering slightly in embarrassment.

"Calm down." Chara said. "No one can see up your dress."

I blushed more, haven't even thought of that, whimpering more.

"We're back.' Chara said, us arriving back at Alphys place.

"C-can you set me down now?" I asked Chara in a whisper.

"Sure.' She said, doing so.

"T-thanks." I mutter, removing my hands, still mostly blushing but it having gone down a lot.

"Welcome.' Chara said. "Man, if you get a girlfriend or whatever, I'll bet you don't blush this much."

I simply shrugged, though something nagged me in my mind, me deciding to dismiss it.

"I think I have a fix." Alphys said, coming out and holding a vial in front of my face.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the vial.

"It should restore your memories." Alphys said.

"So do I just drink it?" I asked her.

"Yes." Alphys said, nodding.

I shrugged, uncorking and drinking the what was in the vial… before I dropped it, it shattering on the ground as I got a massive headache, falling to my knees and clutching my head in pain.

"You okay?" Chara asked me.

I whimpered, feeling memories flood into me, though the only thing I actually got from myself was my name, Rindie.

"You okay?" Chara asked again.

"My head hurts." I whispered to her, whimpering and closing my eyes.

"That's good." Alphys aid. "It means something worked."

"The only thing I got on myself is my name." I said sadly a couple minuets later.

"What is it?" Chara asked.

"Rindie." I told them, sitting against the wall.

"Well, that's something." Flowey said.

"I also actually know how to _use_ my magic." I added, making some rainbow with black, grey and white magic sparkles twirl around my hand.

"Cool." Flowey said.

"Which means, I can do _this!_ " I exclaimed, thrusting my hand at the SOULless flower, turning her back.

"What?!" She and Chara exclaimed.

"You felt empty this whole time to me, it was bothering me, so I, uh, fixed it." I told her, voice a whisper as I flinched at their loud voices.

"Th-thanks." Flowey-Asriel-said, nodding.

"I-it's okay." I assured her.

They took me in a big hug. I widened my eyes, blushing furiously, not having expected this.

"Kid's turning red again." Chara said, grinning.

I simply squirmed, making my hair cover my face again in embarrassment.

They both snickered. "S-so, w-w-what are we gonna do now?" I asked the two, trying to change the subject.

"No clue.' Cahra said. "Let's figure something out.'

"Well, I could make you two stuff." I suggested, reaching into the backpack and taking a chocolate bar out, eating it.

"Hmm." Chara said. "Interesting. But, let's do something fun together."

"Like?" I asked.

"No clue. Chara said, shrugging.

"I got nothing" Asriel said.

"We should totally get those claws we left at dad's place." Chara said, grinning at Asriel.

"Yeah." Asriel said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Claws?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We made ourselves fake claws." Asriel said. "They made us look awesome."

"I can make claws that cut through things." I offered shyly as we went to their dad's, fiddling with my hair.

"Cool." Chara said.

"Yeah." Asriel said.

"Does that mean you want some or…?" I asked, voice quiet.

"If you're offering." Asriel said.

"Actually, I think it might be easier to just change the ones you already have." I muttered.

"Cool." Chahra said. "We'll be there soon anyway and we'll just pick 'em up there."

I made my left hand channel a small amount of dark magic, making claws appear, and me eep in surprise.

"Woah." Chara and Asriel said. "How'd you do that?"

"I, uh, channeled a little dark magic." I told them, whispering.

"Cool." they said.

Suddenly, another monster appeared, big and burly. He fired magic bolts at me and chased me, Chara and Asriel chasing after the monster.

* * *

I was running, even though I had lost them a while ago, hiding in the trees of Snowdin, having been chased all the way here before I flew up here hidden in some leaves so they couldn't find me.

"W-w-why are they chasing me?" I muttered, sobbing, tears running down my face as I sat against the trunk of the tree I was hiding in, sitting on a branch with my knees to my chest, sobbing into them. Instinctively, I reached up, grabbed the locked, it glowing and releasing comforting feelings into me as I continued to cry, pulling my sweater from the backpack and hugging it, continuing to cry.

"Guess other people don't like dark magic." Chara said, her and Asriel reclining next to me.

I yelped, looking at the two in surprise. "H-h-howed you two get up here?" I asked through my sobs.

"Climbed.' they said, shrugging.

I accepted this, going back to crying and clutching my sweater and locket as I shook.

"What's wrong?" Asriel asked.

"I-i-i'm scared, I-i-i don't wanna h-h-hurt them, but…" I trailed off, crying and shaking more.

"It's fine." Chara said, her and Asriel, setting me on their laps. "We won't let 'em hurt ya."

I simply kept sobbing, leaning back against them, eventually passing out. We rested in the tree for a while.

When I woke up, I was sniffling, still upset and scared.

"What's up, kid?" Chara asked, waking up.

"I-i don't know what I-i'm gonna do." I whispered. "I d-don't want to hurt them, b-but I could sense how much t-they wanted to kill me."

"Don't worry, kid." Asriel said, waking up as well. "With us with ya, you'll be fine."

"O-okay." I muttered, teleporting us down to the floor, not sensing any monsters nearby.

"So" Chara said. "Where ya wanna go?"

"W-w-we were going to your dad's, right?" I asked.

"Yeah.' Char said. "Still wanna head there?"

I nodded, teleporting us to where we stopped, which was almost there.

"Let's go then." Asriel said, walking toward the house.

* * *

"I-i-i don't think he's in here." I muttered when we got there, having luckily avoided all monsters on the way here.

"Nah, he's here.' Chara said. "He's probably in his garden."

"W-wheres that?" I asked.

"Just keep walking." Asriel said, pointing her finger down the hall.

We eventually got to this large hall, the two ahead of me by a couple feet, when blue bones rose up from the ground, making me stop as they blocked my way.

"Sorry, kid.' Sans said. "Can't let ya do that."

I whimpered, shaking, slowly turning to the skeleton.

"Back off, comdeian.' Chara said, walking through the bars and picking me up, carrying me through. "I told you the kid's with us."

"Not happening." Sans said, pulling me back with his magic.

I whimpered in fear, closing my eyes and shaking more.

"I told you." Chara said, her and Asriel said, stepping up and summoning their respective magicks. "Kid's with us."

Sans put me off to the side, trapping me in a cage of bones, me whimpering more and starting to silently sob as I watched them. Sans summoned two Gaster Blasters, shooting them at the sisters.

Both dodged, firing bursts of their magic at Sans. He summoned the top half of a blaster, blocking the attack, teleporting behind the two and shooting bones at them, hitting them multiple times.

They fired more magic at him, making a barrage. He dodged again, lowing the cage behind me and holding a sharpened bone to my throat, making my eyes widen and me whimper fearfully, crying.

"Let me explain one thing to you, comedian." Chara said, growling. "They die, I paint the walls with your dust."

He simply glared, the bone slightly digging into my neck, blood dripping down and me whimpering in pain.

"Fine." Chara said, taking Asriel's hand. "You just signed your death warrant."

A glow surrounded them as their bodies disappeared, becoming a dot that exploded, revealing a creature similar to Asriel, but different. This creature wore a robe like the other goat monster and had black eyes with yellow dots. Black veins etched across her face as dark fire emerged from her hands.

Sans was already gone, having teleported away mid transformation, leaving me curled up on my side on the ground, clutching my throat and sobbing, trying to stop the blood as I shook and trembled.

"Calm down, kid.' the creature said, picking me up, sending healing magic into me. "You're fine now."

I clutched onto the creature, sobbing loudly, crying into the creatures shoulder and shaking and trembling still.

"Come on, kid." the creature said. "Let's go see dad."

I simply clutched more onto the creature, allowing them to take me wherever.

The creature walked into a garden where a larger version of Asriel was watering some flowers.

"Hello" he said, not looking at us. "I'll be with you in a moment."

I kept silently sobbing, eyes closed as I held onto the creature, still shaking and trembling.

He stood up, turning to us.

"Asriel?" he asked, his eyes widening. "Chara? Is that you two?"

"Yeah dad." the creature, who I decided to call Chariel, said. "It's us."

"I missed you both so much." he said, hugging them and me by extension.

I tensed up when he did, whimpering slightly and shaking more.

"What is wrong, little one?" he asked me.

I whimpered more, shaking my head and burying my face into Chariels shoulder more, pretty much scared of everyone except her/them.

"Don't worry, kid." Chariel said. "He's okay."

"Y-y-you s-s-sure?" I asked, whispering so only they could hear, looking up at them, fear on my face.

"Yeah." Chariel said, stroking her hand across my face. "He's our dad."

"O-o-okay." I whispered, shuffling so I could peek out at him from the corner of my eye left eye. "H-h-hi."

"Hello." the monster said, waving at me.

I seemed to shrink a little at the movement, still scared, paranoid.

"What's wrong?" the monster asked Chariel.

"Kid's kinda shy.' Chariel said. "Kinda had a run in with a few guys after he use dark magic"

"Oh my." the king said. "Well, I can assure you, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, dad." Chariel said.

"I-i-i-it w-w-was p-p-pretty much e-e-everyone f-from H-h-h-hotland t-t-to S-s-snowdin." I whispered to Chariel, burying my face into their shoulder again.

"Don't worry.' the king said. "It won't happen again."

Suddenly, the mob burst into the king's garden room, led by Sans.

I whimpered when they did, shaking against Chariel.

Chariel shot a magic blast at them, sending them all away and sealing the room.

"I-i-i don't t-t-think I'll b-b-be safe d-d-down here." I whispered, tears staining my face.

"Well" Chariel said. "Is there a place you do know that's safe?"

"W-w-well, s-s-somethings d-d-drawing me s-s-somehere, s-so there might be safe." I told them, feeling six somethings subtly shoot into me.

"Let's go there then.' Chariel said. "Where is it?"

"I-i d-d-don't think i-i-it's in this universe." I whispered.

"We'll go with ya.' Chariel said.

"O-okay." I whispered, opening a portal. "T-t-this should lead right to it."

"Alright." Chariel said, walking into the portal, holding me.

* * *

We appeared in a living room.

"Rindie!" Frisk shouted, taking me from Chariel, who de-fused.

I blinked, epping in surprise and struggling. "S-s-should I k-k-know you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "It's me, Big Frisk, your girlfriend."

"Kid's got amnesia." Asriel said, shrugging.

"I-i-i'm s-s-sorry, b-b-but I don't r-r-remember you." I told her sadly.

"Oh." Frisk said sadly. "Well, that's a really cute dress."

I blushed furiously, squirming in her hold a little. "T-t-thanks." I stuttered. "I-i-i c-c-can still t-t-try to b-b-be how I used to, uh, B-b-big F-f-frisk." I added.

"Alright.' She said, kissing my neck. "Let's have some _fun_."

I looked at her confused for a couple seconds… before my face went a _very_ dark red, squirming. "O-okay." I whispered.

She picked me up bridal style, carrying me to her room, my boots falling off as we got in, me tossing the backpack off and to the floor.

"Ready?" Frisk asked, nibbling on my neck.

I moaned, blush still on my face, very nervously nodding.

* * *

I woke up to a weird feeling, like someone was nibbling on my hair.

There were two strangers in my bed, one of them nibbling on my hair from where I was on Big Frisk.

"W-w-w-who are you two?" I asked, blushing furiously, glad that Big Frisk seemed to put some panties on me after I passed out last night, them being pink and a little frilly.

"Kid, it's me." the person on the left, who looked a little like Frisk said. "Your mom."

"And mee." the one nibbling on my hair, who had silver cat ears and tail. "Kiwy, yur otter mommy."

"I-i-i'm s-s-sorry, I h-h-have amnesia… a-and p-p-please stop n-n-nibbling on my hair, i-i-it feels bad weird." I said.

"Yoo taste wike fishies." the neko said.

"P-p-please." I whispered, whimpering as she continued.

"Okay, pwisnor." The neko mom said, holding me.

I squirmed, this being a little awkward since they remembered me and I didn't, blushing as I realised I was so close to her in only panties.

"Dis is nice." she said, nuzzling me.

"You wear panties?" the Frisk lookalike asked me jokingly. "Got a matching dress?"

I simply blushed more, not looking at my supposed mom, telling her all she needed to know.

"Lemme see it." She said, grinning. "Put it on."

"I-i-i'd n-n-need to g-g-get free first." I muttered.

"Iss okay, pwisnor." the neko said. "I hewp yoo gets dwessed whiw i howd yoo."

I blushed even more at this, but nodding anyway, having a feeling it'd be easier. "O-o-okay, i-i-it's over there." I whispered.

The Frisk lookalike tossed it to me, the neko actually helping me put it on.

"Yoo wook pwetty." she said when I'd finished, nuzzling me.

I blushed a dark red, hiding my face with my hair, squirming slightly, but allowing her to nuzzle me.

"Why yoo sqwiwm, pwisnor?" the neko asked me.

"U-u-um, I d-d-don't r-r-remember y-y-you two, s-s-so this is m-m-making me a l-l-l-little uncomfortable." I told her, voice quiet.

"I yoo mommy." she said. "And yoo my pwisnor."

"I w-w-wish I could r-r-remember you two, y-y-you s-s-seem so nice." I whispered to them.

"Yoo gots a boo boo." the neko said. "I kiss it. Makes it bettur."

Her and the Frisk lookalike kissed it.

I got wide eyes, them going distant as more memories flooded my mind as the bump vanished.

"Yoo okay, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

"M-mommy, I remember." I told her, hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Das gwate, pwisnor." Kri ysad, nuzzling me.

I happily nuzzling her back, still sobbing in joy.

"Were yoo get dat dwess?" Kiry asked.

"The last universe I was in, Toriel mentioned how the Asriel of that one didn't like dresses, and I didn't think it was so bad, so the Chara and Asriel of that one made me put it on." I told her, blushing slightly.

"Weww, iss pwetty." Kiry said, nibbling on my hair again.

"That still feels strange." I muttered, blushing.

"Yoo taste wike fishies." Kiry said, still munching on my hair.

"A-a-as long as you don't pull my hair, I guess." I told her, sighing.

"YaY.' Kiry said, continuing.

I snapped my fingers, making a cooked fish on a stick appear in my hand. "Guess I'll just have to eat this myself." I said, sighing in fake sadness.

Kiry took it at lightning speed, eating both it and munching on my hair.

"Dis good." she said.

"Moommy, you're getting fish in my hair!" I exclaimed, whining slightly, a sad and annoyed look on my face.

"Sowwy, pwisnor." Kiry said, trying to take the fish out.

"S-stop, y-you're pulling my hair!" I exclaimed, yelping in pain.

"Sowwy, pwisnor." she said. "Iss stuck."

"I'll go wash it out." I sighed, shaking Big Frisk.

"Huh?" She asked groggily, waking up a little.

"I'm about to get a shower, do you wanna come with? Also, I have my memories back." I whispered to her, a seductive tone in my voice.

"Nice.' Frisk said, kissing my neck. "You remember all my favorite spots."

I blushed a little, smiling. "That a yes?" I asked, moaning softly.

"You know it.' She said, working her way up.

I suddenly blushed furiously. "Oh, uh, also, I just remember, I may of accidentallyrevivedtwoofmymomsandtheirrightnexttous!" I said really fast.

"You'll have to say that last part again.' Frisk said, reaching around and scratching my head. "I didn't quite catch it."

I purred a little, simply pointing over to the two others in bed with us.

"Huh." Frisk said, looking at them.

"Too Fwisks?" Kiry said, looking at them both and grabbing them. "Dis is so nice."

"No mommy, _my_ Big Frisk." I said, grabbing said Frisk and pulling her back, hugging her possessively.

"Aww" Kiry said. "Ken we shawe, pwisnor?"

"How about we go have some _fun_?" Psycho Frisk asked Kiry, kissing her.

"Yoo pway wit my tweasuwes?" Kiry asked hopefully.

"Sure, Kiry." Frisk said, giggling. "I'll play with your treasures."

"YAy.' Kiry said, hugging Psycho Frisk. "I wuv yoo, Fwisk."

"I love you too, Kiry." Psycho Frisk said, carrying Kiry out of the room.

"Seems they have a smart idea.' Frisk said, grinning at me. "You're sure possessive. I'm sure she just wanted hugs or something."

I blushed, burying my face in her chest. "S-she has her special Frisk, I have my special Big Frisk." I said, stuttering with a big blush on my face.

"And, I have my special prisoner." She said, kissing me.

"Great, now I'm a prisoner to two people." I said, blushing more, kissing back. "Shower now Big Frisk?"

"Sure.' She said, kissing me. "Gonna have to take that adorable dress off first. Would hate to get it... _wet_."

I blushed, kissing her back and nibbling on her lip. "We can do that in the shower." I whispered.

"Take the dress off?" She asked, grinning seductively. "Or get wet?"

I blushed, wrapping my arms around her neck. "Both." I said seductively back.

"My kind of plan.' She whispered, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the bathroom.

A/N:Kiry and Psyco Frisk are back, yay!... how the fuck are they back? I don't know!


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up a couple days later feeling only panties on, making me confused since I also felt like I was in a chair.

"Hmm" came Frisk's voice. "What should we put on 'em?"

"Gotta go with the dress." Psycho Frisk's voice came.

"And iss gotta be pwetty.' Kiry's voice came.

"W-w-why am I blindfolded?" I asked shakily, a scared tone in my voice, whimpering slightly

"Don't worry." Frisk's voice came. "It's just so you don't see your new wardrobe until it's done."

"O-o-okay." I said, though I still sounded scared.

"You'll be fine." Frisk said, kissing my forehead. "Afterwards, you and I can have fun _undressing you_."

"O-okay." I muttered, blushing.

"What's goin' on here?" the Dreemurr sisters asked, coming in.

"Playin' dressup." Frisk said, shrugging. "Wanna help?"

"Sure." Asriel said.

I blushed even more at their entrance, squirming, since I was still only in pink frilly painties.

"Well, let's get to work." Chara said, grinning.

They began to put some stuff on me, me going along with it. After all, all they'd done was blindfold me.

"Done.' Frisk said, removing my blindfold.

I looked in the mirror they had set up in front of me, blushing a dark red, having a big pink bow in my hair, a pink frilly and ruffly dress with hearts on the sides and at the bottom, flowers surrounding the sides of the white columns they were in so the hearts and flowers were pink as well, white silk stocking with a similar design on the sides, and finally pink slip on shoes with pink bows on them, it making me look _very_ girly since my hair was still rainbow with its grey, black, and white streaks.

"You look adorable." Frisk said, kissing me. "You don't have to keep it on though. After today, you're free with your own wardrobe. But, today, you're mine."

"O-o-okay, Big Frisk." I whispered embarrassedly. "C-could I w-wear my l-locket too?"

"Sure.' she said, kissing me. I kissed her back, still red faced, breaking it soon after and putting the heart shaped locket around my neck, not bothering to tuck it in.

"Now what?" Chara asked. "This is kinda boring now."

"I'm goin' on a date.' Frisk said, picking me up bridal style.

I blushed even more at the, hiding my face in her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Come on, kid." She said, grinning. "You'll be fine. And, then I'll make it really _worth your while_."

I simply blushed more, whimpering a little in embarrassment.

"Better not blush." Frisk said, nibbling on my ear. "Or, you'll be out of it for later."

"B-but I-i can't _stop_ blushing." I whined, blushing more and moaning a little, us not having even left the room yet.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, kissing me. "I'm just kidding. Now, let's go enjoy our date."

I kissed her back, resting the side of my head on her shoulder and looking up at her adorably. "O-okay." I said.

"How adorable." Asriel said, me blushing more.

* * *

She set me down when we got out the house, holding my hand as we went to the park… not the one where I stabbed my bullies.

"This is kinda nice, right?" She asked as we sat down on a bench.

"Y-yeah… if p-people would stop fawning over me every five seconds." I told her, leaning into her right side.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "That is kinda annoying. I want you all to myself."

She began to nibble on my neck. I moaned softly, looking around and making sure no one was noticing what she was doing.

"So" She asked. "Wanna find some dinner?"

"S-s-sure." I said.

"Where you want?" Frisk asked.

"W-wherever you want is fine." I told her, hugging her arm.

"Well" She said, kissing me. "I want you. In the bedroom. But, for dinner, I'd have some chicken.'

I blushed even more, kissing her back and hiding my face in her arm.

"You ready for chicken?" She asked, grinning.

I nodded into her arm, hugging it and not looking up, hiding my embarrassment.

"Alright then." She said, picking me up bridal style again and carrying me.

I eeped in surprise, hiding my face in her chest and blushing furiously.

"What?" She asked, grinning. "We're just going to eat."

"I-it's n-not that, i-it's how y-you're carrying me." I told her in a whisper, face red.

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging. "I could put you down."

"I never said I didn't _like_ it." I whispered, blushing more.

"I know." Frisk said, kissing me. "Plus, it's not like I'd let you down."

"Literally and figuratively." I said, kissing her back.

"Yep." Frisk said, scratching my head.

I purred, nuzzling her and resting my head on her shoulder, deciding to take a small nap on the way to wherever we were going.

"Have a good nap." Frisk said, walking still.

"Okay Big Frisk." I whispered, closing my eyes and curling into her hold, falling asleep.

She carried me to a restaurant, setting me down in a chair.

I woke up when she did, yawning.

"Hungry?" she asked me.

I nodded, smiling at her. "Where are we?" I asked, half asleep so I wasn't embarrassed.

"The restaurant." Frisk said.

"Oh, okay." I said, before I went red as I woke up fully, squirming a little from where I sat across from her.

"What?" she asked.

"All the people, and what I'm wearing." I whispered to her, squirming more.

"Ah." Frisk said. "WEll, I think you look adorable and that's all that matters."

I blushed more, smiling at her.

"So" Frisk asked. "What do you want?"

"Fries." I said, kicking my feet.

"Okay." She said. "I'm gonna have chicken."

* * *

We were walking home, me hugging her arm and leaning my head on her arm, eyes closed, letting her guide me.

"You sure ate a lot." Frisk said, giggling. I blushed, deciding not to comment and simply enjoy being with her.

"So" she asked. "Anything else to do before we head home and get you out of that frilly stuff the fun way?"

"We-" I started, before I was suddenly yanked away from her, eyes widening as I was pulled away, feeling a knife at my neck and whimpering in fear.

"Hey!" Frisk shouted, angry. "What's the big idea?!"

"Gimme your cash.' the person holding the knife said. I whimpered in pain as I felt him dig the knife a little into my neck to show he was serious.

"You're making a big mistake." Frisk said.

"Doubt it." the mugger said, motioning for the money.

Suddenly, he fell over, unconscious, Chara (this universe's) standing behind, holding Rara.

"You guys really need to learn how to fight.' She said, Rara nuzzling her.

"I d-d-don't, c-c-cause it's n-n-never ended well I-in the long r-run, u-unless I need to." I told her after I ran forward, hugging Frisk and burying my face in her chest, sobbing and shaking.

"Hey, it's okay.' Frisk said, hugging me and kissing me. "Now, how about we go take that stuff off?"

"O-o-okay, I-i-i d-don't think I-i c-can have 'fun' t-though." I told her in a whisper, still shaking.

"I think I can change your mind." Frisk whispered into my ear, nibbling on it.

I was too shaken simply, burying my face more in her chest and whimpering.

"Hush.' She said softly. "I'll take your mind off of it. You want to get a nice hot shower to relieve your tension?"

I nodded into her chest, still shaking.

"Okay.' She said, kissing me on the top of the head since my head was in her chest. "Let's go home."

"C-c-carry me?" I asked her.

"Of course.' She said, picking me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around her, making myself as close to her as possible and resting my head in the crook of her neck, still shaking.

"Hush.' She whispered, carrying me home.

* * *

I was still shaking when we got home, silently sobbing.

"Shh." She whispered, carrying me into the bathroom and removing our clothing.

I refused to allow her to let me down, still clutching onto her.

"Hush, little one." She said, stepping into the shower. She turned it on, me letting her lower me so I could stand, hugging her with my face in her chest, sobbing and shaking.

"It's okay.' She said, rubbing my back and scratching my head. "I'm right here. I'll never let you go."

"T-t-that's the s-seconds time s-s-somethings held s-s-something to my throat this week." I muttered, sniffling.

"What happened the first time?" Frisk asked.

"C-c-chara a-a-and Asriel, t-t-the sister pair t-t-that brought me h-h-here, were f-f-fused and t-t-their Sans w-w-was holding a sharp b-b-bone to my neck." I told her shakily.

"Hush.' She said. "It's over now. Just focus on me and the water."

"C-c-can you t-try giving m-me a massage?" I asked, sniffling, looking up at her.

"Sure." She said, smiling down at me. "In here?"

"I d-d-don't care when." I told her, smiling at her, sniffling still.

"Okay." Frisk said. "I just didn't know if you could massage someone when you're standing up."

I nuzzled her, sniffling as I shook less.

She nuzzled me back, beginning to massage me. I smiled, relaxing against her, purring softly.

She kissed my forehead, continuing.

"T-this is a little awkward, continue in our room?" I asked her, purring softly still.

"Sure." She said. "Let's dry off first."

"Wash each other before we leave?" I suggested, blushing.

"Sure." Frisk said. "That would be nice."

"Do you want me to wash you first?" I asked her.

"Up to you.' She said. I blushed, starting to wash her as I made my scars visible again.

"You sure are good at this." She said.

"T-thanks." I mumbled, finishing washing her quickly.

"Welcome." She said, washing me.

I moaned softly, blushing as she carefully washed my scars so they wouldn't re-open.

"Wow." She said, giggling. "If this gets you moaning, wait till we get to the bedroom."

I blushed more, giving her a look. "N-no 'fun' tonight, r-remember? I'm still shaken." I told her, but I was forcing myself to not shake so she could wash me.

"I wasn't talking about that." She said, nibbling on my ear. "I'm going to give you a massage, remember?"

I blushed, moaning slightly and squirming more. "R-r-right." I said.

"Yep." She said, kissing my neck.

I moaned a little more, closing my eyes. "Y-y-you're amazing." I whispered.

"So are you.' She whispered back.

I blushed, nuzzling her as she finished washing me. "I-i-if you w-w-want, I'll w-w-wear everything a-a-again tomorrow." I whispered to her embarrassed, looking at the ground and shuffling nervously.

"Nah." Frisk said. "Let's save that for special occasions, like dates. That way it's more adorable."

"W-why do you t-t-think I was offering to wear it tomorrow?" I asked, blushing.

"I see.' Frisk said, grinning. "Alright. It's a good date this time."

"I-i was t-t-thinking w-we c-could go to t-t-that carnival again, a-a-and g-go on the ferris wheel." I told her, voice quiet, blushing more.

"Only if it stops." She said, kissing me and grinning.

"It will." I said, winking and blushing.

"Goody.' She said, scratching my head. I purred, hugging her, nuzzling her chest.

"Let's get dry so you can massage me." I said.

"Alright." She said, grabbing a couple towels. We dried each other off, me giggling while she dried me, squirming a little.

"Quick, Rindie." She said, picking me up bridal style. "To the bedroom."

"Let's go!" I exclaimed dramatically, covering my bandages in a illusion as I made our clothes follow us with telekinesis.

Once inside, Frisk continued my massage.

I put our clothes on the nightstand, lying down face first for her to get more access to my back, moaning softly as I showed my scars again.

"You really like massages.' Frisk said, kissing the back of my neck.

I blushed a little, moaning more. "A-a-all the s-scars make my s-skin sensitive." I told her.

"Ah." Frisk said. "I see." She began to tickle me, grinning.

I laughed, squirming, a smile on my face.

"I guess you're more sensitive to that too." Frisk said, giggling.

I kept laughing as she tickled me more, squirming more as she tickled more and more extremely, before I yelped in pain, my squirming causing a couple scars on my sides to open.

"You okay?" Frisk asked, stopping and wrapping them up.

I nodded, turning onto my back and reaching out to her for a hug, a teary eyed look on my face. She hugged me, holding me close. We fell asleep like that, a peaceful smile on our faces.

* * *

I woke up with the stuff I wore yesterday on me, washed so it smelled flowery.

"D-did you dress me in my sleep?" I asked Frisk, blushing a dark red.

"Yep.' Frisk said, grinning, kissing me. I kissed her back, face still red, though less.

"Amusement park now?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, grinning.

* * *

We were taking a shortcut through a park, me on Frisks right and holding her hand, skipping happily a little, humming.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl and her girlfriend." voices came from behind us. "Nice dress."

"Ignore them." Frisk whispered so only I could hear.

I whimpered a little, nodding and walking a little closer to her.

They then grabbed us, dragging us to a tall tree. Attaching a rope to both of us, they hung us up in the tree by our waists. Since Frisk and I were around the same weight, we didn't move up or down.

I eeped, pushing my dress down to cover my panties, face dark red, closing my eyes, Frisk too far away to comfort me since they put us as far apart as possible.

"You got a knife, kid?" Frisk asked me.

I didn't answer, making one appear in her pocket, still blushing with my eyes closed.

"Thanks." Frisk said, me suddenly falling. However, I was caught by someone. I closed my eyes tighter, squirming and whimpered a little.

"What?" the person asked. "Don't want a kiss?"

I stopped, blinking and looking at Frisk. "S-sorry, I thought it was one of the jerks." I told her, blushing more.

"Would they ask to kiss you?" She asked, grinning.

"N-no.' I said, kissing her.

"Alright then." She said, kissing me back. "Why don't we just continue on and pretend we didn't see them?"

"See who?" I asked, giggling.

"I don't know." She said, giggling. "Let's see if that Ferris Wheel can get stuck again."

"Okay." I said, nuzzling her.

"Looks like we're here." She said, carrying me to the Ferris Wheel.

We sat with me on her lap, me making it get stuck after the last time going around at the top and making it stay that way. "It's stuck." I whispered, leaning back into her.

"Good." She said. "Well, looks like we have to entertain ourselves while it's stuck."

Turning around in her lap, I looked up at her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I wonder how." I whispered seductively, nibbling and licking her ear.

"I have a few ideas." She whispered in the same tone, nibbling on my neck.

"Like?" I asked her, moaning.

"Well." She said, giggling as she took off my bow. "I want to play with my little kitty cat."

"Kitty cat?" I asked, tilting my head adorably.

* * *

When we got off, my hair was ruffled, and our clothes were slightly displaced, having put them on in a hurry, a dopey smile on my face as Frisk carried me with my head resting on her shoulder.

"You were amazing." She whispered.

I blushed, smiling dopily and lovingly at her. "T-thanks." I whispered back.

"Welcome." She whispered.

"I would kill myself without you." I whispered back, teary eyed, stuffing my face into her chest, depression hitting me suddenly.

"Hush.' Frisk said. "It's alright. I'm right here. Let's not talk about that." Sniffling, I nodded into her chest, hugging her tighter.

"Go home now?" I suggested, sniffling slightly, nuzzling her chest.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, kissing my forehead. "That sounds nice. I could use a shower and I want my favorite bath toy with me."

"Squeek squeek." I said, blushing and grinning up at her.

"Yep.' She said, kissing me. "That's the one. But, let's get you out of this stuff first. Since our date's over, you can put the casual dress back on, okay?"

"Okay." I state, teleporting us home and into the, empty, bathroom.

"Well" Frisk said. "We have to get your clothes off first."

"Do you wanna do that?" I asked her, blushing.

"That's why I said 'we'." Frisk said, giggling.

I blushed more, kicking my shoes off behind me and subspacing them. She 'helped' me take off my other clothes, kissing me as she did, me kissing her back and blushing as she pretty much took all my clothes off me for me, me sub-spacing them as she did.

"Now" she said. "It's time to get a nice long shower. And, with my favorite bath toy, it is so much better,:

I blushed, giggling. "Squueeeeeek." I said as we got into the shower.

"There it is.' Frisk said, giggling. "My squeaky toy." She squeezed me again, me making another 'squeek' whenever she did and giggling.

She giggled, kissing me, me kissing her back and hugging her. She gently spit water at me like a squirt gun.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, giggling and blocking it.

"What?" Frisk asked, giggling. I shot water from my hands at her, smirking.

"Hey." She said, giggling as she kissed me, gently spitting water into my mouth.

My eyes widened, stepping back and accidentally hitting the back of my head on the wall, spitting the water out and choking on some that went in a little.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked, grabbing me and holding me. "Are you okay?"

"Went into my lungs." I told her, coughing violently.

"I'm sorry." She said, holding me close and hugging me.

"I-it's fine." I lied, sniffling a little as I just registered the pain on the back of my head, putting a hand there and it coming back red.

"No it's not." Frisk said, shaking her head. "You're bleeding. I'm so sorry."

"W-we should probably bandage that." I muttered, sniffling, a headache forming.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, grabbing some wrap from the cabinet and wrapping my head after she dried it off.

"Well so much for a 'nice long shower'." I said jokingly, sniffling and wincing as a throb of pain assaulted me.

"We can have one still." Frisk said, kissing me. "That stuff is waterproof."

"I think i'd rather not have something smacking against the head wound repeatedly, thanks." I joked, kissing her back.

"Well, I could be on top.' Frisk said, giggling. I blushed at that a little, smirking.

"Aren't you already?" I whispered seductively.

"Not yet.' She whispered. "But, I can change that.'

"Finish the shower first?" I whispered 'squeeking' with a giggle.

"Of course." Frisk said, turning the water back on.

* * *

The next day, (because is you can't guess what they did you clearly skipped to this part of the story, go back and read it.) I felt some knowledge I didn't know I had come into my head, as if remembering something that was blocked.

"Oh right, I forgot about them." I muttered, sitting up, putting on my 'tightie whities', brown shorts, a black shirt, my sweater, grey socks, my boots and my locket, allowing it to be outside the sweater, idly making sure the bandages that were wrapped around my head didn't need to be changed. Since Frisk was still asleep, I left her a note saying I went to go save a universe, me letting my wings, tail, halo and horn out as I teleported there.

* * *

I appeared in a strange color changing bubble, looking and seeing Asriel get hugged by a Chara that looked to just break free some black crap covering them.

"I-I'm so sorry, Asriel." Chara said.

"It's okay.' Asriel said. "Everything will be okay now. I'll never leave you again, okay?... we'll be together forever."

"I'd love that, Asreil.' Chara said, smiling as they started to crack.

"I don't care if the barrier is broken" Asriel said. "As long as I get to be by your side."

"Asriel" Chara said, cracking more. "I wish we could've spent more time together. The only thing keeping me in this world was my DETERMINATION… but now that is gone."

"Well, _that's_ an easy fix." I said after Chara had glitch teleported away, surprising the two of them.

"Huh?" they both asked.

I smirked, snapping my fingers, making Charas eyes widened as I filled their SOUL with DETERMINATION that only did what they wanted it to, causing the cracks to vanish.

"What happened?" Chara asked.

"I SAVEd you." I said simply, putting my hands in my pocket sand smirking, idly flapping my wings just cause I could.

"Really?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, it was easy." I told them, shrugging, holding one hand out to both of them. "Names Rindie, nice to meetcha."

"Chara." this chara said, holding out a hand.

"Asriel.' Asriel said, doing the same. I shook them, smirking and putting my hands back in my pockets after.

"So" Asriel asked. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was… observe, what was happening, and, I figured, that Chara here deserved to live so I intervened." I said, shrugging with a grin… before I winced as my head wound acted up.

"You okay?" Asriel asked.

"Just a uh, head wound I got yesterday acting up." I assured, wincing. "Anyway, I'm sure you want that barrier broken… but there's still a problem isn't there?" I asked, glancing at Frisk.

"Yeah.' Asriel said. "There's Frisk. They're gonna fade if they give up their SOUL."

"You still got all those traits you gathered in that little fight you two had?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah." Asriel said, nodding.

I moved my right hand to my chest, a red outline of a heart appearing and, it floating in front of my hand, held it out to him.

"I" Asriel said, reluctant. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, I got more." I told him, motioning for him to take it.

"O-okay." he said, taking it.

I watched as it turned into a rainbow SOUL, smirking as he gave Frisk back their SOUL, retracting my wings, tail, halo, and horn, putting on a pair of sunglasses and wincing as another throb of pain hit me.

"You okay?" Chara asked.

"Yeah." I muttered, wincing again.

"Okay.' Asriel said. "Well, I'm gonna break the barrier."

"Have fun with that." I told him, sitting down and holding my head, the pain increasing. "I'm just gonna… rest a little."

"Okay." Asriel said, breaking the barrier.

"You okay?" Chara asked me.

"Pain, a lot." I muttered, tears starting to enter my eyes.

"Here.' Asriel said, pulsing KINDNESS magic into me. "This should help."

I felt the pain lessen, now just a dull throb, but the wound was still there. "Thanks." I said, standing up.

"Welcome." Asrie said. "Now, let's leave this bubble."

They dispelled the bubble, all three of them falling to the ground. Asgore and Toriel saw Asriel and Chara, running over and hugging them.

I floated down, going off to the side and smiling at the happy scene.

"You tell Rindie 'Good job'." Frisk's text box said, Frisk standing next to me.

"Thanks, I do my best." I say, noticing the monsters leaving. "We should probably join them." I commented, nodding my head to the group.

"You tell Rindie 'Yeah'." the text box said.

I walked out, standing to Frisks left as we all looked at the sun, and, after a little, noticed Sans and Frisk go back inside, me trailing behind and out of sight.

"So, kid." Sans said, talking to Frisk.

Frisk looked at Sans.

"Be honest, when ya gonna RESET?" Sans asked.

'You promise Sans you wouldn't RESET." Frisk's text box said.

"REally, kid?" Sans asked. "Don't lie. Just...tell me when you're gonna, okay?"

Frisk nodded, smiling at Sans.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, and, due to lack of space, and me being too lazy to bother going home at the moment, me and Frisk shared a room, me sitting on a bed on the other side of it and watching as she looked at the CONTINUE and RESET buttons.

"I could remove the ability to RESET, if you want me to." I commented, sunglasses on the nightstand next to me, me lying down on the bed.

"You tell Rindie 'okay'." Frisk's text box said.

I got up, sitting next to them, pointedly ignoring the happy Sans in the doorway, typing a, invisible to them, button, opening the 'console', it being visible to them, humming as I scrolled through the code.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sans asked.

"Looking for… ah, there it is." I said, at the code that allowed RESETs to happen, highlighting it and 'right clicking'. "Frisk, if you'd please do the honors?" I asked, gesturing to the 'delete' button.

Frisk pushed it, a ripple going throughout the world as the RESET button was winked out of existence, and, after double checking the code so that everything else was fine, I closed the 'console'.

"There, one RESET feature removed." I state, getting up and yawning. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going to sleep." I added, walking over to my bed.

"I guess we're friends after all.' Sans said, chuckling, Frisk smiling at him.

"Night." I called out, removing the sweater, shirt, and my boots after making sure my illusion remained, putting them next to my sunglasses on the nightstand and snuggling under the covers.

"You tell Rindie 'night'." Frisk's text box said. I smirked, falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, I was standing in front of Sans, Gaster, Undyne, and Papyrus, sunglasses on and me cracking my neck with a smirk. "Thanks for agreeing to spar with me, I'd have asked Chara, but I heard she wasn't allowed to handle knifes for a while." I told them.

"Yep.' Sans said. "Now, let's do this."

They all attacked simultaneously.

I smirked, rolling out of the way, grabbing one of the giant bones Papyrus shot and twirling it like a staff.

"Woah." Sans said. "Cool. But, try this on for size."

He launched twelve Gaster Blasters at me.

I smirked, using the bone to get above where they shot, throwing what remained at Sans, running forwards and leaping with a jump kick at Papyrus.

The kick hit him, knocking him out.

"I… expected more." I commented.

Sans and Undyne, irritated, charged, using their respective magicks. I grabbed a spear from Undyne, using it to cut through a blaster Sans sent, grabbing another spear and knocking Undyne out with it. Sans summoned twelve more blasters, attacking me with them. Unfortunately, the spear disappeared when she was knocked out, forcing me to throw my hands to the side and make a green barrier around myself. He hit it physically, falling back, unconscious. I stared at him for a couple seconds, befor doubling over in laughter, holding my sides.

Gaster then launched powerful bolts of magic at me from the yellow hand. Distracted, I was hit by one because his aim sucked, it hitting me right where I hit my head, me crying out in pain and falling to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, confused. "You were so confident and strong a second ago. What happened?"

"You hit me in a… previously existing wound." I told him, check and… it was bleeding again. "And you seemed to have opened it again, _get me somewhere please_." I said.

"Alright." Gaster said, teleporting me to a bed, wrapping the wound.

"Thanks." I mumbled, resting my head carefull.

"You're welcome." Gaster said.

"Rindie!?" Frisk's text box said, surprised. "What happened?"

"Gaster somehow managed to hit me in the back of the head." I told them, shrugging.

"Ouch." the box said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll heal… as soon as this headaches gone and I can focus enough to, anyway." I said, wincing in pain.

"Here.' Gaster said, using healing magic.

"Thanks." I commented as I healed the wound so that it was gone. "Keeping the bandages though."

"Okay." Gaster said. "Any reason?"

"Now my head matches the rest of me." I said simply, lowering my sleeve and making my other bandages appear, dropping the illusion I had on them.

"Cool." the box said.

I lowered my sleeve, smirking as I walked to my closet in the room, snapping my fingers and making it into a door. "This door will lead to my house from where I came, just, uh, knock before you come through, just in case you ever need me, use it." I told them.

"Okay." they both said.

"See ya later." I told them, smirking as I went through the door, appearing in the living room and, subtly closing it, I snuck to the couch, seeing my Frisk there, preparing to scare her. She was sleeping, snoring softly. I tickled her sides, digging my fingers in to make it more effective.

She began to giggle, then escalating to a laugh, still sleeping. "My big Frisk!" I exclaimed, going onto the couch and putting her in my lap facing forward, nibbling and licking on her ear as I continued tickling her.

She moaned, also laughing as it continued. I stopped tickling her, putting my hands up her shirt and playing with her chest teasingly, still nibbling her ear. "You're _my_ Big Frisk." I whispered seductively.

"Oh yes...I am.' She whispered back in her sleep, moaning.

"I love you." I whispered, starting to nibble on her neck.

"I love you too.' She said, sighing with contentment.

Taking my hands out of her shirt, I simply hugged her from behind, resting my head on her shoulder and wrapping my legs around her waist after placing her so she was sitting in front of me, yawning slightly. "I'll see you when we wake up." I whispered, falling asleep, still pale from the blood loss earlier.

She turned over, arms wrapping around me.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling familiar arms around me, wrapping my arms around the person and mumbling incoherently.

"Little Rindie." Frisk mumbled in her sleep.

"Big Frisk." I mumbled back, also asleep.

"Little Rindie." Frisk said, yawning awake. "Wait, why are you so pale?"

I didn't hear herm still asleep, yawning adorably.

"Little Rindie." she said, shaking me.

"H-huh?" I asked, waking up.

"You're pale." she said. "Why?"

"Oh, uh…" I mumbled, trailing off. "I j-just l-l-lost some b-blood." I said nervously.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, worried.

"I j-j-just need to take it easy for a while." I assured her.

"Okay." She said, holding me close. "As long as you're safe."

She kissed my forehead, scratching my head. I purred, leaning into it and smiling. "C-can you, huh, c-carry me to our room? I-i wanna p-put my 'casual' d-dress on for you." I asked, blushing.

"Sure." She said, smiling as she picked me up, carrying me to the room.

I tried to get to it to myself, but suddenly felt light headed, holding my head and stumbling a little.

"Are you okay?" She asked, holding me.

"I-i think I lost more than I thought." I whispered, getting into the bed with her help. "I t-think I should just lay down for a while."

"Okay." She said, climbing in with me. "Let's do it together."

I removed my clothes, setting my boots next to the bed and, after removing everything else except my underwear, put everything else on the nightstand, resting my head on Frisks chest and hugging her from her side.

She hugged back, the two of us cuddling until we fell asleep.

* * *

When we woke up, I was still pale.

"You're still pale." Frisk said, a little worried. "Can't you just heal yourself?"

"N-n-normally I w-would, but I just n-need more b-blood, so I f-f-figured I'd just wait for it t-to come b-b-back on it's o-o-own." I said, but I sounded nervous.

"I don't think it works that way." Frisk said. "I think you should heal."

I tried to, my body briefly glowing green, but another wave of lightheadedness hit me, making me stop and wince.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, holding me.

"I t-think I'll n-need to get more b-b-blood another way." I said, a scared tone in my voice, holding her and burying my face in her shoulder, shaking a little.

"Hush." Frisk said, holding me. "Don't worry. You'll get blood. How about some of mine?"

"R-r-really? Y-y-you'd give m-m-me some of yours?" I asked.

"Yes." Frisk said. "For you."

I somehow managed to blush a little, smiling at her and hugging her, holding her tightly.

She held me back, smiling at me.

"T-t-thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome.' she whispered back.

"So" she then asked. "How can you regain it?"

"Well, y-y-you k-k-know how paranoid I a-a-am, s-s-so I could j-j-just drink it." I told her.

"Okay." Frisk said, making a small cut on her arm and holding it near my mouth.

I drank the blood, all of it came out, my eyes closed as I did.

"You okay?" Frisk asked. "Did it work?"

When I opened my eyes, they were completely red and went into ovals going up and down my face, me pushing Frisk off of me and getting up, making my sweater, locket, shorts and boots appear on me as I got off the bed, my knife appearing in my left hand.

"Rindie?" Frik asked. "What's going on?"

I didn't answer her, a demonic smile on my face as I slashed the door open, walking through and trailing my knife on the wall, leaving a gash as I walked.

"Kid, what's up with you?" Psycho Frisk asked, walking out.

" **Nothing, mother.** " I said, knife glowing red as I slashed at her without hesitation.

"Uh huh." She said, swatting it away without effort. "Sure, there's not.'

"Hewwo, pwisnor." Kiry said, coming out of her room, tackling me and holding me. "I gives yoo hugz. Yoo wike hugz."

I smiled demonically, holding the knife in a reversed grip and stabbing Kiry in the stomach, making her let me go, me launching forward to stab Psycho Frisk, tears in my eyes that I ignored, blade glowing a sickening black.

"Pwisnor?" Kiry asked, more confused and emotionally hurt than physically hurt (which is truly one of the mysteries of Kiry), tears starting to come (though, not from the physical pain). "You no wike hugz aneemowe?"

I froze mid swing, seeming to fight with myself as the tears increased, launching forward and stabbing at Psycho Frisk.

She kicked the knife from my hand, punching me in the face. I simply took the punch, the blade stabbing her in the back as I directed it with my mind.

She ignored it, kneeing me, Kiry trying again to hug me.

"Do yoo wike my hugz, pwisnor?" She asked, sniffling.

I seemed to struggle with myself for a couple seconds, my red eyes flashing to my normal multi-colored and back several times.

"I wike hugging yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, tears falling down her face. "But, if yoo don' wike dem, I won' do it no mowe."

My eyes flashed to my normal ones one last time, before I turned around in her hug, hugging her back and sobbing into her shoulder, shaking uncontrollably.

"Yay" She said, holding me tight. "Yoo do wike my hugz. Iss okay, pwisnor. I not so sad anee mowe. Yoo don' haf to cwy. I wuv yoo, pwisnor."

I simply sobbed harder at this, hugging her tightly and babbling 'I'm sorry' to her, not looking up from her shoulder.

"Don' cwy, pwisnor.' Kiry said, sniffling. "Yoo mak mee cwy."

I kept crying anyway, a little shaken from when I went into my own 'psycho form'.

"Iss okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "I not mad. I just...a wittwe...tiwed. I sweep now."

She put her head down on my head, falling unconscious.

My eyes widened, me quickly using my magic to heal her, hugging her tighter and nuzzling her as I continued to cry and shake.

She snored softly, munching on my hair and nuzzling me. Normally, I wouldn't like this, but I decided to let her munch on my hair, setting her sitting against the wall and hugging her, still crying and shaking into her shoulder.

"Mmm.' She mumbled in her sleep. "Pwisnor hair tast good. Yoo hav tasty hair, pwisnor."

Psycho Frisk was standing there, watching. She'd taken the knife out, tossing it aside.

I idly made it vanish back into my subspace, sending healing magic at her as I continued to hug Kiry, sobbing quietly but managed to have stopped my shaking.

"Pwisnor hugz mee.' Kiry mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Mommy." I said in a whisper, whimpering slightly.

"Iss okay." She mumbled, still asleep.

"N-n-no, i-i-it's not." I whispered.

"I wuv yoo, pwisnor.' She mumbled, nuzzling me.

"I-i k-know." I whispered, depression starting to come into my voice as I nuzzled her back.

She held me, still nuzzling me, still asleep.

"I-i'll l-l-leave y-you two alone now, Mommy." I said to Psycho Frisk, teleporting myself out of Kirys hold and starting to walk away, looking very depressed.

"Pwisnor?" Kiry asked, falling over and waking up. "Why yoo go?"

"I-i… d-don't trust myself right now." I whispered, falling through the floor before she could object and hug me again, walking outside and starting to just wander.

"What happened?" Frisk asked, coming out.

"Pwisnor weeve." Kiry said. "Hee no wan' hugz wite now."

"I'll get him." Frisk said.

* * *

I ended up in the city somehow, wandering still, deciding to go through a alley.

"Hey, kid." muggers came up to me. "Hand over all your cash."

I looked up at them unamused, throwing my left hand to the left and causing all of the muggers to fly into the wall, knocking them out as I continued. "I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots." I mumbled, walking past the unconscious bodies.

"Here he is.' Demon Chara said, picking me up with one hand.

"Good." Angel Frisk said, appearing with my Frisk

"Hi moms, hi Frisk." I said, sounding very depressed, not bothering to move in Charas hold.

"Have fun with your girlfriend." Demon Chara said, the two of them tossing me and Frisk together, teleporting us back to my room. DEmon Chara used some dark magic, which wrapped around me and Frisk, binding us together facing each other.

"You're welcome.' she said, teleporting away.

"To be honest, I expected this." I mumbled, sounding depressed still.

"Well" Frisk said, smiling. "Now we can spend some quality time together."

"We could do that without the binds." I commented.

"Well" Frisk said. "I think this was to keep you from leaving."

"I could break out, if I wanted." I said, still sounding depressed, slumping into the binds and resting my head on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't leave me like this, would you?" She asked, mock pouting, putting on the most adorable pouting face.

"Of course not." I assured, sounding depressed still but trying to smile for her.

"Good." She said, kissing me on the nose.

I scrunched my face up adorably, going cross eyed as I looked at my nose.

She giggled, kissing it again.

I scrunched my face up more, a very faint blush starting to appear on my face. She began to kiss me all around my face that she could reach. I started to giggle, it barely audible, the blush increasing slightly.

"I see that blush" She said, grinning. "You're enjoying it."

I blushed a little more, smiling slightly. "Thanks." I whispered, shaking off the rest of my depression, kissing her on the nose.

"You're welcome." She said, kissing mine back.

I giggled softly, kissing her lips.

She kissed mine back as I felt a hand slip under my shirt.

"Make up 'fun'?" I asked, snapping my fingers and removing the binds so I could wrap my arms around her neck.

"Sure." She said, hugging me and kissing my lips.

* * *

"I'm sorry, for pushing you earlier." I said a couple hours later, us having put some underwear on since people seemed to walk in on us a lot, me wearing pink panties and her wearing blue and purple striped underwear.

"It's okay.' Frisk said, shrugging. "I understand you weren't yourself. What's pretty funny is that that neko was able to change you back by hugging you. She must have super hugs."

"She's one of the people I see as my 'mom', so that had something to do with it… it also helps that I make it so they actually _are_." I told her, head resting on her chest.

"Well, it's still kinda funny how she's like that when she's my age." Frisk said. "It's adorable. But, I know something even more adorable than that."

"What?" I asked innocently, putting on a adorable curious face.

"You.' She said, giggling, kissing me. "Especially when you look like that.'

I blushed red, squirming a little and smiling at her. "I may be adorable, but you're gorgeous." I said.

"Why" she said, blushing. "Thank you, Little Rindie."

"Your welcome, Big Frisk." I told her, nuzzling her and purring slightly.

She giggled, scratching my head. I purred louder, leaning into the hand.

She rubbed my back, kissing me again.

I kissed her back, sighing happily.

"You know what we should do?" Frisk asked.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"We should go on a picnic." Frisk said.

"Okay." I said, getting up, moving to get the 'date dress'.

"Just the casual one this time.' Frisk said. "This is for all of us."

"Oh okay." I said, putting the casual one on. "Think I should get some shoes that match it?" I asked as I put my two different colored socks on.

"Yeah." Frisk said, walking over to the closet and looking for a pair of shoes.

I kicked my feet on the bed as she did, making the socks change into stockings, fiddling with the skirt part of the dress and my hair.

"I think I got you a pair." Frisk said, holding up a pair of pink high tops with white stripes.

"See if they fit." I said, giggling, putting my feet out for her.

"Okay." She said, giggling as she put them on and tied them. "Do they fit?"

I hmmed a yes, wiggling my toes in the shoes a little, nodding.

"Good." Frisk said, smiling. "They look nice on you."

I blushed, smiling at her and squirming a little. "T-thanks, now, let's get the others." I said.

"Okay.' Frisk said, holding her hand out to me to take.

I took it happily, beaming at her. She beamed back, helping me off the bed as we walked out, hand in hand.

* * *

I was pouting when we got to the field we were having the picnic, some of the monsters reactions to my dress making me upset.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said, putting an arm around me. "I think you look adorable."

I blushed at the, leaning into her side and smiling up at her. She smlied back, kissing her.

"Nice dress!" a monster called teasingly.

I pouted more at this, crossing my arms and turning away from the monster.

"Don't pay attention to them" Frisk whispered. "You look great to me."

I blushed more, hiding my face into her side and hugging her. "Okay." I said.

"Good.' Frisk said, smiling. "Hey, it looks like there's a space over there, wanna play catch?"

"Sure." I said, snapping my fingers and making a ball appear, going over to the other end of the space and throwing it to Frisk.

She caught it, throwing it back.

Undyne and Papyrus joined in a little later, and, after a bit, Undyne accidentally threw it too hard at me.

It hit me in the nose, me crying out in pain and falling on my buttm clutching my face.

"Are you okay?" Frisk and the other two asked, running over to me.

I was crying lightly, blood and tears dripping down from my face, quietly sobbing.

"Hey" Frisk said, hugging me. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here."

"I thwink mwy nwose is bwoken." I said, voice messing up.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "We'll get it fixed, okay?"

She picked me up bridal style, carrying me to Alphys. Alphys set my nose and put a bandage on it.

"There." She said. "That should heal in a few weeks tops."

"Or, now that it's not annoying me and breaking my concentration." I said, healing it, though I kept the bandage.

"That's effective." Frisk said, kissing my nose.

I scrunched my face up, looking at it, it somehow being more adorable with the bandage on my nose.

"So adorable." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

I blushed, smiling at her. "Let's play something else now." I said.

"Alright." She said, smiling back. "What do you want to play?"

I smirked, tapping her arm and bolting across the grass. She giggled, running after me.

"Can't catch me!" I called back, laughing.

"Yes I can!" She shouted back, laughing too.

"I cetched yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, tackling me to the ground, turning so she was under me.

"Moom, Frisk is it!" I said, giggling.

"Weawwy?" Kiry asked.

"Yes, now ruuuuun!" I exclaimed, seeing Frisk catching up.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, picking me up and running and climbing a tree with me.

"Wee saf heer, pwisnor." She whispered, nuzzling me. "Shee nevur wook heer."

"Okay Mommy… how are we gonna get _down_?" I asked, hugging her and nuzzling her back.

"Weww" Kiry said, looking down for a second, her grip around me immediately tightening.

Tilting my head, I copied her looking down, only to tight my own grip and start shaking a little.

"Wut's wong, pwisnor?" She asked. "Yoo no wike high eetur?"

"N-no." I told her, hiding my face in her shoulder.

"Mee too." She said, hiding hers in my hair.

"I-i think we'll be here a while." I whispered.

"YEah." Kiry said. "Wee stuck."

"You guys okay up there?" came the voice of Psycho Frisk.

"N-no." I called back down, still shaking.

"Wee stuck." Kiry said.

"Well, jump." Psycho Frisk said. "I'll catch both of you, okay."

"N-no." I said, shaking my head and clutching Kiry tighter.

She held me tighter, us still up there.

"Just look up and then climb down." Psycho Frisk said.

I simply kept holding Kiry, refusing to move.

Psycho Frisk sighed, climbing up the tree and grabbing us, backflipping off the tree and landing on the ground.

"T-t-thanks Mommy." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Welcome, kid." She said, grinning.

"Tank yoo, Fwisk." Kiry said, nuzzling her.

"I'm gonna go find my Frisk." I told them… right before I was tackled and ended up with my face in someone's chest.

"I was so worried about you." Frisk said, hugging me.

"Why? We were playing tag." I said, confused, but hugging her back anyway.

"I couldn't find you." She said.

"Well, obviously, you didn't look up." I said, giggling, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Yeah.' She said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, before I 'heard' something, looking to the side and tilting my head curiously.

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"I'll be right back." I told her, snapping my fingers and changing into my sweater, shorts, (locket already on), changing my stocking back into socks and switching my shoes for my boots, running forward and vanishing as I teleported.

* * *

I appeared in the universe to see A Chara, spectral, on the ground looking injured, the main monsters and this universe's Frisk smirking sadistically as they prepared to attack them.

I appeared in front of the Chara, making my knife appear and using KINDNESS to block the attacks they sent.

They continued, not letting up.

"Wh-who are you?" Chara asked.

"Don't worry about that for now, get in my mind, you'll be safe there." I said, grunting as the shield started to crack.

"O-okay.' Chara said, nodding and doing so.

"This feels weird." I commented, letting the shield go and dodging. "Now, normally, I couldn't kill all of you because of my attachment to your alternates… but I have a work around." I said, pricking my finger and drinking the blood.

My eyes went red again, me laughing demonically as I looked at the assembeled jerk versions of my friends and family.

They rushed forward, attacking.

" **Bad choice.** " I told them, launching forward, cutting the Frisks head off and absorbing their SOUL, me actually feeling my LV go _down_.

" **Wow, you are so monstrous, I get** _ **less**_ **LV from killing you, that's pathetic.** " I said.

They continued attacking me, unamused. I stabbed Papyrus in the skull, back flipping over fire, bones, spears, and lasers, cutting Alphys in half and, blade glowing blue, cut both Asgore and Toriel in half, turning to the final two monsters.

They rushed forward, throwing powerful attacks.

I casually twirled my knife, deflecting the attacks, stabbing Undyne in her other eye and, before he could dodge, slashed Sans. He died, turning to dust as I cut through Undyne before she could go Undying, sighing as I went out of Psycho mode.

"So, Chara, what was _that_ all about?" I asked mentally.

"Th-they hate me." Chara said, shuddering.

"Why?" I asked as I went into the void after absorbing the six SOULs of this verse.

"I-I don't know." Chara said.

"Well, don't worry, I'm taking you somewhere that even if they RESET they can't bother you anymore." I assured, floating into my universe and appearing next to my Frisk.

"Hello, Rindie." she said.

"Sorry, had to save someone." I told her. "C'mon out, you're safe now." I thought to the Chara.

"O-okay." Chara said, doing so.

"I saved this Chara from some jerks who were about to kill them." I told Frisk, changing into the stuff I had on before I left in a hurry.

"Why are you in a dress?" Chara whispered, confused.

"I'm a they, and my girlfriend likes it." I told them, shrugging. "I don't really care."

"Nothing against it." Chara said. "I was just wondering why you changed. I guess I know why."

"Well, I can't exactly fight in a dress, it'd just get in the way… and they'd likely see my underwear." I added, blushing a little.

"I wouldn't mind that.' Frisk said, kissing me.

"You already have." I said, teasingly, blushing more and kissing her back.

"Well" Frisk said, kissing me again. "Maybe I need a refresher."

"Okay then." I said, blushing and, after making sure the Chara couldn't see, flashed Frisk by lifting the front half of my skirt up, face going dark red.

"Oh, don't blush." Frisk said, kissing me. "They look so cute on you."

"T-thanks." I said, kissing her back and letting my skirt fall back into place, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She wrapped her arms around mine, kissing me again. I bit her bottom lip teasingly as I kissed her back.

She opened her mouth, allowing me access. I 'explored' her mouth, moaning a little.

She moaned as well, exploring mine.

"Uh" Chara said, blushing a little.

I snapped my fingers, giving them a doll for a body. "There are some friendly monsters that way, go tell them we sent you." I told them, going back to frenching Frisk.

"Okay." Chara said, doing so.

"Want me to make it so people will avoid this area so we can have a little… _fun_?" I asked Frisk, smiling with a dark blush on my face.

"Sure." She said, grinning. "Only if you let me take one of these."

She kissed me all the way up my neck.

I moaned, idly making it so people wouldn't walk over and see us.

She nibbled on my ear, laying me back.

* * *

"I think we went a little too wild, we need a bath or shower now." I said half an hour later, face flushed.

"How about a bath?" Frisk asked. "We haven't gotten one of those together."

"Sure." I said, making a note appear saying we went home at the picnic, teleporting us into the bathroom.

"How hot do you want the water?" Frisk asked.

"Almost as hot as you." I said, taking my clothes off and resting them on the sink, cleaning them with a snap of my fingers.

She blushed, turning the tub on and letting it fill up.

"Because if it was as hot as you, it'd be boiling." I added, smirking.

She smirked back, splashing a little water at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, giggling, getting in. "At least let me get in first." I said, relaxing and leaning against her when I got in, yawning a little.

"Tired?" Frisk asked.

"No, it's just this is really relaxing, let's stay here a while." I told her, resting my head on her chest.

"Yeah." Frisk said, sighing in contentment. "This is so nice. Just you, me, and some nice hot water."

I yawned again, eyes fluttering as I hugged her from where I had my head on her chest.

She hugged me, both of us sighing, falling asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. I woke up groggily, shaking Frisk to try to get her up to.

"Five more minutes, Rindie." she said, wrapping her arms around me. "Then I'll let you go there."

I blushed deep red, shaking her some more after five minutes. "Someone's knocking at the door." I told her.

"I'll let you in in a minute." Frisk said, turning on her side, still holding me.

I blushed even _more_ at this, glad she didn't accidentally put my head under the water. She kissed me, nibbling on my bottom lip. I moaned, opening my mouth and dominating her tongue with my own.

She moaned, enjoying it. A hand went up and down my chest, rubbing me.

The knocking continued, interrupting us.

"Big Frisk, wake up please." I said with a sigh, shaking her.

"Uh?" She asked, waking up groggily.

"Someone's at the door." I told her.

"So?" She asked. "Tell 'em it's occupied. There's more than one bathroom in this house."

"Occupied!" I yelled.

"Okay." the voice on the other side, Psycho Frisk's, said. "You know, it's customary to put a sock on the knob."

I went straight back to blushing deep red, hiding my face in Frisks chest even though my mom on the other side of the door couldn't see us.

"Busted.' Psycho Frisk said, chuckling.

Frisk hugged me close, kissing my head.

I made a random sock appear on the door, looking up and kissing her lips.

"Want to put some more hot water in?" She asked after we broke the kiss.

I snapped my fingers, making the water warm again and smirking.

"Nice." She said, snuggling up to me. I snuggled back against her, yawning adorably.

"Still tired?" She asked, giggling.

"Yeah." I told her tiredly, nodding sleepily.

"Well" Frisk said, giggling. "This is a nice water bed. I guess we could catch a few zs in peace."

I couldn't answer her, head on her chest again and already asleep, snoring softly.

She giggled, falling asleep herself after a few seconds.

* * *

"That was a surprisingly good nap." I said a couple hours later after we both woke up.

"Yeah." Frisk said, kissing me.

I giggled, kissing her back. "I think we hogged the bathroom long enough." I said.

"You sure?" She said, snickering.

"Pretty sure." I told her, giggling. "Wanna watch me train with my Ki?"

"Sure.' She said. "Where?"

"Outside." I said. "But we need to dry off and get clothes on first." I added, giggling.

"Of course." Frisk said, giggling. "Otherwise we'll be distracted."

I snapped my fingers as we got out, clothing her and putting on a tank top and shorts for me, drying us off teleporting outside and putting our clothes in the bathroom away.

"So" Frisk asked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I don't use it much, so just make sure that I'm not getting rusty." I told her, firing a Ki blast at a nearby rock, vaporizing it.

"Woah." Frisk said. "Cool.'

I got lost in my training after a while, shooting blast and beams of different types at rocks and trees around me.

Frisk just stood and watched, amazed.

Eventually, I started to blind fire, one extra low powered one heading in Frisks direction.

Frisk barely dodged it, landing on the ground.

"Careful, Rindie.' Frisk said.

"I'm so so so sorry, Frisk." I said, running over to her and picking her up, hugging her.

"It's alright.' She said, hugging me. "You didn't mean to. I'm fine. But, I'm pretty sure it's not a good idea to blind fire like that."

"I-i-i could've hurt you though." I whispered, shaking a little.

"It's okay." She said, kissing me and stroking me. "I'm fine."

I purred a little, closing my eyes and leaning into her hand with a smile.

"Don't worry." She said, continuing. She kissed my forehead.

"O-okay." I said, purring more.

"So" Frisk asked. "What do you want to do now?"

"I think I j-just w-w-wanna hold you." I whispered, still shaking.

"Okay.' Frisk said, sitting down, still holding me.

I sat in her lap, wrapping my legs around her waist and putting my face in the crook of her neck, sobbing quietly.

"Hush." She said, rubbing me. "It's okay."

I simply held onto her tighter, sniffling a little. "I d-d-don't wanna lose you." I whispered.

"I don't want to lose you either.' Frisk said, kissing my head.

"Sup, kiddies." Sans said, teleporting in.

"The sky." I said.

Frisk snickered, scratching my head. I purred happily, mewling and leaning into the scratches. She started rubbing my back as well. I relaxed into her, purring louder and mewling in pleasure.

"I gots yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, tackling us and wrapping around both of us. "And I gots yur Fwisk."

"Bwut shwe's mwy Fwisk!" I exclaimed, pouting, before I blinked and blushed.

"WEww, I wants hugz fwom bot uf yoo." She said, nuzzling us.

"Okay." I said, nuzzling her back, still blushing.

"Yoo hav fun wit yur Fwisk, pwisnor?" Kiry asked, holding us both.

"Wus Mommy." I said, before blinking again and pouting adorably.

"Dat's good, pwisnor." Kiry said. "I hav fun wit my Fwisk too."

"Wit her 'specwul tweasurz?" I asked, not even trying to talk right anymore.

"Yes, pwisnor." Kiry said, kissing me on my bandaged still forehead. "Do yoo hav fun wit yur tweasuwes?"

"Muy Fwisk haz fwun wit my tweasuwes." I told her innocently.

"Dat's good." Kiry said. "Do yoo hav fun wit hurs?"

"Wus Mwommy." I said.

"Good job, pwisnor.' Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Yoo and yur Fwisk awe mayd fow eech utter."

I hummed in agreement, purring and nuzzling her back.

"Dis is nice.' Kiry said.

"So, kid." Sans asked Frisk. "What happened earlier?"

I froze slightly at this, before going back to Kiry, trying to look casual.

"Nothing.' Frisk said, kissing me.

"You sure?" Sans asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kid looked pretty shaken up."

I kissed her back, purring and nuzzling her.

"We're fine." Frisk said.

"Alright." Sans said. "But, I'd suggest lowering your power if you don't want another incident."

I nodded sadly. "Okway." I said.

"How would you do that?" Frisk asked me.

"I dunwo." I told her, shrugging and smiling sheepishly.

"Well, we'll find a way." Frisk said.

"Dat's wite, pwisnor." Kiry said.

"Mwaby I cwould pwut mwust of it in swumthing." I said thoughtfully.

"Hmm." Frisk said. "But, what?"

I fiddled with my locket for a couple seconds, before blinking, looking down at it. "Mweby muy wocket?" I asked.

"Hmm." Frisk said. "That sounds like it could work."

"Okwey." I said, and, teleporting out of their hold, starting glowing, tendrils of differently colored energy leaving me and going into the locket, floating as I did.

"Is it working?" Frisk asked.

"Yoo doin' good job, pwisnor." Kiry said.

Eventually, the tendrils stopped, falling face first on the ground, exhausted.

"Yoo okay, pwisnor?" Kiry asked, Frisk and her going over tp me and Frisk picking me up.

"T-turns out p-p-putting most of your p-power in something is tiring." I said jokingly, passing out.

They took me to mine and Frisk's room, getting into bed with me. I smiled, nuzzling against the two in my sleep.

They nuzzled back, kissing me as we all fell asleep.

A/N: And i'm weaker again... don't worry, I can open the locket to get power back... or do some other things...


	10. A, rather short, ending

It was a few years later, me eighteen now and Frisk Twenty Two, me wearing my sweater, it still baggy, wearing my locket, my hair shoulder length, having a grey t-shirt on underneath, wearing grey panties and brown cargo pants, a white sock on my right foot, black on my left, and my boots, my eyes still multi colored, me having a… noticeable 'chest' since I had my sweater less baggy than usual, wearing a small grey bra to support it.

"Hi, Big Frisk." I said, having come back from getting some practice with my powers in, walking over to her and hugging her, us living in our own house now.

"Hi, Not-So-Little Rindie." She said, her hand sliding up my shirt for a second as she hugged me back, kissing me.

I giggled, sitting next to her and kissing her back. "You're still taller than me, so I'm still your Little Rindie." I said, nuzzling her neck.

"Yep." She said, giggling. "But, the size difference isn't as big as it used to be."

I smirked, shrinking a couple inches so my head came up to her shoulder. "How about now?" I asked cheekily, giggling.

"Well, now you just look cuter.' Frisk said, giggling. She kissed my forehead, scratching my head. "But, now, I can't reach your lips as easily."

I blushed, purring and leaning into the scratches, changing so my neck was to her shoulder. "Just right?" I asked."

"Perfect.' She said, kissing me on the lips.

"You're perfect." I said, kissing her back and blushing slightly.

"So are you." She said, blushing a little herself.

"How are they doing?" I asked, patting her slightly swollen stomach.

"Fine." Frisk said, smiling down at it. "Though, I can't say the same for the state of our fridge."

"What's wrong with the fridge?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"It's empty." Frik said, giggling.

"You had more cravings again, didn't you?" I asked, giggling as well, snapping my fingers and re-stocking the Fridge.

"Yep." She said, giggling as she kissed me. "And, I sure enjoyed it."

"You're silly." I told her, booping her nose with a finger after kissing her back.

"So are you." She said, booping my nose.

"Were both sillys." I said, booping both of our noses and giggling.

"Yep." She said, giggling.

I suddenly tickled her, laughing 'maniacally'.

She laughed, squirming as she tried to tickle me back.

I easily dodged her tickles, tickling her more intensely.

"Oh no!" She shouted, laughing. This time she got me, tickling me.

I laughed as well, barely able to keep up my tickle assault.

"I got you!" She said, falling over onto me, increasing the assault since mine had died down.

"M-m-mercy!" I said, laughing and squirming under her.

"Alright.' She said, giggling. "I guess pregnancy has given me a sense of mercy."

"Not that you weren't already a paci-Frisk." I said, smirking with a giggle.

She laughed, kissing me again as she scratched my head. I purred happily, closing my eyes and craning my neck a little to try to get more scratches, kissing her back.

She held me close and scratched me more.

"My Big Frisk." I purred, hugging her closer.

"My Little Rindie." She said, holding me as close as she comfortably could.

Making my old Frisk stuffed toy, I put it betweens us, giggling. "My Big _and_ Little Frisk." I said with a giggle.

"Yep." Frisk said, giggling as she held us.

"We should probably get off the floor… so let's stay here longer." I suggested, smirking childishly.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, giggling.

"I love you." I whispered, nuzzling her neck, hugging her and the doll of her.

"I love you too.' She said, kissing me and hugging us.

I kissed her back, helping her up and onto the couch, holding the doll in one hand.

She leaned her head onto me, sighing in contentment.

Since I was smaller still, I leaned my head under hers, resting my head on her shoulder and her head on mine.

We just held each other like that, smiling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, hold Little Frisk." I said, handing her the toy and getting up, walking over to the door and opening it.

On the other side was Chara and Rara. Rara was dressed in a fuzzy cat costume and was walking on all fours, on a leash which chara held.

"Sup." Chara said, waving.

"Hey Chara, how's the pet I got you treating ya?" I asked, looking at Rara and giggling.

"Pretty good.' Chara said, Rara wrapping her arms around Chara's leg and nuzzling her.

"Well, don't be strangers, c'mon in." I said, opening the door for them.

"Alright.' Chara said, picking Rara up, Rara wrapping herself around Chara.

"Me and Frisk _were_ just chilling, but we can play Smash if you two want." I offered as we walked to the couch.

"Sweet.' Chara said, sitting down with Rara.

I snapped my fingers, the game floating in and turning on. "I will _destroy_ you all!" I exclaimed dramatically as the game started.

* * *

"I wiiiin!" I exclaimed childishly, giggling.

"Don't be a sore winner." Frisk whispered, giggling.

"I win, I win, I win!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her childishly.

"Now now.' Frisk said, giggling. "Let's not show off too much."

I proceeded to do just that, smirking.

"Rindie." Frisk said a little sterner. "I'll put you in the corner if you don't quit acting like a child."

"And how do you plan on making me?" I asked challengingly, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Like this." She said, her and Chara grabbing me. I simply phased through them, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Frisk put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. I unphased, sitting back down on the couch. She grabbed me again, kissing me. I kissed her back, hugging her and closing my eyes.

Suddenly, she stopped, me opening my eyes to find myself in the corned.

"Now." Frisk said, trying to holding her giggles. "You sit here until you're ready to be a good winner."

I pouted, crossing my arms, looking adorable, deciding to let her have this one.

"Pout all you want." Frisk said, giggling. "I won't let you out just yet."

I sat down, turning to face the corner and grumbling childishly.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Frisk said with mock sternness, Chara and Rara laughing.

I blushed a dark red, hiding my head in my sweater in embarrassment. They all laughed at this.

"S-stop laughing." I said in a whisper, them not hearing, starting to get a little teary eyed, not that they could see with my head in my sweater.

"You okay?" Frisk asked, sensing something was off.

I didn't reply, bringing my arms and legs into my sweater, it barely able to allow me to do this.

"Oh, come here, Rindie.' Frisk said, picking me up and holding me.

I went out of the sweater to hug her, hiding my face in her chest.

"It's okay.' Frisk said, kissing me. "We'll stop laughing.'

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing her back.

"You're welcome." Frisk said.

Chara and Rara continued laughing.

I sniffled a little, hiding my face in her chest again.

"Stop it you guys." Frisk said, kissing me on the top of the head.

They stopped, Frisk holding me.

"What's so embarrassing about it though?" Frisk asked.

"I-it wasn't t-t-that, as much as it w-was being in t-the corner." I whispered to her.

"Oh?" Frisk said. "I was just playing. I wasn't serious. You're eighteen. I'm not gonna force you in the corner."

I blushed deep red, hiding my face more in chest.

"It's okay." She said, giggling. "I'll bet your moms never had this kinda trouble putting you in the corner before."

I blushed more, not looking at her face and fiddling with my hair.

"I take it you had some adventures with them, didn't ya?" Frisk said, giggling, kissing me.

"M-maybe." I muttered, kissing her back shyly.

"Maybe you can tell me about 'em sometime." Frisk said.

"I-it's n-not worth it… t-they don't remember them." I said sadly, tears running down my face.

"It's okay.' Frisk said, kissing me. "We can make our own adventures."

"Like this one?" I asked, patting her stomach with a giggle, kissing her back.

"Yep." Frisk said, giggling as she scratched my head and tickled me.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"What?" Frisk asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

I kept laughing as she continued to tickle me, squirming.

Chara and Rara joined in at this point.

"M-m-mercy!" I exclaimed, tears of laughter in my eyes, squirming more.

"Nope." Chara said. "Frisk may have it, but we don't, right, pet?"

"Right Mistress." Rara said, purring as she tickled me more intensely.

"Good.' Chara said, kissing Rara on the cheek.

Rara blushed, continuing to tickle me, putting her hands under my sweater and shirt to tickle me better.

"S-s-stop!" I said, squirming more, laughing harder.

"Hey." Frisk said, giggling as she moved Rara's hands onto my stomach. "Those are mine.'

Both me and Rara blushed at this, though mine was mistaken for it being because I was still laughing.

They continued, Frisk kissing me, me unable to kiss back because of how much I was squirming and laughing.

Frisk grinned, nibbling on my ear.

I moaned a little as I continued laughing uncontrollably. "S-s-stop, p-p-please!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, guys, let's stop." Frisk said, them stopping as she picked me up, kissing me.

I kissed her back, a little out of breathe from all the laughing.

"Now that you've stopped laughing." Frisk said, giggling as she nibbled my ear.

I moaned, blushing and looking at her with a smile.

She smiled back, gunshots erupting from outside.

I snapped my head in the direction of the gunshots in confusion, us being out of the way for… privacy reasons.

"What was that?" Frisk asked.

"Stay here, I'll go check." I said, rushing outside to see what was happening.

Outside was an army.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, preparing myself.

"You have something we want." the leader said, coming over to me.

"And that is?" I asked.

"The locket around your neck." the leader said.

"You want it? Sure." I started, him reaching out for it. " _ **OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY!**_ " I exclaimed, letting out my wings, halo, horn and tail, eyes and hands flaming as I blasted the idiot to nothingness.

The others shot at me with everything, afraid.

I teleported Frisk, Chara, and Rara to where Toriel was, blocking the frantic missiles and bullets with my wings, them being unharmed but the house destroyed, me having sub-spaced everything after teleporting the three just incase.

" _ **That was my house you pricks!**_ " I shouted, enraged, left hands claws lengthening as I made a white sword appear in my right hands, charging forwards and slashing through the army.

* * *

A couple hours later, I was bloody and battered, them having had some kind of weapons (that I destroyed) that had actually done _damage_ , panting as I looked at the destruction around me, me having absorbed all the SOULs into the locket so that I would have more power if ever needed it.

"T-that, w-w-was tougher than I thought." I said, panting, form slumped, bleeding heavily.

"You okay, kid"? Sans said, teleporting in with Toriel.

"Are you okay, my child?" Toriel asked, picking me up.

"N-no." I said, not beating around the bush, having used my magic to make sure my sweater was fine, but I had bullet wounds all over me (except my head, somehow), bleeding heavily and slumping into her hold, exhausted.

"Here, my child." Toriel said, pulsing healing magic into me.

She managed to get the bullets out and partially close the wounds, but there were too many for her to heal.

"Don't worry, my child." Toriel said, us teleporting to her house.

The Dreemurr Sisters came in, Asriel gasping. She pulsed her own healing magic into me.

The wounds were still too much, them partially closing, my organs being practically shredded as well, me coughing up some blood, looking pale and weak, wings and tail limp.

"How are we gonna get enough magic to heal him?" Asriel asked.

"P-p-portal doors, g-g-get my moms." I said weakly, coughing up more blood.

"Right." they said, heading to the portal doors and returning with Demon Chara, Angel Frisk and my other Toriel mother. Upon seeing me, they gasped, Angel Frisk and Demon Chara fusing into their ultimate form, Charisk. They pulsed healing magic through me.

The wounds closed up, but the blood was all gone, me having used magic to erase it as it came out so no-one could get a sample, me feeling my organs get healed back up.

"T-t-thanks, Mommies." I said weakly, delirious because of blood loss, looking distantly around and giggling.

"You okay, kid?" Charisk asked.

"Yes." I said, obviously not, still pale, looking around and giggling at random things.

"Kid's loopy.' Charisk said, knocking me out with dark magic. "Let 'em sleep."

Toriel placed me in my bed here, covering me up.

* * *

When I woke up, I was _still_ a little loopy, since I barely had enough blood.

"You okay, Rindie?" Frisk asked, sitting over me.

"Hi Big Frisk." I said, giggling, reaching out for her, but failing because I was still loopy.

"Hey." She said, giggling as she moved closer. She kissed me, scratching my head.

I giggled, squirming and purring, pawing at her with my hands.

She giggled, kissing me again.

"Guess what?" She said, whispering into my ear.

"Whut?" I asked, tilting my head, looking adorable.

"Guess." She said, putting my hand on her stomach.

"Whuaaaaut?" I asked loopily.

"Just wait for it." She said, smiling.

I felt something kick against my hand, beaming and giggling.

"Did you feel it?" Frisk asked.

"Yes." I said, nodding, still pale and weak sounding.

"They started doing that earlier." Frisk said. "They're growing nicely."

She kissed me, smiling, me kissing her back sloppily, giggling.

"You okay?" She asked. "You seem a little loopy."

"I wust a wotta bwood." I told her, giggling at random things.

"You need some"? Frisk asked. "I mean… I guess-"

"Nwo, wou kwiip wou bwood, just gwet me sugy food." I told her, interrupting her.

"Okay." Frisk said, leaving and returning with tons of donuts and cookies.

I tried to pick up and eat the food, but kept missing, me giggling as I did.

"I'll help.' Frisk said, giggling as she began to feed me.

I ate as fast as she fed me, the food quickly vanishing, looking a little better.

"Feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said, smiling.

"Good.' She said, smiling. "Oh, looks like someone else is happy too."

I felt her stomach again, feeling kicking. "Very happy." I said, smiling.

"Yep." She said.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I whispered to Frisk, kissing her.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She said, kissing back.

"Love you, my Big Frisk." I whispered, biting her bottom lip and rubbing her back.

"Love you, my Little Rindie." She whispered, opening her mouth.

I wrestled against her tongue with mine, massaging her back.

She moaned, scratching me.

I purred, hugging her tightly.

She hugged me back, as comfortably as she could.

"What do you wanna do now? I don't think I should get outta bed yet." I told her, still a little pale and weak.

"Well" Frisk said. "We could play Smash."

"I'm a little bored of Smash, I always win." I told her.

"Well" Frisk said, grinning. "How about… Mario World?"

"Sure." I said, smiling weakly. "I can actually lose at that."

"Yep." Frisk said, grinning.

* * *

"I lost." I said, pouting.

"Yep." She said, grinning, kissing me. "I won."

I gave her the most adorable pouting look, lower lip quivering.

"Awww" Frisk said, holding me. "That's so adorable. You should play this with me more often."

"You just wanna see me pout." I said, huffing and crossing my arms, turning my head away and still pouting, even more adorably.

"Yep." she said, kissing me again, scratching my head. "Just like I like seeing you in that dress."

I blushed, purring and kissing her back,

She rubbed my back, kissing my ear.

I mewled in pleasure, purring and leaning into her, having sit up next to her while we played, yawning and hugging her lazily.

She put an arm around me, leaning her head onto me as well.

"I wuv wou." I said sleepily, eyes drooping.

"I love you too." Frisk said, hers as well. I fell asleep, dragging her down with me and passing out when I hit the bed.

We held each other, her pulling the covers up as we fell asleep.

* * *

The gasp from the door shocked us awake.

I blinked, feeling something on top of me. "Whu?" I asked confusedly.

Huh?" Frisk asked, waking up as well.

I blushed when I realised that she was on top of me on her stomach, me on my own.

"Morning." Chara said from the door, grinning. "I see you're wide awake. That fake gasp sure did the trick."

I blushed even more, hiding my face in the bed, whimpering in embarrassment.

"Don't worry.' Frisk whispered. "We're still wearing clothes."

As she said that, our clothes vanished via my magic acting up a little.

"Nice ass." Chara said, snickering.

I blushed even more, squirming under Frisk… before she was suddenly next to me as my magic acted up again.

"You guys are sure going for it." Chara said. "Pregnancy driving both of your hormones crazy?"

"N-no, t-t-that happened cause I was asleep and m-m-my magic is respond t-to my embarrassment." I told her, blushing dark red.

"Well, whatever" Chara said. "I'm gonna go crash with a hot kitty. I'll see you two clowns later."

Suddenly, _her_ clothes vanished as my magic acted up, Rara appearing next to her also nude.

"Figures." She said. "Well, they were coming off anyway."

She picked up Rara, grabbing the sheets off of our bed, wrapping them around herself and Rara. Her face then turned to a mischievous grin.

"If you wanted a foursome.' She said. "All ya had to do was ask."

I blushed even more… but considered it. "I-i-i'd be okay with t-that, Frisk?" I asked, turning to her.

"Be gentle." she said, grinning slyly. "I'm pregnant, remember."

I pulled Chara and Rara in with my magic, closing the door.

* * *

 **A couple months later…**

"Well, this is a thing now." I commented, me, Frisk, Chara, and Rara all resting in one bed.

"Yeeep.' they said. "Who knew one time would turn into a thing?"

"Well, it's spiced things up." I said.

"Yep." they said.

"Oh god." Frisk said, a shocked look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, a worried tone in my voice.

"I think it broke." she said.

My eyes widened, me snapping my fingers and making a wheelchair appear, setting her in it and using my magic to make a protective barrier around her as I hurried us to the hospital.

"Thanks." she said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, stopping in the lobby and, seeing a doctor, pulled them over to me with my magic. "My wife here's having our kids, do whatever you need to _**now**_." I ordered them.

"Got it." the doctor said, pulling her into a delivery room.

* * *

I was in the delivery room, holding Frisks hand as she squeezed it around mine.

She squeezed so hard it nearly broke my hand.

I healed the cracks that caused, toughening my hand after wincing. "You can do it, breath Frisk." I said soothingly.

"Alright." She said, doing so.

* * *

After a couple hours of mostly breathing and screaming, we heard two cries.

"Congrats.' the doctor said. "It's a boy and a girl."

I picked them up after the cord was cut and they were cleaned and wrapped, smiling at them, before handing them to Frisk.

"They're beautiful." She said, smiling down at them.

"Not as much as you are." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Well" She said, kissing mine. "That's up for debate."

"They're a close seconds." I told her. "Now, what are we naming them?"

"Well" Frisk said. "I was thinking of Flora and Drake. Flora for the girl and Drake for the boy."

"That sounds perfect." I said, hugging her with one arm and looking at our two children lovingly.

A/N: AND THAT'S A RAP! Rindies story is done... but maybe anothers has just begun...


	11. The Real Ending

"Happy Birthday!" Multiple people exclaimed, the two children in the room smiling excitedly.

"Well, kids." Frisk said, kissing both of them. "Blow out your candles, okay?"

The boy was wearing a red and tan striped shirt and the girl brown and green.

The boy quickly blew at the candles before his sister got a chance, though this only caused the flames to grow.

"Well" Frisk said, giggling. "Someone's a little overexcited."

"Very overexcited." Rindie said, chuckle/giggling.

The girl rolled her eyes, blowing out the candles herself, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

The boy pouted, crossing his arms and grumbling.

"Don't worry, Drake." Frisk said, ruffling his hair. "You did a good job."

He smiled, swatting the hand away playfully.

"You too, Flora." Frisk said, kissing Flora's forehead. Flora giggled, kissing her back on the cheek.

"Well, now it's time for presents and cake!" Rindie exclaimed, smiling, before he got a worried look on his face, turning and looking outside.

"What is it?" Frisk asked, worried as well.

"Keep the kids happy and inside, I'll be right back." Rindie said, walking outside.

"O-okay." Frisk said, doing so.

"Mommy, where are they going?" Drake asked.

"Just outside, sweetie." Frisk said, kissing his forehead.

"Okay." He said. "Presents?"

"Sure." Frisk said, pulling them out.

As they opened the presents, a explosion was suddenly heard from outside.

Frisk ran outside, leaving the kids inside. Drake and Flora, the girl, ran to the windows, climbing up a little and looking out. Outside, there were craters everywhere, destroyed tanks, planes, and helicopters, but strangely enough, no bodies.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked, looking around.

A noise was heard from behind one of the tanks, causing Frisk to run to it.

"Sis, what's going on?" Drake asked, looking confused and scared.

"I" Flora said. "I don't know."

Frisk came back in, taking the children into her arms, breaking down and crying.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Drake asked, hugging her.

"Yes, sweetie." She said, shuddering.

"It's okay, mommy." Flora said, hugging her. "What happened?"

"Your parent" Frisk said. "Is gone."

"Gone?" Drake asked, tilting his head, not getting it. "When will they be back?"

"I don't know.' She said, holding them.

"Oh… should we do presents without them?" Drake asked.

"Sure." Frisk said, nodding.

The two kids went to their presents, opening them all, being happy with what they got.

Frisk smiled, pulling them close, singing a soft lullaby to them, tucking them into bed.

The two kids smiled, hugging each other in their sleep.

Frisk smiled, walking back into the kitchen, making herself something to eat.

A note appeared in a rainbow colored light, falling into Frisks hands.

"What's this?" She asked, reading it.

The note said: "Five years time, is how long it will take, until fire and plant could fix their parents fate." Suddenly, a box appeared, with give to them in five years written on it.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked. "Is this from you?"

She got a feeling of a smirk, telling her all she needed to know.

"You always were cryptic." She said, chuckling.

* * *

"Happy birthday, kids." Frisk said, five years later.

"Yay!" they said, hugging Frisk.

"No cake this year?" Drake asked.

"Well" Frisk said pulling one out. "Yeah."

"Yes!" Drake said, trying to blow out the candles but just making the flames bigger again.

"Ha!" Flora said, blowing them out herself, grinning at her brother.

"No fair." Drake said, upset, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Don't worry Drake." Frisk said. "You'll learn to control it one day."

"I bet they could've taught me how." He said, a sad tone in his voice.

"Well" Frisk said. "They're still out there somewhere."

"But" she added. "I think there's a special gift for you two from them."

"Really?" Drake asked excitedly.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, holding up a box.

When Drake and Flora touched the box, it glowed and opened.

Inside was a flower that looked like it was alive and a scale from Rindie's demon wing, a hole through it and a string in the whole, so it could be worn as a necklasce.

"Cool!" Drake exclaimed, putting the scale on.

"I love it." Flora said, putting the flower in her hair.

"A city big, a city near, is the first step towards the one you miss that you hold dear." A voice played from the box.

"What?" the twins asked.

"I don't know." Frisk said.

"W-was that their voice?" Drake asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Frisk said, clenching a fist. "It was."

Drake removed the cushion that the items were on, revealing a speaker and recorder underneath.

"What?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Maybe they put it there with their powers." Flora suggested.

"Yeah… but what was that about the nearby city? I thought they didn't like going there because of all the humans." Drake asked, confused.

"No clue." Frisk said.

"Well… if that's where we have to go to get them back, let's do it!" Drake said, face showing BRAVERY and DETERMINATION.

"Alright." Flora said, nodding.

"You two will need new clothes." Frisk said.

"Okay Mommy." Drake said.

* * *

Flora was now wearing green overalls with a blue flower on the front. She had a pink shirt and white shoes.

Drake had on jeans and a red shirt with similar white shoes.

"Okay, here we go." Drake said, moving towards the door.

"Yep." Flora said, grinning.

They left the house, walking down the road towards the city. "Hey Sis, how long do you think it'll take to find them?" Drake asked.

"No clue.' Flora said, shrugging. "Depends on where they are."

"I hope it's not too long, I missed them." Drake said somberly.

"Me too." Flora said.

As they walked along the side of the road, they heard growling from the forest nearby, a couple wolves coming out from the bushes.

Suddenly, a noise familiar to anyone that's played Undertale is heard, the world going black and white as lines appeared around the four wolves and the two children.

"What the?" Drake exclaimed.

"I don't know." Flora said.

Four buttons appeared in front of the two, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY.

"Should we try acting first?" Drake asked. "I remember what Mom said about LV and I don't want to get any."

"I don't know." Flora said. "Let's."

Drake pressed ACT, four options appearing in the white box, CHECK, INTIMIDATE, TRICK, and CONFUSE.

"I think, since they're wolves, we should try INTIMIDATE." Drake said.

"Yeah.' Flora said.

Drake pressed INTIMIDATE, making flames appear in front of the wolves, but not harming them, causing them to run away, some G being left behind as the world returned to color.

"Cool." Flora said, picking it up.

"Mom always did say that they were very strong, do you think that…?" Drake asked, referring to that they might of caused that.

"Maybe.' Flora said, thinking.

They continued down the road, a cop car stopping nearby.

"Hey, you two.' A cop said, looking out of the car.

"Yeah?" Drake asked.

"Where are your parents?" the one asked.

"We're going to the city to meet up with one of them." Drake said honestly.

"Okay." the other said. "Stay safe. There's wolves about."

"We will." Drake said.

"Okay.' the officer said, them driving off.

"Phew, I thought they were gonna make us start all over again." Drake said to Flora as they continued walking.

"Yeah.' Flora said, nodding. "So, where should we start?"

"Well, they just said to go into the city, and from what I remember they were always kinda childish, so maybe a playground?" Drake suggested.

"Yeah.' Flora said. "Let's do it."

* * *

When they got to the playground, they saw a small skeleton monster being chased by some human kids, not able to get a good look at the skeleton from how they were running.

"Who was that?" Flora asked.

"It looks like a skeleton, maybe we should help them, they look like they're not really enjoying being chased." Drake said.

"Yeah." Flora said. "Let's go."

"You make a wall with your plants or the ground, I'll scare them off." Drake said.

"Got it." Flora said, concentrating her power, a wall of plants emerging, several round red and white plants with huge mouths on spiny vines emerging from the wall.

Seeing what she was doing, he made fireballs shoot out of the plants near the children, scaring them off.

"Are you alright?" Drake asked, walking over to where the skeleton fell.

"Y-yeah." The skeleton said, wearing a black hoodie, white shorts, and blue slippers that were somehow undamaged.

"That's good." Flora said, coming over, dispelling the plant wall.

"Indie!" A woman said, coming over to the skeleton, picking him up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, Mommy." Indie said, blushing red/blue/light blue/purple/green/yellow/orange.

"Good." She said, holding him close.

"Why were those guys chasing you?" Flora asked.

"Their parents don't like monsters, I heard them tell them to chase me." Indie said.

"What?" the woman asked, surprised. "That's horrible."

"I never understand why some people do stuff like that." Drake said, frowning.

"Me either.' the woman said. "I'm Tracy by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Drake, and this is my sister Flora." Drake said.

"Hi." Flora said, waving.

"Well" Tracy said. "What brings you to this city?"

"We're looking for one of our parents, they left a hint to come here." Drake said.

"Oh?" Tracy asked. "Well, I guess we could help, right, Indie?"

"Sure that sounds like fun." Indie said, nodding.

"Alright then." Flora said. "Well, they said to look in the big city. So, we have pretty much no leads."

Suddenly, a note appeared in a rainbow flash, dropping into Floras hands.

"A note?" She asked. "What's this one say?"

The note said : Good my children, now for your next clue, go to the next town and find the kitty that thinks I'm you."

"What?" Flora asked.

"I think that means the next town over, I know a shortcut if you guys wanna get there faster." Indie offered, motioning to his mother to put him down.

"Okay." Flora said. "If you want to."

"K, hold my hand." He said, holding his hands out to them as his mom, knowing what he was about to do, put her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." they said, holding his hands.

When they blinked, they were suddenly in the middle of a large town.

"Woah." They said. "That's pretty cool."

Indie blushed his strange rainbow blush again, hiding his face in his mothers leg.

"Don't be embarrassed." she said, laughing, rubbing his head.

"You saying that doesn't help." He whispered, digging his face more into her leg, Drakes chuckles and Floras giggles not helping the matter.

"It's okay." She said. "You did wonderful."

He smiled back up to her as we all heard a noise, like someone was running towards us.

"Pwisnor!" a neko woman shouted, tackling Flora and Drake and holding them, nuzzling them. "I found yoo!"

"Umm who are you?" Drake asked, looked uncomfortable.

"Yoo don' wemembew mee pwisnor?" she asked, looking at them. "Iss it becuz yoo spwit in too?"

"We were never one, my names Drake and this is my sister Flora." He said.

"Wait" the neko said. "Yoo Fwisk and pwisnor's chiwdwen?"

"How do you know mom?" Drake asked.

"I pwisnor's mommy." the neko said. "Dey my pwisnor. Pwisnor mawwy Fwisk and Fwisk get big. Den she hav chiwdwen."

"Pwisnor?" Flora asked. "You mean our parent, Rindie?"

"Dat's pwisnor." the neko said. "Dey my pwisnor."

"Well, we're looking for them, and they gave us a note telling us to find you here." Drake said.

"WEww" the neko said. "I no see pwisnor. But, yoo smeww wike pwisnor."

Suddenly, another note appeared, it saying: Good job you two, now here's your next clue. Find the halo to match your mothers, though dark and flaming the two halos are brothers.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Dat smewws wike pwisnor too.' the neko said, still holding the twins, nuzzluing them.

"Do you know anyone with a 'dark halo'?" Drake asked the neko.

"WEww" the neko said. "Dere's a good fwend of mine and my Fwisk's dat has wun. She's awso gots a kitty pwisnor."

"Can you take us to her?" Drake asked.

"Suwe, pwisnors.' the neko said, standing up, still holding us and taking us to a house.

* * *

"In here?" Drake asked.

"Yeh.' the neko said. "Dis were shee wives."

"Well, you're still holding us, so can you take us to the door so we can knock?" Drake asked.

"Suwe.' the neko said, carrying them to the door.

Drake knocked on the door loudly.

"Who is it?" the voice on the other side came.

"We're looking for someone." Flora said.

"De're wit mee." the neko said, opening the door.

"Oh" the figure said, letting us in. "Kiry, what'd I tell you about hugging children?"

"Dey smeww wike pwisnor." the neko, Kiry, said.

"Kiry" the figure said, sighing. "Look, I know your Frisk puts up with this, but I don't. Thank god Rara doesn't have this problem."

Suddenly, another neko came from behind the figure, purring as it hugged the figure from behind.

The figure turned around, hugging her back, kissing her.

The neko kissed back, the three children going 'eeeeeew' all at the same time.

"Don't knock it till ya try it." the figure said, a hand slipping up the neko's shirt subtly.

Suddenly another note appeared, landing on the figures head.

"Another note." Flora said, taking it.

It said: Good job children, two more to go! Now, go to where the first neko calls home, and there is where the second last does roam.

"Huh?" Flora asked.

"DAt's my hows!" Kiry shouted. "WEt's go see my Fwisk. Yoo'd wike hur. Shee wikes my tweasuwes!"

"Sure." Drake said.

"Sure." Flora said. "But, what are your treasures?"

"De're my speciaw pwaces onwy Fwisk can hav." Kiry sad, smiling. "Shee wikes dem a wot."

"We're in." the figure and the other neko said.

"YAy!" Kiry said.

"Oh great, I don't know that place, so we have to walk." Indie commented, smiling lazily with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Don't worry." the figure said. "We know it."

The figure snapped her fingers, all of us teleporting to the place.

"Great, I got enough of a workout earlier." Indie commented.

"Fwisk!" Kiry called. "Com owt! I gots peepwe to see yoo!"

Her mate came out, looking at the children, confused.

"Kiry" she said. "Didn't we talk about this?"

"De're pwisnor's chiwdwen." Kiry said.

"Oh." Frisk said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Drake." Drake said, sighing a little in annoyance at how many times he's had to say that today, causing a little spurt of fire to appear before it went away.

"I'm Flora." Flora said.

"Hello.' this Frisk said. "I guess we're your grandparents."

"We're actually looking for our other parent." Drake said.

"Rindie?" This Frisk asked.

"Yea." Drake said, nodding.

"Where's your mom?" This Frisk asked.

"She's at home, this is our adventure!" Drake exclaimed dramatically.

"Weww" Kiry said. "Yoo hav fun on yur adventuwe."

"I'm pretty sure they want you all to come with us, since they had us find you all." Drake said.

"Okay" Kiry said. "But, ken Fwisk pway wit my tweasuwes fiwst?"

"Fine, I am a little tired, so we can just take a nap or something." Drake said, yawning.

"Yay, naps." Indie said with a smirk, sitting down and leaning against his mothers leg, passing out.

* * *

"Dat wuz nice." Kiry said, kissing her Frisk.

"Yeah." Her Frisk said, nodding. "Let's go get the others though, okay?"

"Awite.' Kiry said, them doing so.

The twins were sleeping on the couch, so they wouldn't need to outside, Flora on top of Drake since that was the only comfy position.

"Dat's sweet.' Kiry said, smiling, Frisk holding her.

"Yeah.' This Frisk said. "Now, will you wake them up?"

"Yay!" Kiry shouted, jumping on them, hugging them and nuzzling them.

Drake let out a breathe of fire harmlessly into the air as she knocked the breath out of him, the two waking up.

"Yoo wake, pwisnors." Kiry said, nuzzling them.

"Yeah." Drake said as another note landed on Frisks head.

"Fwisk" Kiry said, looking at her. "Dere's a note in yur hed. I gets it."

Kiry tackled Frisk, grabbing the note, landing on Frisk.

"Dere we go." she said, holding it.

The note said: Good, great, you two are almost done! Now go to where the monsters life of the surface begun.

"I know that place." Frisk said. "Let's go."

She opened a portal, them all stepping through.

When they stepped through however, they had to dodge a giant fireball.

"Wut's dat?" Kiry asked.

A massive clawed hand came down at them, revealing that a giant black dragon was the cause of the fireball.

"Iss a dwagon!" Kiry shouted, eyes wide. "Iss so pwetty!"

The dragon seemed to take offense to this, roaring as it launched a wall of flame at them all.

Flora put up a barrier of earth to defend them all.

A giant clawed hand suddenly burst through the barrier of earth.

Flora and Drake cupped their hands together, launching a combined blast of magic at the dragon.

The dragon roared in pain, turning and swishing it's tail at them.

They dodged, firing another blast.

This time the dragon dodged, lunging at them, only to be met with a wall of bones and faceplanting comically.

"Poow dwagon." Kiry said. "He feww."

The dragon was knocked out, causing a rainbow SOUL to appear, it having a white outline and constantly shifting colors.

"Pwetty." Kiry said, looking at it.

Suddenly, one came out of Kiry, Frisk, Tracey, the figure and Rara, joining the one already in the air.

"What's going on?" Flora asked.

The six rainbow SOULs shot into Indie, causing him to start floating into the air.

"Indie?" his mother asked. "What's going on?"

Indie didn't respond, eye sockets wide as his skeleton lengthened, muscle and skin forming, the clothes disappearing as the 'casual' dress Rindie wore sometimes replaced them, the new figure falling to the ground and passing out.

"What just happened?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know, but I think they'll explain whenever it is they wake up." Drake said.

"Probably." Flora said.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, blearily blinking my eyes as I sat up.

The first thing I noticed was Kiry, holding and nuzzling me.

"I gots yoo, pwisnor." She said, holding me.

"Hi mom." I said, hugging her back.

"Hewwo." She said. "Yoo wuz skewwy."

"Oh, I wondered what form I was gonna be in when I woke up from that blast… guess Indie wanted to come out and play." I said, shrugging.

"Yep." Psycho Frisk said.

"Wee aww went on advintuwe.' Kiry said. "Yoo went too, pwisnor."

"I know, I was the one that made the notes for you to get, because I looked into the future." I told her, rolling my eyes and smirking.

I suddenly felt two bodies impact me and put their arms around me.

"You're back!" Flora and Drake shouted.

"Hey, I missed you two too." I said with a soft smile, hugging the two back.

They held me tight, Kiry hold all of us.

"I gots mee two mowe pwisnors, pwisnor." She said "Dey're yur chiwdwen."

"I can tell." I said, giggling. "Well, I think I was away from my wife and kids a lil too long, I'll make sure to visit you all later… oh, and Tracey/Mom? Indie says hi." I added, snapping my fingers and reforming the skeleton next to her, looking like he did before I retook control of my body.

"I visits yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, still holding us.

"Alright then, whoever wants to go back to what they were doing before, go through the red door, whoevers visiting go through blue." I said, making a red and blue door appear.

"We'll visit.' Chara said. "Haven't seen Frisk in a while. Let's go, pet."

"Sounds fun, Mistress." Rara said, purring and jumping onto Charas back, wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around her neck.

"Good." Chara said, kissing her.

"Anyone else?" I asked, picking Kiry and my kids up.

"I'm in." Psycho Frisk said.

"I gotta take Indie home." Tracy said, Indie asleep in her arms. "But, we can visit later."

"Sure, it's the new blue door in your apartment." I told her, going through the blue door.

"Thanks." She said.

We went through the door, me setting the kids and Kiry down on the couch as the two vanished after everyone went through, me going to me and Frisks room and knocking.

She opened the door, grabbing me tightly.

"I'm back Big Frisk." I whispered, nuzzling her chest

"I'm so glad, Little Rindie." She said, holding me, kissing me.

I kissed her back, hugging her tighter. "I'm sorry I had to go, it took longer for me to get stable enough to come back then I thought when I went to fight." I told her, idly making my locket appear around my neck.

"It's okay." Frisk said, hugging me tighter, scratching my head.

I purred, resting my head on her chest and closing my eyes, smiling happily.

She moved us into the bedroom, getting on the bed, pulling the covers over us, just holding me.

"Mom, Rindie?" Drake asked, him and Flora coming into the room.

"Hmm?" Frisk asked.

"Can we join?" He asked.

"Sure." Frisk said, opening the covers.

The climbed in, Drake on my left and Flora on my right, them resting their heads on their mothers shoulders.

"This is nice." Frisk said, Flora nodding.

I hummed in agreement, Drake nodding, me nuzzling into Frisk as I hugged all three, ignoring how numb my arms would be in the morning from the three being on them.

We all fell asleep, the covers over us.

* * *

When I woke up, I was under someone, making me confused as I shuffled a little.

The person still held me tightly.

I got an idea of who it was, smiling. "Mom, is that you?" I asked, giggling a little.

"Dat's wite, pwisnor." Kiry said.

I giggled, making a fish appear floating off the bed and to the side. "Hey mom, look, fish." I whispered, pointing to the fish.

"Dat's good." Kiry said, grabbing the fish and munching on it while holding me.

"Just don't chew my hair while you eat it." I giggled, shaking the three under me awake.

"Awwite, pwisnor." she sid, eating the fish and then beginning to munch on my hair.

I rolled my eyes at this, giggling as I let her, trying again to shake the three under me awake.

She nuzzled me, purring.

I nuzzled her back, smiling.

"I wuv yoo, pwisnor." She said.

"Love you too mom." I said back.

"Yay." She said, kissing me.

"Mom, can you get off me so I can get up please?" I asked.

"Noooo." She said, holding me tighter. "Yoo my pwisnor."

"But I wanna make breakfast." I said, crossing my arms and pouting cutely.

""WEww" she said. "Yoo make bwekfist wit mee howding yoo."

"Then carry me to the kitchen!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Okay, pwisnor." She said, kissing me and doing so.

I had her carry me around as I made pancakes, some fish for her, eggs and bacon, humming as I did.

The others came in sleepily, ready for breakfast.

I made the plates and silver-wear set themselves at the table, handing Kiry her plate of fish.

"Yay.' She said, eating them while holding me still.

I rolled my eyes, smiling, teleporting to my seat so I could start eating my food.

She finished, coming over to me and setting me on her lap, holding me.

"I howd yoo, pwisnor." She said, nuzzling me.

"Okay Mommy." I whispered to her so noone could hear as we ate.

"Yay." She whispered back.

I smiled, leaning back into her a little and continuing to eat.

She smiled, nuzzling me.

I purred, continuing to eat my food.

"Yoo puww too, pwisnor?" She said, gasping in excitement. "I do dat too!"

"I get it from you mom." I told her.

"Yay." She said, nuzzling me. "Yoo do good job.'

I simply smiled, blushing a rainbow blush a little.

"Yoo wook wike wainbow." She said, licking my face.

I blushed even more, squirming a little but smiling and letting her.

"I cween yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

My face was a rainbow at this point as she continued cleaning me, squirming in her lap.

"Yoo cween now, pwisnor." She said when she was done. "At weest yur face. Yoo wan' mee to cween de west of yoo?"

"I-if y-y-you really w-want to, I don't m-mind, but p-probably shouldn't with everyone else in the s-same room." I told her in a whisper, blushing darker.

"Okay.' She said, taking me into the other room and closing the door. "Dere. Now yoo no get embawwassed."

My blush went down a little, me smiling at her. "Thanks Mommy." I said, since I knew nobody else could hear.

"Yoo wewcom, pwisnor." she said, licking my nose. "I missed a spot on yur nose."

I giggled, booping her nose, letting my neko side take a little control.

She giggled, booping mine back.

I nuzzled her, mewling a little.

She nuzzled me back, licking my neck.

"I onwy get yur pawts showing." She said. "Cuz I don' want to take off dis pwetty dwess.'

"Okay mommy." I said, nodding, moving my head to expose my neck more so she had more access.

She licked it, getting every bit of exposed space.

"Dere we go.' She said when she was done. "Yoo cween now."

"You could clean my arms and legs if you want Mommy." I told her.

"Okay, pwisnor." She said. "If yoo wants mee to."

"Go ahead Mommy." I told her, holding my arms out for her.

She licked them clean, nuzzling my face when she was done.

"Fwisk wikes it when i do dis." She said. "Espeshwy on her tweasuwes.'

"I wonder why." I said, giggling, sitting down and putting my legs out for her to.

"WEww" Kiry said. "She sez it fiwws hur wit pweasuwe and weawwy gwate feewings. Den she duz it to mee and we cween eech utter. Hur tung tickwes my tweasuwes."

I giggled, blushing. "Maybe I'll try it with my Frisk." I said.

"I bet she'ww wike dat." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

"Pwoba-eeer, probably." I said, nuzzling her back.

"Yeh." she said. "Iss weawwy nice, wite, pwisnor?"

"Yes Mommy, you didn't do my we-eeer legs yet." I reminded her, blushing a little from my speech messing up.

"Oh yeh." Kiry said. "Sowwy, I fwogot, pwisnor."

She cleaned my legs, nuzzling me when she was done.

"Yoo ken get yur Fwisk to do de west if yoo want." Kiry said. "I weave yur pwetty dwess on, okay, pwisnor?"

"Okay Mommy." I said, nuzzling her nose and purring. "Thank you."

"Yoo wewcom, pwisnor." She said, nuzzling me and purring herself. "I howds yoo now."

"Okay Mommy." I said, hugging her and resting my chin on her shoulder, yawning a little.

"Dis is nice." She said, leaning back on the floor, still holding me.

Eventually I fell asleep, going slack and snoring softly.

She fell asleep too, still holding me.

Our Frisks came in, seeing us and looking a little jealous.

They pulled us apart, taking their respective mate.

* * *

I nuzzled against the person I was on in my sleep, purring softly.

Said person giggled, kissing me.

I blinked, opening my eyes and seeing my Frisk. "Oh, hey." I said, nuzzling her again.

"Hey." She said.

I licked her face, 'cleaning' it, giggling.

"That tickles." She said, giggling, a sly grin then coming over her. "Wanna clean the rest of me?"

"That's what I was aiming for." I whispered seductively, licking her ear.

"Well" She said, doing the same. "Let me clean you as well."

* * *

"You're great at 'cleaning' Frisk." I said a couple hours later, nuzzling her.

"So are you." She said, kissing me.

"I love you Big Frisk." I said, kissing her back and nibbling on her lip.

"I love you, Little Rindie." She said, allowing me entrance.

Our tongues wrestled, me closing my eyes and leaning into the kiss.

She leaned into the kiss, scratching my head.

I purred, mewling in pleasure, wrapping my arms around her neck before I yawned again, strangely tired.

"Tired?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, I dunno why." I mumbled sleepily, fighting to stay awake.

"Maybe you want to sleep with me some more.' She said, giggling.

"Maybe…" I said, sounding like I was going to continue, but passing out, going unsettlingly limp.

Frisk giggled, holding me and falling asleep herself.

* * *

The next morning, when Frisk woke up, I was still asleep, barely even moving to breathe.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked, shaking me a little.

I remained asleep, face neutral.

"Rindie" Frisk said, getting worried.

My locket opened, tendrils of power entering me.

"Rindie.' Frisk said. "Wake up. Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open, glowing with power. "Yes, I'm just removing the cause of all of our problems." I said, looking right at two writers.

"What?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Our world has been controlled by two people who wrote what happened from the start, I'm severing the connection." I told her, narrowing my eyes as I readied myself.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm simply removing their control over our world." I said.

"Okay." Frisk said. "Well, please don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry I won't." I assured her, pulsing as I started to sever the connection, smirking as I felt it start to slowly fade away, the two not doing anything to resist since they knew I was stronger than them, and there was nothing they could do since one was on my side.

"Oh, and by the way Frisk, Rindie… was never my real name, or Raz, or anything else I've said through this entire adventure." I started as the connection started to fall apart.

"Really?" Frisk asked, curious. "What was it?"

"My name is-" He said before the connection went dead, cutting us off from his answer.

* * *

 _ **1: I guess this story is finished.**_

 _ **2: yeah. Well, it's for the best.**_

 _ **1: Well, we could always just go to AU or I'll come up with another idea, for now, let's take our leave.**_

 _ **2: yeah. It's time anyway. My writer's instinct was telling me this story needed it's ending very soon. We've been aat this for how long? Six months?**_

 _ **1: Yeah, well, I guess it's time to go to another verse and tell that ones story, let's try not to let them get too overpowered for us to handel this time.**_

 _ **2: and, whose fault was that? Not mine.**_

 _ **1: … shutup.**_

 _ **2: make me.**_

 _ **1: (mutes 2) Well, that's enough bickering, we have work to do…**_


End file.
